Entre la serpiente y el tejón
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Cedric Diggory o Draco Malfoy...La serpiente o el tejón...La tierna dulzura del Hufflepuff o la alocada pasión del Slytherin...Corinne Delors cree que lo tiene claro,pero el destino le guarda alguna sorpresa meintras encuentra el amor.  DM/OC/CD
1. Prólogo

PROLOGO.

Harry Potter apareció con la copa de los Tres Magos, despertando los vítores de la multitud enfervorizada, con la otra mano, sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo inmóvil de Cedric Diggory, el campeón de Gryffindor se desvaneció acto seguido junto a su compañero.

Fue entonces cuando los gritos de júbilo cesaron, dando lugar a sollozos y gritos de terror.

En las gradas, junto al señor Diggory, que había corrido hacia el cuerpo de su hijo, una joven de Beauxbattons, contemplaba la escena horrorizada.

-¡Cedric!-Su voz sonó rota por el dolor, al mismo tiempo que se percataba de que el chico al que amaba había muerto.

Los sollozos de su padre se le hicieron insoportables, los gritos de la multitud le martilleaban los oídos, la chica, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, contemplando la descorazonadora escena, salió corriendo hacía el castillo dejando atrás los llantos y los gritos, mientras sus propios ojos se cubrían de lágrimas.

Sus ojos, cegados por el llanto, no se percataron de la figura que se acercaba a ella, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello cuando la golpeó y cayó al suelo, arrastrando a alguien con ella.

-¿Decepcionada por la victoria de Potter?-Ironizó una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras.

Ella no proceso lo que decía, lo escuchó, pero no logró entender, fue un murmullo para ella, mientras la visión de Cedríc tendido en el suelo, muerto junto a Potter, se repetía en su cabeza.

Se levantó, engorando las quejas de la otra persona que seguía refunfuñando, volvió a echar a correr, sin rumbo.

No lo podía aceptar, Cedric no podía estar muerto, eso no era posible, no sabía que había ocurrido, no había logrado entender los débiles balbuceos que pronunció el niño que vivió antes de desmayarse.

Aun así tomo la determinación de hacer algo al respecto, tal vez, aún no era tarde para salvar a Cedric.

Aquí teneis un breve aperitivo,

este es sólo el prologo pronto las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Prometo actualizar pronto.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer, espero vuestros comentarios...

Aivlis Malfoy


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

De lugares indeseados y extrañas bienvenidas.

Odiaba Hogwarts, los recuerdos que traía no eran agradables, la habían mandado allí por orden del Ministerio de Magia, así, decían, podían tenerla controlada.

La hacían sentir como una delincuente, esos dos aurores que la flanqueaban sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿No estaban ocupados con el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Ella era el menor de sus problemas.

CorinneDelors, se acercó de nuevo a la enorme entrada del castillo, en cuya puerta, un anciano alto, de larga barba y grises cabellos, la observaba con gesto algo severo.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita.-La recibió el hombre, Dumbledore, el director, según ella creía recordar.

Corinne le observó y torció el gesto sin responder.

-Señores, no será necesario que la acompañen más, yo me haré cargo de todo.-Aseguró el hombre.-Les mantendré informados.

Uno de los funcionarios del ministerio se acercó al anciano y le miró con gesto poco amigable.

-Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore, pero las ordenes del ministro son más que claras al respecto.-Informó con voz autoritaria.

El director colocó una mano protectora en el hombro de la joven sin apartar la vista del auror.

-Desde luego, estoy informado.-Contestó.-Pero permítame opinar, seguro que el ministro desea que la joven se integre sin levantar ninguna sospecha en sus compañeros, ¿No es así?

Los dos agentes se miraron entre ellos y accedieron al fin. Dándose la vuelta y alejándose de allí, sin más.

-Venga conmigo, señorita Delors, le enseñaré el castillo y el sombrero la ubicará en la casa más conveniente para usted.

Ella asintió con la vista gacha y entró en el castillo, en el enorme Hall, un grupo de alumnos discutían entre ellos, mientras un joven rubio, amenazaba divertido a un niño algo menor.

Cargado con un enorme libro, desvió la vista al ver al director entrar junto a una joven. Era ella, no había ninguna duda.

El niño al que tenía acorralado aprovechó la distracción del chico para salir corriendo, pero éste ni se inmutó, no prestó la más mínima atención a nada que no fuese esa chica, el libro se le resbaló de las manos y golpeó con un ruido sordo el duro suelo de piedra del castillo de Hogwarts.

El ruido llamó la atención de las dos personas que entraban, los ojos de ella, se posaron distraídamente en el chico, y permanecieron allí, durante un tiempo, le resultaba familiar.

Como un relámpago en su memoria, se repitieron los acontecimientos de aquel día, al final del curso pasado, ella corría, alejándose del laberinto, Cedric estaba muerto, golpeó a alguien y cayó al suelo…

-Tenga más cuidado con sus pertenencias señor Malfoy.-Advirtió el director recogiendo el libro del chico y entregándoselo con una cálida sonrisa.

El chico rubio, recogió el pesado tomo de las manos del anciano con un gesto algo brusco, y sin apartar los ojos de la muchacha, la había visto a finales del cuarto curso, el día en que Diggory murió. Corría por los jardines del colegio y se topó contra él, lloraba, él habló, hizo alguno de sus maliciosos comentarios, y la joven se levantó y corrió sin decir nada, no le replicó, se marchó, desapareciendo tal y como había aparecido, despertando la curiosidad de Malfoy, que trataba de atar cabos.

-Claro, profesor Dumbledore, lo que usted diga.-Contestó con su habitual tono de superioridad, arrastrando las palabras.

Era el chico, reconoció su voz fría, la misma que había escuchado aquella noche en su huida hacia el castillo, y sintió un escalofrío al pensar que él podría reconocerla, que podría saber lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Borró aquel pensamiento de su mente y apartó la mirada del chico rubio que la observaba con curiosidad, demorándose un instante más de lo necesario en sus ojos grises, se alejó por las escaleras siguiendo al director del colegio.

Tras recorrer varios pasillos, se pararon frente a una gárgola que se apartó bruscamente al escuchar unas palabras del anciano. Le siguió a través de la escalera de caracol que daba paso a un amplio y algo sombrío despacho, lleno de objetos extraños que ella jamás había visto antes.

-Señorita Delors-empezó a hablar el hombre.-, me complace recibirla en Hogwarts, aquí podrá aprender a usar correctamente la magia, nos aseguraremos de que su fuerte poder no sea utilizado para romper las normas.

La joven se apretó contra el respaldo de su asiento, había sentido las palabras del director como una advertencia severa, aunque sólo hubiese cortesía en su voz. Asintió débilmente antes de que el hombre volviese a hablar.

-El señor Diggory está aquí. Es de vital importancia que él no sepa lo que ocurrió, sufre de amnesia, usted no puede contarle nada, ¿Lo ha entendido?

Corinne volvió a asentir y posó su mirada en los ojos azules de Dumbledore, no pensaba decirle la verdad a Cedric, de ningún modo, se sentía avergonzada de su reacción, sentía que había decepcionado a mucha gente al actuar como actuó, y el joven Diggory, él único que podría agradecérselo, no lo recordaba.

-Bien, en ese caso, podemos pasar a ubicarla en una de las casas de Hogwarts, el sombrero-Informó Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo el objeto de una estantería.-, verá sus habilidades y su personalidad y la ubicará en la casa donde más encajen sus cualidades.

La muchacha asintió algo nerviosa cuando el viejo le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, éste empezó a murmurar.

-Sin duda, una joven valiente, mostró coraje al romper unas normas tan sagradas y antiguas, se sacrificó por alguien, es sencillo…-El sombrero guardó silencio un momento y alzando la voz, exclamó al fin.-¡Gryffindor!

La joven asintió y el director pareció complacido, ¿Gryffindor? No conocía tanto de Hogwarts como para saber si era algo bueno o algo malo, pero estaba satisfecha, por lo que sabía el famoso Harry Potter era de Gryffindor.

-Desde luego, ha demostrado poseer el coraje propio de un Gryffindor.-Continuó hablando el hombre.-La felicito señorita, puede ir ahora a su sala común, la prefecta le dirá la contraseña y le explicará todo lo que debe saber respecto al curso, ¿De acuerdo?

La muchacha volvió a asentir y se levantó del asiento.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore.-Contestó sin poder evitar sentir una oleada de simpatía hacia el hombre.

Después se alejó decidida hacia la puerta y recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho con el hombre.

En el pasillo, fuera del despacho se topó con un chico alto y castaño, al que perfectamente conocía, y supo, cuando él la miró, que ya no podía escabullirse.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el joven, viendo que se sentía algo perdida.-¿Eres nueva? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí, aunque tu cara…me resulta familiar.

Ella carraspeó y buscó una forma de escabullirse a su alrededor, pero la mirada serena y la sonrisa cariñosa de Cedric Diggory, se lo impidieron, se sintió anclada a él, tal y como lo había estado en cuarto curso.

-Sí, soy nueva, jamás había estado aquí antes.-Mintió.- No creó que pueda resultarte familiar, mi cara es muy común, me ocurre a menudo.

Cedric sonrió, su cara no era en absoluto común, era hermosa, no recordaba haber visto a una joven más hermosa en toda su vida, salvo esa misma cara en algún otro lugar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a algún sitio?-Preguntó educadamente con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno, buscaba la torre de Gryffindor, al parecer el sombrero me colocó allí.-Comentó riendo, leyendo que en la túnica del chico, decía Hufflepuff.

-Te acompañaré-Se ofreció.-, al parecer eres una chica valiente, ¿Eh? Yo estoy en Hufflepuff, casa de los leales y trabajadores.

La chica asintió y le siguió por el pasillo, el pulso le latía nervioso al haberse reencontrado con él. Le siguió a través de innumerables pasillos, incluso por unas escaleras que cambiaban solas, llegaron juntos a una torre, donde el cuadro de una mujer gorda con un vestido rosa, guardaba una puerta.

-¿Conoces la contraseña?-Se interesó Diggory.

Corinne negó con la cabeza, deseosa de poder alejarse de él lo más pronto posible, su proximidad la afectaba más de lo que creía posible.

-¡Hermione!-Gritó Cedric a una chica castaña que pasaba por allí.

Corinne la miró y la reconoció como la amiga de Harry Potter, una mueca disgustada se cruzó en su rostro al ver el modo en que ella sonreía a Cedric.

-Hola, Ced, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Sonrió suavemente la castaña.

-Al parecer, una compañera nueva, no conoce la contraseña.-La mano del Hufflepuff, la señaló y la prefecta de la casa roja, la escrutó con la mirada.

-Oh, gracias Ced, yo me ocupo, no pierdas más tiempo.-Se excusó Hermione mirando al chico.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, ya lo sabes.-Se despidió el muchacho, y posando su vista en la chica recién llegada, añadió.-Soy Cedric Diggory, es un place conocerte, espero volver a verte pronto.

Ella sonrió, nerviosa.

-Me llamó Corinne Delors, lo mismo digo.

El chico se alejo finalmente por el pasillo y las dos Gryffindor se quedaron solas.

-La contraseña es Dulce pastel de Manzanas, pregúntame a mí si no lo recuerdas.-Informó en tono seco, antes de repetir la contraseña al retrato de la mujer.

-Lo recordaré.-Aseguró la otra con tono igualmente tenso, siguiendo a la joven a través del cuadro, viendo ante sus ojos la magnífica Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Una estancia amplia, con una gran chimenea y grandes butacas frente a ella, de tonos rojos y escarlata.

-Soy Hermione Granger, ¿Me recuerdas?-Cuestiono la castaña, cuando se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie más allí.

Corinne asintió nerviosa.

-Yo también te recuerdo, y recuerdo la que hiciste.-La miró con aire acusador.- Se que resucitaste a CedricDiggory.

En un primer instante se asustó, dejó que el pánico corriera por sus venas, pero no permitió que la invadiera, se enderezó, poniéndose tensa frente a ella.

-Sí, lo hice y no me arrepiento, actuaría del mismo modo si tuviera ocasión.-Aseguró con firmeza, ante la mirada reprochadora que Granger le lanzaba.

Hola, aquí está el primer cap de este fic, espero que os guste,

La cosa se pondrá interesante a partir del próximo capítulo

Desde luego agradececeré cualquier comentario que me hagaís llegar y os los contestaré todos,

Besos y gracias

Aivlis Malfoy


	3. Capítulo 2

De rebeldes sin causa y serpientes arrogantes.

Hermione Granger la miraba severamente desde el otro lada de la mesa de Gryffindor, ella le devolvía la mirada enardecida, era normal que para le perfecta Hermione, actuar como ella actuó, fuese más que un pecado, pero no pensaba permitir que la mirada severa y reprobadora que le dedicaba la castaña, la afectase en lo más mínimo.

Llevaban así todo el desayuno, ella sentada entre dos chicas de su mismo curso, gritonas y cotillas, Levendar y Pavati, o algo por el estilo. Enfrente de ella, Potter y su amigo pelirrojo, flanqueaban a Hermione ignorando por completo, la guerra de miradas que ellas habían iniciado nada más verse.

Almorzó lo más rápido que pudo, molesta, mirando a su alrededor, anonadada por lo grande que era aquel castillo, y la inmensa cantidad de estudiantes que había allí, todos de un lado a otro, corriendo ajetreados, o charlando distraídamente en los pasillos.

Salió del Gran Comedor sin esperar a nadie, miró el horario que Hermione le había entregado la noche anterior, primera hora, Transformaciones, profesora McGonagall, al parecer jefa de su casa y debían compartir las clases con Slytherin, entendía que eso no era bueno, porque el pelirrojo había mostrado muy enfáticamente lo poco que le agradaba la idea.

Empezó a caminar por un pasillo, en dirección a su clase, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba la clase y se paró, fastidiada, en mitad de un corredor desierto.

-¿Te has perdido?-Una voz familiar, preguntó a su espalda.

Corinne se encogió ligeramente sobre sí misma, al reconocer la dulce y serena voz de Cedric Diggory.

-No, únicamente…estaba…-Resopló.- Lo cierto es que sí, creo que estoy buscando la clase de Transformaciones.

Cedric sonrió suavemente y el corazón la chica empezó a latir con más fuerza, de nuevo quiso huir.

-Te acompañaré,- Se ofreció de nuevo.-Está en la otra dirección.

Avergonzada empezó a caminar junto al chico, que parecía algo divertido, y pensó que si no decía algo, incluso él podría percibir su pulso acelerado.

-Creo que tenemos clase con Slytherin, ¿Eso es malo? Ayer nadie parecía contento al respecto.-Se interesó la morena, con voz algo queda.

Diggory se encogió de hombros, la vista clavada al frente y la encantadora sonrisa ensanchándose en sus labios.

-No, ¿Por qué debería ser algo malo?-Rió el joven.-Lo que pasa es que los Slytherins son algo… ¿Cómo definirlos? Son egocéntricos, arrogantes, clasistas, manipuladores, mentirosos y desagradecidos, pero si logras obviar eso, no tiene porque ser nada malo.

Corinne percibió un deje sarcástico en la voz del chico, rió con él, y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando sus ojos claros conectaron con los suyos, y no tardó en apartarlos y fijarlos en el suelo del pasillo.

Continuaron caminando un poco más, Corinne sin apartar la vista del pasillo, Cedric observándola cuidadosamente, admirando la belleza de la joven. Como si le hubiese caído un rayo, un extraño flash le atravesó el cerebro y recordó algo, una imagen fugaz le vino a la mente, la vio a ella, la vio con él, en Hogwarts, fue apenas un segundo y no parecía posible, sintió la felicidad como si la hubiese vivido de verdad, y se sintió misteriosamente unido a aquella chica que apenas había conocido ayer.

-Ehm, Corinne, es aquí, hemos llegado.-Informó Cedric algo nervioso de repente, la joven lo percibió y le miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con voz queda, temiendo que al chico le ocurriese algo malo.

-Oh, sí, claro.-Se apresuró a contestar, forzando una sonrisa.- Es sólo que tengo clase y no puedo llegar tarde, nos vemos luego.

Apenas le dio tiempo a asentir y despedirse de él, que Cedric ya se alejaba por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

La chica entró en la clase, encogiéndose de hombros. El aula ya estaba llena de gente, quedaban pocos huecos libres, fue a sentarse con ese chico torpón de su casa, recorrió el pasillo, cuando una mano la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza, sin apenas darse cuenta, se vio sentada junto a un joven rubio que la contemplaba con gesto socarrón, bajó su mirada hacia la túnica del chico y se quedó contemplando el escudo que lucía en su pecho: Slytherin, le pareció que quería decir problemas. ¿Sería verdad lo que Cedric decía?

-Buenos días, no nos han presentado, Draco Malfoy, aunque quizás me conozcas.

"Egocéntricos" pensó Corinne con una media sonrisa.

-Nos vimos ayer, Malfoy-Contestó.-, y ya puedes soltarme, aunque debería, no voy a huir.

La mano del chico, que había permanecido alrededor de su muñeca, se soltó bruscamente y Draco dibujó una mueca desdeñosa.

La profesora McGonagall, una mujer anciana, de aspecto severo y exigente, entró en la sala y empezó a dirigirse a sus alumnos.

-Algún día desearas que te coja la mano y no te suelte.-Aseguró el joven, susurrando en su oído.

"Arrogantes"

-En tus sueños, Malfoy.-Replicó centrando la vista en el libro de Transformaciones, evitando mirar al chico para no reír.

-Creo que debo felicitarte-Continuó hablando él- debes haber hecho enfadar mucho a la sangre sucia.-"Clasistas"- ¿Qué le has hecho? Debe ser algo grave, antes sólo me miraba así a mí.

Corinne se giró a mirar a Malfoy, ¿Estaba insinuando algo? No estaba segura de que el chico pudiera saber algo, a fin de cuentas, no la conocía, la había visto aquella noche, sí, pero eso no significaba nada, no indicaba nada. Corinne se devanó los seso, hasta que finalmente lo entendió: "manipuladores", no sabía nada, simplemente jugaba con ella.

Se quedó embobada por un instante, ¿Cómo podía sonreír así?

La profesora McGonagall carraspeó, y la joven volvió a centrar su atención en la clase, o por lo menos, fijo la vista al frente, a su lado Draco Malfoy rió.

Sabía perfectamente que la chica ocultaba algo, y su curiosidad innata le pedía averiguarlo cuanto antes. El Slytherin sospechaba que Cedric Diggory tenía algo que ver, habían sido "amigos" o algo así el curso pasado, pero él no recordaba nada, tal vez eso era bueno, pensó satisfecho, lanzando una mirada para nada discreta a las curvas de la joven Gryffindor.

-¿Qué miras, Malfoy?-Quiso saber Corinne, con tono curioso, y escondiendo una risita tras el libro de texto.

El chico apartó la vista lentamente y pasó una página del libro, fingiendo que leía.

-Constataba la mala calidad de los uniformes Gryffindor.-Murmuró, sonriendo con superioridad.

Corinne no pudo ocultar su risa esta vez: "mentirosos".

Malfoy también reía por lo bajo, ambos ajenos a que la mirada de la profesora McGonagall, se había fijado en ellos.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Puede decirnos por qué se dedica a distraer a su compañera?

El rubio miró a la jefa de Gryffindor, sin borrar de la cara su gesto de superioridad, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que soy yo quien la distrae, y no al revés?-Preguntó duramente, insinuando que la mujer estaba pecando de favoritismo con una alumna de su casa.

Sus compañeros rieron, los Gryffindor, sin contar a Corinne que lo miraba anonadada, miraban e increpaban a Malfoy con muy poco respeto.

-Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y los de la señorita Delors, no puedo imaginar su hipótesis, señor Malfoy.-Afirmó McGonagall.

A Corinne Delors le pareció ofensiva semejante afirmación, y no por lo que había dicho de Draco, sino por lo que había dicho de ella, ¿Sus antecedentes? ¿Acaso ella no sabía nada? Sus antecedentes no eran nada buenos, en ese momento la invadió una ola de rebeldía que la llevó a cometer una absoluta estupidez.

-Él tiene razón profesora McGonagall.-Afirmó poniéndose enérgicamente en pie.-Fui yo la que le molestaba, no él a mí, no debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, únicamente por la casa a la que uno pertenezca.-Afirmó mirando significativamente a Potter y compañía, que la miraban con rabia, posiblemente porque defendía a un Slytherin.

Eran los grandes favoritos del castillo, gracias a ello, arrastraban a toda la casa roja, a Corinne le parecía de mal gusto, Potter había sido el responsable de la muerte de Cedric, y nadie le culpaba, más bien era el héroe, siempre el héroe.

-En ese caso, señorita Delors, le pediría que limpiara usted la sala de trofeos.-La mujer la miró con severidad y clavó la mirada en el libro, retomando la clase.

Pero Corinne no había terminado.

-¿No piensa quitarme puntos?-Cuestionó con tono burlón- Seguro que a él se los hubiera quitado.-Señaló a Malfoy que la miraba sorprendido y mordiéndose el labio para no echarse a reír.

-¿Es lo que quiere? Entonces ¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Ahora sí, Corinne se sentó y la mujer continuó con su clase, ligeramente enfurecida. Corinne miró a Malfoy a su lado y el chico clavó la mirada en el libro, no volvió a hablar "Desagradecidos" Cedric había calado muy bien a las serpientes.

Hola, como va todo?

la verdad es que me gustó mucho escribir este cap, me divertí...

espero que a vosotros también os guste, de momento vemos que ninguno de los dos chicos es inmune a los encantos de Corinne, ella permanece indiferente a Draco, la pregunta es: por cuanto tiempo?

Descubridlo en el próximo capitulo.

besos y hasta pronto.

PD: Si McGonagall quita cien puntos a Gryffindor el primer día de clases, eso les deja en -100, es la primera vez que una casa debe puntos, jajajaj


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

De sueños imposibles y realidades inverosímiles.

La oscuridad lo invadía todo, corría por un largo pasadizo, podía ver una figura, irreconocible, que corría delante de él. Al final del pasadizo una luz azulada les llamaba con su extraño fulgor.

-¡Los dos a la vez!-La voz de Harry le llegó lejana, pero le invitó a acelerar el paso, hasta alcanzar la figura del chico.

A medida que avanzaban por aquel pasadizo que parecía no tener fin, distinguió la fuente de aquel extraño fulgor como una copa de un cristal resplandeciente. Sentía la urgencia de agarrarla, aún sin saber qué ocurría, el corazón le latía acelerado.

Su mano tocó el frio cristal.

Todo se volvió negro.

Escuchó un grito, sintió su cuerpo golpear el frio suelo, Abrió los ojos dificultosamente, todo era un borrón pero pudo distinguir una figura alargada y pálida.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Vio un rayo de luz verde que se dirigía hacia él, una presión en el pecho, no llegó a dolerle, después todo se volvió negro.

La muerte.

-¡Cedric!-Una voz femenina le llamaba, era ella.

La percibía lejana, quería llevarle de vuelta.

-¡Abre los ojos!-Ordenaba con voz suave, quería ir con ella, pero no podía, ahora empezaba a sentir frio.

Sintió la mano de ella en su mejilla, proporcionaba calor, transmitía vida y una extraña paz invadía su inerte cuerpo.

Trató de hablar, quería ir con ella.

Después, los labios llenos de vida de Corinne se posaron dulcemente sobre los suyos y sintió una explosión en su pecho, al tiempo que el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, la vida volvía lentamente por el contacto, correspondió el beso.

Abrió los ojos.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, desconcertado por el extraño sueño que acababa de tener y tardó un tiempo en cerciorarse que se encontraba en su cama. Los demás chicos dormían apaciblemente, todo estaba en sepulcral silencio.

Volvió a tumbarse y permaneció con los ojos abiertos, la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos. No había sido un sueño corriente, parecía perturbadoramente real, más parecido a un recuerdo que a una ensoñación de su cabeza.

Se había sentido realmente morir, a manos de la maldición asesina, pero bien sabía que no había modo de volver a la vida. ¿Era eso lo que había ocurrido? No recordaba nada referente a su cuarto curso, ni su padre ni el profesor Dumbledore parecieron dispuestos a contárselo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de encontrar una mejor postura y conciliar el sueño. "Corinne", pensaba, ella tenía algo que ver, si ese era su pasado, ella había formado parte de él.

-O-

Se sentó sola al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, sus compañeros la miraban como si fuera Lord Voldemort en persona, a su paso se producían murmullos y había oído la palabra "traidora" salir de la boca de algún Weasley.

Después de todo la cosa no había sido para tanto, ella se había llevado el castigo y en tres clases Hermione Granger había recuperado casi todos los puntos que ella había perdido.

El chico torpón de su curso se sentó a regañadientes frente a ella, el chico no paraba de mirarla, dubitativo, ella trataba de apartar la mirada de él, le resultaba molesto el modo en que la observaba.

-H-hola-Habló él al fin.-, soy Neville, ¿Me recuerdas?

Corinne asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no recordaba nada de él, a pesar de haberlo visto por ahí, detrás de Potter y los suyos.

-E-es posible que no lo sepas…porque eres nueva aquí, pero los demás están molestos por el modo en que defendiste a Draco Malfoy.- Explicó Neville.- Es de Slytherin y siempre ha habido rivalidad entre nuestras casas.

Corinne puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de comprender el motivo de la enemistad entre serpientes y leones. Pero permitió que la indignación la invadiese cuando Neville miró interrogativamente a Hermione y ésta asintió aprobatoriamente, Corinne comprendió que la prefecta pretendía hacerle llegar el mensaje a través del torpón.

-Disculpa, Neville-Habló mirando a Hermione.-, pero nadie me ha pasado la lista de personas con las que no podía hablar, así que no imaginé que dicha prohibición existiese…

El trío dorado la miró largamente hasta que fue Hermione, con su voz de prefecta repelente, la que habló:

-Mira Corinne, simplemente te advertimos, por tu propio bien, que no deberías relacionarte con según qué elementos, y mucho menos si tu propia casa se va a ver perjudicada.

Corinne fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, que buscó el apoyo de sus dos amigos.

-Lo siento Granger, pero pensaba que era el deber de un Gryffindor hacer valer la justicia, ¿Me equivoco?-Preguntó con sorna.-Aunque eso vaya en contra de su propia casa.

La castaña se quedó callada, sin saber que responder, al igual que Harry y Ron que volvían la atención a su comida malhumorados.

A la espalda de Corinne un coro de risas y aplausos la sobresaltaron, cuando se giró para ver de donde provenían, abrió los ojos como platos al ver toda la mesa de Slytherin riendo, mientras Draco Malfoy animaba a sus amigos a seguir con el aplauso que él había empezado.

No recordaba haber visto a alguien cerrarle la boca así a la sangre sucia, a excepción de él mismo.

Corinne se sonrojó sobremanera, pues no se había percatado de que habían estado gritando y todo el Gran Comedor se había enterado.

La mesa de las serpientes continuaba con los vítores.

-Nada mal para una Gryffindor.-Decía una chica morena sentada junto a Draco.

Éste asintió.

-Nada mal.-Corinne se sonrojó todavía más al percatarse de la doble intención de las palabras del rubio.

Corinne desvió la vista más allá de los chicos verdes, únicamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Cedric, el único que sonreía en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Se sintió algo reconfortada pero podía sentir el odio de los Gryffindor atravesándola por la espalda, e incapaz de soportarlo, huyó del Gran Comedor.

Recorrió el pasillo sin rumbo fijo y se detuvo al comprender que no sabía dónde iba y no deseaba perderse de nuevo.

Al detenerse comprobó que Cedric Diggory la seguía por el pasillo.

-Te gusta romper moldes ¿Eh?-Dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa que provocó que el corazón de la joven diese un buen bandazo.

Asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y esperó a que el chico llegara a su lado.

-Lo siento-habló Corinne.-, pero no me gusta el modo en que Hermione trata de dirigir todo lo que hago.

Cedric asintió comprensivo y la condujo a través de los pasillos hasta salir a los jardines. Ambos tomaron asiento debajo de un árbol, tenían algún tiempo antes de la primera clase.

-Hermione puede ser algo perfeccionista, y algo severa.-Explicó Cedric con voz alegre.-Pero es una buena persona, sus intenciones son buenas, aunque se equivoque en el modo de expresarlas.

Corinne, agradecida y dejándose llevar por un pasado común que ya no compartían, abrazó afectuosamente a Cedric que le devolvió el abrazo algo confundido, sintiéndose cómodo con ello.

-¡Gracias, Ced!-Exclamó alegremente, separándose bruscamente de él cuando comprendió lo que había hecho.

Había una expresión confundida en el rostro de Cedric, pero sonreía, eso hizo sonreír a Corinne.

-¿Ced?-Preguntó extrañado.

Ésta asintió, recordaba que cuando habían estado juntos ella le llamaba cariñosamente Ced y él la llamaba Cory.

-Es un diminutivo de Cedric.-Explicó simplemente.-Si no te gusta…

El chico rió.

-Está bien, puedes llamarme así si quieres.-Los dos se sonrieron, pero la situación era algo incómoda, al menos para Corinne, que recordaba tantas cosas que él jamás podría recordar, cosas que habían pasado juntos.

Cedric sopesó por un momento la idea de preguntarle por su pasado, pero no deseaba incomodarla, tal vez, después de todo sí que había sido un sueño extraño y nada más.

-¿Puedo contarte algo?-Trató de empezar él, algo dubitativo. Cuando ella asintió, Cedric continuó.- Verás, no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido el curso pasado algo pasó y perdí mi memoria, pero nadie quiere contarme lo ocurrido.

Corinne tragó saliva, nerviosa por si Cedric hubiese recordado algo de lo ocurrido en el torneo.

-Ya sé que tú dijiste que no nos conocíamos, pero…-Se interrumpió, nervioso.-pero he tenido varios sueños y tú…tú apareces en ellos.

Corinne se sonrojó ante la afirmación de Cedric, la halagaba el hecho de que soñase con ella, Dumbledore la había advertido de que no debía contarle nada a él, aunque lo desease no podía contarle la verdad, pero lo deseaba, quería que él la recordara como lo hacía ella.

-Estuve aquí durante un tiempo el año pasado, se celebró un torneo entre distintas escuelas, la mía participó, tal vez por eso me recuerdas.-Explicó sin entrar en detalles respecto al torneo de los Tres Magos, o cuatro, siempre Potter.

Cedric asintió confundido.

-Lo lamento, es duro para mí, lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-La chica asintió, lo comprendía mejor de lo que él pensara.

-¿Torneo?-Reflexionó el chico al cabo de un tiempo.-En mis sueños aparece una copa de cristal, con destellos azules, ¿Crees que tiene relación?

Corinne miró al chico, volvió a sentir necesidad de huir, pero no quería dejar solo a Cedric. Los demás alumnos empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor, todos camino a sus clases, excepto una pareja que se acercaba a ellos por el jardín.

-Era la copa del torneo, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero si te digo la verdad, no presto demasiada atención al deporte.-Mintió, a pesar de que había dado una pista sin apenas pretenderlo.

Se puso en pie al distinguir a un miembro de la pareja que caminaba, algo acaramelada por los jardines, ajenos a su presencia, vio su vía de escape pues Cedric se disponía a seguir preguntando.

-Discúlpame, Ced, pero debo seguir rompiendo moldes.-Informó señalando a Draco Malfoy, que llevaba a una chica morena del brazo.

Cedric rió y ella se marchó felizmente en busca del rubio, que hablaba mientras la chica morena le miraba embobada y sonreía tontamente.

"Menuda tonta" pensó Corinne poniéndose a la par y agarrándose del otro brazo de Draco que la miró sorprendido y confundido.

-Disculpad, ¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo?-Preguntó, aunque tiró de él y le alejó de la morena, sin darle tiempo a responder.

La chica le dedicó una mirada asesina, Draco reía, por algún motivo que Corinne no entendió.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó molesto una vez dejada la chica atrás.

Corinne se encogió de hombros.

-¡Te la debía!-Exclamó con una risita.

Draco se recostó contra un árbol y rió.

-Menudo comienzo el tuyo. Primero te sientas con un Slytherin en clase, después le defiendes delante de, ni más ni menos, la jefa de tú casa y le das una buena lección a Hermione Granger delante del Gran Comedor.-Había enumerado la lista levantando un dedo cada vez.-¡Eso último fue épico!-Reía divertido.

-Primero, tú me obligaste a sentarme contigo, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó con intención.- Después, de nada por haberte ayudado desinteresadamente, y ¡Gracias! Lo de Hermione no estuvo nada mal.-Habló, imitando el tonillo y el gesto del chico.

Ambos rieron pero Draco hizo un mohín arrogante, a Corinne le pareció un gesto seductor, le hacía más atractivo.

-No pienses que eres especial.-Afirmó el Slytherin bajando su espalda por el árbol hasta quedar sentado.-si te permití sentarte a mi lado, fue para quitarme de encima a Pansy…no la soporto.

Corinne no pudo evitar ofenderse por las palabras de Draco, pero se agachó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Quién es Pansy?-Preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Draco señaló hacia atrás dando a entender que era la chica con la que iba cuando ella le secuestró.

-Oh, ya vi lo mucho que la odias.-Comentó irónicamente la chica.

Draco suspiró, aburrido.

-Gracias, no sabía cómo librarme de ella hasta que apareciste tú.-Contestó resignado.

-En ese caso me debes una.-Aseguró Corinne maquinando como hacer más llevadero su castigo.

Hola, aquí va el capítulo tres, me gustaría recibir vuestros comentarios y saber que os parece esta historia…

Gracias a los que la leeis,

Besos

Aivlis Malfoy


	5. Capítulo 4

De polvo acumulado y copas mal guardadas.

El sábado debería ser el día perfecto, no había clases, por lo tanto uno podía permanecer más tiempo en la cama, no había sensación más gratificante que la de dormir hasta tarde un sábado. Pero lo que hacía especiales los sábados, o eso le habían contado a Corinne, eran las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Pero ella era la única alumna del castillo que parecía haberse quedado. Observó la enorme sala que se suponía debía limpiar durante aquel día y maldijo sus estúpidas ocurrencias y los ojos grises de Malfoy.

McGonagall la miraba con gesto severo, junto a ella, una mujer bajita, vestida de rosa de los pies a la cabeza y con una sonrisa tierna que resultaba aterradora, la miraba con expresión decepcionada.

-Hágalo al estilo muggle, señorita Delors-Advirtió McGonagall, nada contenta.-, tiene hasta el mediodía.

Corinne recorrió la estancia con la mirada, era enorme, no acabaría ni para cuando se volviese a celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuya copa observaba ahora con gesto curioso, ¿Por qué no la había retirado Dumbledore?

-Asegúrese de que brilla hasta la última copa.-Apuntilló la jefa de Gryffindor mientras salía de allí seguida de la otra mujer que murmuraba con voz chillona.

-Nadie hubiese dicho que era esa clase de alborotadora...-Fue lo único que llegó a comprender la joven.

Corinne apretó el trapo malhumorada y soltó un bufido frustrado. Agarró la primera copa que había en la enorme sala y empezó a frotar tratando de eliminar el polvo acumulado.

Al cabo de escasos minutos, aunque a Corinne le parecieron horas, volvió a resoplar frustrada, cuanto más frotaba más sucia le parecía la maldita copa. A decir verdad no tenía experiencia en labores del hogar, pues sus padres se habían mostrado permisivos respecto a sus tareas en casa, pero jamás creyó que fuese necesario ser Hermione Granger para saber quitar el polvo.

Sintió la tentación de sacar la varita y usar magia, idea de la que enseguida desistió al comprender que McGonagall lo sabría, así que en lugar de eso, frotó con más fuerza la copa.

Así siguió hasta que escuchó una risita a su espalda, tubo la certeza de que sabía de quien se trataba antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?-Preguntó sin dejar de frotar la copa con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría hacerle un agujero.

El chico se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, dio dos pasos más y la contempló con una expresión extraña en el rostro. La joven morena lo miró confundida y cuando una idea sobre semejante actitud cruzó su cabeza, dejó de frotar la copa, violentamente avergonzada.

El rubor en sus mejillas provocó la risa de Malfoy que no tardó en rascarse la nariz debido a la acumulación de polvo.

-Me alegra ver que has encontrado tu vocación, pero no creo que tengas futuro de elfo doméstico.-Rio sarcástico pasando un dedo por la sucia repisa.

Corinne alcanzó la repisa que él contemplaba y depositó allí la dichosa copa, que no había mejorado para nada su aspecto a pesar de los desafortunados intentos de la chica.

-Pues ya que eres en gran parte responsable de mi castigo-Habló Corinne muy molesta con la actitud del chico.-, y pareces tener muy claro lo que hay que hacer, podrías colaborar.

Las carcajadas del chico hicieron eco en la sala y Corinne frunció el ceño.

-Oh, vamos Cory, no esperaras en serio que te ayude ¿Verdad?-Inquirió entre risitas.

A Corinne se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara, pero no por la arrogancia del Slytherin, sino por el modo en que la había llamado "Cory". Así la llamaba Cedric, jamás otra persona la había llamado así, se sintió extraña, el hecho de que hubiese sido Malfoy quien lo hubiese dicho le dejaba un sabor agridulce. Sonaba provocativo en sus labios y dulce en los de Cedric, pero no le era desagradable el modo en que Draco lo había pronunciado.

El rubio por su parte ya no reía, la repentina seriedad de la joven le sorprendió, pues su rostro estaba contraído y parecía mirarle pero sin verle.

-¡No me mires así!-Exclamó el chico, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.-Lo siento pero tendrás que conformarte con mi maravillosa compañía.

Corinne despertó bruscamente de su estupor cuando Draco se apartó de la repisa y empezó a curiosear por toda la sala.

-¡Merlín! No creo que hayan limpiado aquí desde que se fundó esta escuela.-Murmuraba divertido.

Corinne suspiró frustrada y cogió la siguiente copa, reanudando la tarea que le habían asignado, convencida de que al menos la presencia de Draco la divertiría.

Pasados unos minutos le había empezado a cogerle el truco a eso de limpiar, y lo hacía mientras Malfoy explicaba historias de sus años pasados en Hogwarts, verdaderamente divertidas, sin dejar de observarla con atención, Corinne se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba y lo encontraba con los ojos clavado en ella, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Por su parte, el rubio trataba de concentrarse en la anécdota que estaba contando, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de Corinne que cada vez que se daba la vuelta, para alcanzar otra copa del estante superior, dejaba a la vista sus perfectas piernas y el rubio olvidaba, incluso, lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo Malfoy decidió olvidar su anécdota y abordar la cuestión principal de una vez.

-¿Eres amiguita de Diggory?-Preguntó de repente, con tono casual.-Qué curioso lo que ocurrió con él, ¿No crees?-Ahora quiso hacer la pregunta con intención, sonriendo maliciosamente para sí, ella no lo vio pues seguía de espaldas.

La pregunta fue imprevista, tanto que Corinne, que depositaba una al mérito, para un alumno de Ravenclow que había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía medio siglo, dio un respingo y la copa, resbaló de sus manos y fue a estrellarse al suelo, llevándose un par de galardones por el camino.

-¡Por Salazar! Cory, se supone que debes arreglar esto…-Protestó el chico levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ella.

Acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, ella sabía algo de lo que había pasado con Diggory. Mas la chica no había escuchado ni una de las protestas de Malfoy, todavía estaba conmocionada.

¿Qué insinuaba? Si es que insinuaba algo, y estaba segura de que sí. A pesar de no conocer demasiado a Draco, podía decir que era de esa clase de personas que nunca hablaban por hablar, algo sabía, o algo sospechaba.

O a lo mejor era algo mucho más simple que eso, pensó esbozando una sonrisita cuando la palabra "celos" acudió a su mente.

Miró con fastidio los trozos de las copas rotas y después a Draco, que tenía la varita en la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres, Draco?-Preguntó con una sonrisa que trató de disimular.

El rubio alzó las cejas. Y apuntó los trozos rotos con la varita.

-Del Torneo de los Tres Magos. La muerte de Diggory y su misteriosa resurrección.-Contestó el joven sin titubear.-_¡Reparo!_

Los dos se miraron largo rato, mientras las copas rotas se recomponían rápidamente. Corinne intentando ver la intención en las palabras de Draco, Draco, buscando un secreto en los ojos de Corinne.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, en el transcurso del cual, las repentinas dudas de ambos quedaron relegadas momentáneamente al olvido, pues los ojos del otro eran demasiado atrayentes para apartar la vista.

Hasta que…

-¡Ejem!-La voz les sobresaltó a ambos, demasiado concentrados, no habían oído los pasos, ni los golpecitos en la puerta, ni se habían percatado de que había alguien más allí y esa era la tercera vez que carraspeaba.

Ambos dieron un respingo al mismo tiempo y dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta, Corinne volvió a maldecirse a sí misma y a los ojos grises de Malfoy, cuando comprobó que quien acababa de entrar no era otro que Cedric. Rezó para que no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que Draco había dicho.

-¡Vaya! Venía a ofrecerte mi ayuda, pero…-Empezó algo dudoso el joven, mirando de un modo no muy cordial a Malfoy, que no dudó un instante en devolverle la mirada, con más intensidad.

-¡Oh, no!-Se apresuró a decir ella, algo incomoda.-No pasa nada, no molestas, Malfoy sólo estaba…

-Simplemente vine a enmendar la torpeza de Delors.-Interrumpió secamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-, toda tuya, que os divirtáis.

El Slytherin esbozó una pícara sonrisa, que borró en cuanto hubo salido por la puerta. De pronto se sentía muy molesto, con Diggory, con Corinne, incluso, puede que consigo mismo, aunque no atinaba a comprender por qué. Tras dejar escapar un violento bufido, salió a toda prisa de allí, camino a su Sala Común.

Cedric se había quedado en la habitación, apenas prestando atención a la retirada de Malfoy, o a la nerviosa actitud de Corinne, a la que miraba con gesto nervioso, pero sin verla a ella en realidad, fijando su mirada nerviosa en la repisa que había justo tras su espalda, ocupada casi por entero por una copa cuyo resplandor azul, le atraía familiarmente, como en sus sueños.

-¡Es la copa!-musitó acercándose repentinamente.-La que aparece en mis sueños.

Corinne siguió su mirada hasta posarla en el impresionante trofeo, y apenas pudo reprimir un gritito ahogado. Balbuceó unos instantes antes de poder hablar.

-Es la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos.-Susurró Corinne, alarmada.

-¿Yo participe en ese torneo? En mi sueño también está Harry, y…

Corinne se acercó temblorosa hasta el Hufflepuff y le miró antes de hablar.

-Ambos participasteis, tú ganaste la copa.-Aseguró, y no mintió, porque eso fue lo que Potter dijo cuando volvió en sí, eso y que estaba muerto.

Cedric se quedó callado un instante, ¿demostraba esa copa qué el sueño era real? En su sueño, él y Harry la tocaban al mismo tiempo, tal vez fue un empate, pero eso no resolvía la cuestión principal, ¿Había muerto? Plantearlo siquiera le sonaba ridículo, era imposible volver de la muerte, pero esa voz aguda y chillona que gritaba la maldición asesina y la sensación de morir, cada noche más nítida en su cabeza, le parecía indiscutible.

-¿Qué pasó después?-Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la copa, hipnotizado.

Corinne, preocupada fijo la vista en él, tentada de decirle la verdad al chico, no podía pasar nada tan grave si se lo contaba, Dumbledore debía exagerar, no podía prohibirle a ella mantener silencio y dejar la copa en la Sala de Trofeos, donde él la podía ver.

No si en el fondo no quería hacerle recordar.

-No lo sé Ced,-Mintió al fin, aterrada y preocupada por la posible reacción del chico.-Me marché entonces.

Cedric empezaba a discernir lo sucedido, saber algo de su pasado, por mínimo que fuese le hizo sentirse algo mejor, reconfortado y completo por una vez. Pero había muchas cosas que aún no encajaban y miles de nuevas preguntas que surgirán en su mente.

-Pero en mi sueño tú…-Quiso contarle a Corinne lo sucedido, su sueño completo, ella era la única que podría comprobar sus sospechas, si ella habías sido en parte responsable de que siguiera vivo, la conexión que había sentido con ella desde hace tanto tiempo, tenía una explicación cara.

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y McGonagall irrumpió en la habitación, con un estrepito y gesto amenazador, impidiendo la inminente revelación de Cedric.

-¡Señor Diggory! ¿Qué hace aquí? La señorita Delors debe cumplir su castigo.-Informó molesta.-Déjela trabajar.

Tras disculparse con la mujer, ésta, con cara de pocos amigos, le dejó marchar, cuando salió, avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable por dejarla sola allí dentro, todavía podía oír los gritos enfurecidos de la bruja.

-¡De gracias a Merlín por que la indeseable señora Umbridge no decidiera acompañarme! ¡Dese prisa señorita, esto está peor que antes!

Corinne reprimió un gemido quejumbroso y recogió el trapo que había dejado en un estante, recuperando enseguida el frota que frotarás, ante la atenta mirada de Minerva McGonagall.

Lo siento mucho, se que me he retrasado un montón

El instituto me ha tenido muyyyyyy liada, pero no os preocupeís que no pienso dejar esto, actualizaré más pronto la próxima vez, os lo prometo.

Besos y espero, por favor, vuestros comentarios.


	6. Capítulo 5

De serpientes, tejones y ¿Cuál de los dos besa mejor?

Se sentía cansada, más de lo que podía recordar haber estado jamás, después de haberse pasado todo el domingo durmiendo, casi no había dormido aquella noche, pues la acumulación de deberes para el día siguiente reclamaba su atención desde su abarrotado escritorio.

El Lunes, por fin, no se tenía en pie, pero la Sala de Trofeos relucía como nunca, aunque aquello no era un consuelo para ella, Corinne tenía Historia de la Magia a primera hora, se había perdido el desayuno y vagaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, como hacía de costumbre, para ver si el camino a clase se le rebelaba por sí solo.

-¿Te has perdido Cory?-Preguntó una voz, irónica a su espalda.

La Gryffindor miró a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar de donde venía la voz, hasta que, al mirar por una de las arcadas del castillo, lo vio subido a un árbol, lánguidamente recostado en una rama, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Buenos días a ti también, Draco.-Devolvió el saludo la chica, apoyándose contra la arcada.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó distraídamente el Slytherin.

Corinne miró el horario una vez más, pues no era capaz de recordar nada de aquella maldita escuela, no sabía su horario, no sabía dónde estaban las clases, en momentos como ese añoraba Beuxbattons, allí jamás la habían castigado.

-Historia de la Magia, con Hufflepuff.-Contestó la muchacha al fin.

Aquello logró llamar la atención de Draco, quien posó sus ojos lentamente sobre Corinne, volvió a sentirse molesto y la sonrisa se borró de su cara, tardó un instante hasta decidir que debía hacer, hasta que lo vio claro, con una mueca de fastidio saltó ágilmente del árbol.

-Te acompañaré.-Sentenció.

Corinne se encogió de hombros y ambos marcharon juntos por el pasillo. Draco, al posar de nuevo los ojos sobre Corinne, sintió una necesidad que no recordó haber sentido hace tiempo, y acostumbrado a moverse por impulsos, tomó a Corinne por la muñeca.

La chica dejó escapar un gritito sorprendido, pero no logró soltarse de la mano de Malfoy que la arrastró corriendo por el pasillo y la empujó dentro de una habitación vacía. El rubio cerró la puerta y con un ágil movimiento, Corinne se vio atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Arrinconada contra la puerta, observó la duda en los ojos de Draco, mientras él mismo se preguntaba que estaba pasando allí.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz, anticipándose a lo que seguro iba a ocurrir.

Sin aviso previo el chico avanzó la escasa distancia que les separaba y cubrió con sus labios los de Corinne que luchaban por resistirse.

Acariciaba, mordía con desesperación y necesidad hasta que Corinne no pudo soportarlo más y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, la señal que Draco había estado esperando para profundizar aquel beso.

El cuerpo de Draco terminó por aprisionarla contra la puerta, aferrándola con tal fuerza que pareció que podría aplastarla, y sus manos acariciaban la cintura de Corinne que en esos minutos ya había perdido el norte y se aferraba con fuerza a la nuca del muchacho, revolviéndole el pelo rubio.

Se separaron, apenas un segundo, únicamente para volverse a besar de nuevo con desesperación. Corinne estaba perdida y lo sabía, si hubiese querido quitárselo de encima, aquel hubiera sido el único momento, le podría haber apartado, abofetearlo incluso, el problema era que no quería, que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era volver a sentir los labios de Draco con los suyos.

Casi lo sintió cuando sus bocas se separaron de nuevo, únicamente para que la de Draco fuese a aterrizar en el cuello de la chica y sus manos empezasen a vagar por sus maravillosas curvas, mientras, ella, completamente en éxtasis, no era capaz de razonar lo que ocurría, ni podía ni quería.

Draco supo que había llegado demasiado lejos cuando enterró la cabeza en su cuello, sus manos buscaban acceso a través de su camisa, y hacía tiempo que había hecho desaparecer la molesta corbata de Gryffindor, pero no podía evitar deleitarse cada vez que un gemido ronco escapaba de sus labios y sus manos se crispaban en su nuca.

Cuando fue su nombre lo que la joven susurró con anhelo, supo que había llegado el momento, sintiéndose de nuevo enardecido, aunque continuase ahogándose en el deseo. Volvió a buscar su boca y la besó de nuevo, frenéticamente, por si no podía volver a hacerlo.

Se separó de ella con cuidado, lentamente, reacio a marcharse de allí y la apartó de la puerta, tratando de controlar su respiración y devolver su pulso al ritmo adecuado.

-Tercer piso, segunda clase del pasillo de la derecha, y llegas tarde.-Informó el chico al fin, antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella sin decir una palabra más.

A Corinne le temblaron las piernas, cayó al suelo jadeante, aún escuchaba los pasos de Draco alejarse por el pasillo, cuando fue capaz de volver a razonar con claridad, aunque el corazón todavía le latía desenfrenadamente, únicamente una cosa acudía a su cabeza: lo bien que besaba Draco Malfoy.

Desde luego le había gustado, no podía negarlo, aunque debería sentirse indignada, sentía algo muy parecido a una euforia descontrolada, en todo caso sentía ganas de reír, y no estaba enfadada con Draco Malfoy.

Cuando recordó que tenía una clase a la que acudir a la que verdaderamente llegaba tarde, se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

¿Qué había dicho Draco? "Tercer piso" Volvió por donde había venido hasta encontrar las escaleras, subió a toda velocidad, arrollando a un par de alumnos de primero, "pasillo de la derecha", torció el pasillo con un derrape y tuvo que agradecer a su equilibrio el no acabar contra el resbaladizo suelo. "segunda clase", contó, empujó la puerta y se topó, mejor dicho, atravesó, la traslucida figura del profesor Binns.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en invadir la estancia, Corinne se quedó petrificada delante de la clase, el fantasma la miraba con severidad, la chica se sonrojó brutalmente.

-Ah, señorita, nos alegra que al final haya decidido acompañarnos.-Habló el fantasma.-¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Enseguida, sus compañeros de casa le dedicaron miradas amenazadoras, miró a la zona de los Hufflepuff y Cedric Diggory, con una amplia sonrisa, le indicó el asiento vacío que había a su lado.

Ella corrió a sentarse junto a él, devolviéndole avergonzada la sonrisa.

-¿Te volviste a perder?-Preguntó Diggory casi riendo, cuando el profesor Binns hubo empezado la clase.

Fue ahora cuando Corinne se sintió mal por primera vez, no se había acordado de Cedric, pero ahora algo parecido al remordimiento, meneó la cabeza con fastidio, no había nada entre ella y Ced, jamás lo habría, no podía estancarse en un pasado que apenas había existido, tal vez podía pasar página, olvidar como Cedric.

-Más o menos, este lugar es enorme.-Contestó llanamente, intentando una sonrisa.

Cedric rió divertido, Corinne percibió la mirada irritada de Hermione Granger clavada en su nuca. Cuando miró en su dirección, la prefecta de Gryffindor apartó la vista y empezó a hablar con Ron que ojeaba el libro con aire aburrido, junto al pelirrojo Harry Potter, tenía la vista fija en la nada, no escuchaba una palabra de lo que Binns decía.

-¿Qué le pasa a Potter?-Preguntó Corinne curiosa.

Diggory sonrió alegremente.

-Esta tarde son las pruebas de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, estará maquinando como ganarnos, la Copa de Quidditch es la obsesión de Potter, pero este año es nuestra.-Cedric rió con orgullo al reconocer la victoria de Hufflepuff.

Corinne le dio un empujoncito recriminador y sonrió con malicia.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo.-Sentenció, señalando al tejón con un dedo acusador.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?-Preguntó sorprendido, ocultando una sonrisa.

Corinne asintió con orgullo.

-Sí.-Contestó.- Como cazadora, o al menos jugaba en Beuxbattons.

Diggory asintió sorprendido.

-¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas?-Preguntó incrédulo.-Harry no va a…

-¿Aceptarme? Las pruebas son libres, puedo probar, ¿o no?-Miró molesta a los tres Gryffindor que no parecieron inmutarse.

-Claro.-Admitió.-¿Por qué no? ¿Te importa si voy a las pruebas? Prometen.

Corinne rió, pero el profesor Binns parecía no darse cuenta, hablaba, pero nadie le hacía caso, Corinne incluida.

-Si a Potter no le importa que vayas a mí tampoco.-Ambos chicos rieron.

La clase se hizo extrañamente corta, a pesar de que era aburridísima, pasar la hora charlando con Ced, había logrado distraerla completamente y convertirla en la más amena de toda la jornada, aunque no había aprendido mucho.

-0-

Había terminado las clases, y como de costumbre iba corriendo, su destino era el campo de Quidditch, iba a participar en las pruebas, aunque fuese sólo para molestar a Potter y sus amigos, si no la aceptaban no sería porque era una mala jugadora.

Varios alumnos iban en su misma dirección, todos eran de Gryffindor, aunque le pareció distinguir a un Ravenclaw que iba disimuladamente mezclado con la multitud, ¿Un espía? Se preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

Cargaba la escoba, una Nimbus 2000, algo anticuada, pero efectiva y domada, no tenía ninguna queja respecto a su escoba, por más que hubiese oído milagros de la Saeta de Fuego de Potter.

Lo sintió como si fuese una presencia, cuando ya se acercaba al campo, cuando miró en aquella dirección, se encontró con los ojos de Draco Malfoy clavados en ella, ¿Sentía algo por ella? ¿Debería ponerle las cosas tan fáciles? Le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza y sonrío provocadoramente al chico, que también inclinó la cabeza, antes de que la morena que siempre tenía detrás reclamase su atención con un sonoro golpe en su brazo.

Aceleró el paso y llegó por fin al campo, donde Potter, como capitán explicaba en que iba a consistir la prueba, en las gradas, ocupando la primera fila, Ron y Hermione apoyaban a su amigo, Ginny observaba todo desde atrás.

Potter la contempló con curiosidad y extrañeza, Corinne le sonrió indiferente y se situó junto al último de los aspirantes. Pudo ver como Ron y Hermione la miraban con desconfianza.

-¿Vienes a presentarte?-Preguntó Potter, por si todavía había alguna duda.

Corinne asintió, segura de sí misma.

-¿Qué posición?

-Cazadora.-Respondió.

-Perfecto, prepárate, empezaremos ahora.

-¿Vas a permitir que haga las pruebas?-Preguntó molesto Ron, desde la puerta.

Harry contestó a su amigo con un gesto tranquilizador, el pelirrojo se sentó enfurruñado, y miró a Corinne con desprecio.

-Cuando juguemos contra Slytherin ¿Colarás la Quaffle en nuestros propios aros?

Corinne no se molestó en responder al pelirrojo y se subió orgullosa a su escoba.

Alguien se colocó en el puesto del Guardián y la pelota azul, voló hasta ella.

-¡Ya!-Exclamó Harry desde su escoba.

Corinne agarró la pelota, volando segura hacía el aro de la izquierda, cuando el guardián voló en aquella dirección, pues la chica estaba muy cerca del aro, lanzó la pelota girando bruscamente con su escoba, el guardián trató de corregir el rumbo y parar la Quaffle, que entró limpiamente por el agujero central.

Harry no pudo sino reconocer la maestría del movimiento, con un sonoro "Muy bien", en las gradas únicamente una persona aplaudió, cuando Corinne volvió la vista abajo, mientras volvía a recuperar la Quaffle y el guardián era sustituido, vio a Cedric Diggory que la animaba alegremente, sentado junto a aquella chica, Cho Chang.

La operación se volvió a repetir seis veces más, Corinne logró colar la pelota cinco de esas veces, estaba orgullosa de ello, por no hablar de que se sentía maravillosamente bien volando, con el viento golpeándole la cara y la velocidad haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Harry la felicitó, a regañadientes, y esperó a que los demás aspirantes demostrasen su valía para el equipo.

Las pruebas se alargaron durante casi dos horas más, cuando hubieron terminado, Harry se dedicó un tiempo para tomar una decisión definitiva, más no tardó mucho en tomar una decisión.

Para sorpresa de Corinne, y más aún de Ron y Hermione, ella fue una de las elegidas, cuando la sorpresa se hubo disipado, Corinne abrazó a Harry en un arrebato y éste se sintió incómodo debido a las miradas incrédulas de sus dos amigos.

-Pero Harry, ella…-Trató de protestar Ron, pero el moreno le acalló con un gesto.

-Nada, Ron, este año debemos ganar la copa de Quidditch, y necesitamos los mejores para ello, ¿Quieres que ganemos, Ron?

El pelirrojo asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a una más que sorprendida Hermione.

-Gracias Harry, de verdad.-Le agradeció Corinne al moreno.

-De nada, pero no le des más puntos a Slytherin ¿De acuerdo?-Harry trató de hacer una broma, pero estas nunca se le habían dado bien, así que Corinne le miró algo incómoda y sonrió falsamente para no ofender al chico, no ahora que le había dado el puesto en el equipo.

Salió del campo, con la escoba al hombro y la sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Corinne!-Le llamó una voz alegre corriendo a su espalda.

La chica se detuvo y vio como Cedric Diggory corría hacia ella con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Corinne se sorprendió al ver como el chico la envolvía con sus brazos y la hacía girar en el aire, mientras la felicitaba a gritos.

-¡Eres genial, chica!

-¡Gracias, Ced!-Dijo esta en un tono tímidamente alegre.

Cedric la miró a los ojos cuando la hubo depositado en el suelo, los colores acudieron a las mejillas de la chica que por un momento pensó que el chico iba a besarla.

-Esto…Corinne.-Habló torpemente el chico.-Me preguntaba si…-Los ojos de Cedric habían bajado hasta la boca de Corinne, que todavía más colorada asintió casi sin pensarlo.

Tal vez fue la emoción del momento, o tal vez la inconsciencia que la chica había demostrado poseer, pero fue ella la que rompió la distancia entre ambos y besó a Cedric Diggory que la abrazó con ternura, fue un beso lento, dulce y cariñoso, relativamente corto, pero cargado de ternura y afecto, Corinne supo que no debió haberlo hecho, pero de nuevo, tampoco se arrepintió.

-Disculpa, yo…-Musitó Cedric.

Corinne sonrió con cariño y abrazó al Hufflepuff que no sabía que debía sentir, al besar a Corinne experimentó una sensación desconocida y familiar al mismo tiempo, pero otra parte de su pasado, aquella que no estaba feliz en su interior, pareció callarse definitivamente.

_**Hola, **_

_**Las cosas se ponen interesantes**_

_**Jajaja**_

_**Espero que os guste este cap y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**_

Respuesta al comentario de **jazhy-malfoy **

Holaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado este fic (y el de la pesadilla de un Slytherin), te habrás percatado de que me gusta hacer sufrir a Draco, jaja, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo, por si te interesa actualizaré una vez por semana, generalmente el sábado, tienes razón respecto a Hermione, la verdad es que hay pocas alternativas a la Gryffindor, pero el personaje de Corinne no queda mal del todo, respecto a Draco y Ced, como no estar interesada por ellos, xdxd

Espero que sigas leyendo y besos

Ailvis Malfoy


	7. Capítulo 6

De conejitos y candelabros.

Oficialmente, estaba hecha un lio, confundida, a pesar de creer que lo tenía todo claro, era una especie de paradoja. Lo único que habría deseado apenas dos días atrás había sido que Cedric la besara de aquel modo, volver a experimentar aquella sensación que creía no podría volver a sentir, y ahora que había sucedido no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios había despertado Draco Malfoy en su interior que le impedía estar tranquila consigo misma.

Trataba por todos los medios quitárselo de la cabeza, el Slytherin siempre encontraba el medio para volver, cuando no le esperaba, el recuerdo la asaltaba por la noche, a traición y la duda le impedía dormir como debería.

Así iba perdida y dormida por los pasillos de Hogwarts, desorientada en todos los aspectos, evitando, además, toparse con Draco o Cedric, al que tampoco sabía cómo tratar, pues apenas le había besado en el campo de Quidditch había desaparecido, y también parecía evitarla.

Se sentó como autómata en la clase de la profesora McGonagall, que había encontrado siguiendo a Longbottom, en su estado de semiinconsciencia, tampoco se percató de que Draco Malfoy, sentado a su lado, la observaba con actitud curiosa.

-¿Me has estado evitando Cory?-Preguntó, susurrando en su oído.

La chica dio un respingo y abandonó definitivamente sus pensamientos, trató por todos los medios parecer absolutamente indiferente.

-No.-Mintió, segura de sí misma.-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y con provocadora sonrisa apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica, que, debido a la sensación que provocó el contacto, dio un nuevo respingo, golpeó la mesa con fuerza y miró amenazadoramente a Malfoy, que agachó la cabeza para ocultar la risa, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en la chica.

-¿Algún problema, señorita?-Preguntó McGonagall, nerviosa, pues temía que la situación provocada aquel primer día de clase se repitiera.

Corinne negó con la cabeza, exageradamente y McGonagall prosiguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Nerviosa?-Se burló Malfoy, en un susurro, subiendo ligeramente la mano por la pierna de Corinne que sintió otro escalofrío.

-¡No! ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Inquirió tomando con mano temblorosa su pluma.-¡Para!

Draco alzó una ceja, en actitud burlesca, y subió algo más la mano. La pluma en la mano de Corinne, aterrizó en el suelo y la chica se mordió el labio inferior, desde luego el desgraciado tenía buenas manos.

Carraspeó y se agachó para recoger la maldita pluma que de milagro consiguió atrapar, al levantarse pudo ver la pálida mano de Draco, haciendo dibujos imaginarios sobre su pierna, y algo extraño sintió en la boca del estomago.

-Por favor, estate quieto.-Suplicó la chica, con voz entrecortada.

El chico rió, parecía disfrutar mucho de la situación, seguramente ella también disfrutaría si no estuvieran en una maldita clase abarrotada.

-Como quieras.-Dijo al fin y la muchacha se sintió contradictoriamente decepcionada.

La mano de Malfoy se detuvo pero no se apartó de donde estaba.

-¡Eres de lo peor!-Le reprendió la chica que ya no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió con superioridad.

-Lo sé. Apuesto a que me has echado de menos.

La profesora McGonagall pidió un voluntario para transformar un inocente conejito en candelabro.

Granger levantó la mano y se colocó frente a la clase.

Nadie les prestaba atención.

Corinne se acercó a la oreja del Slytherin.

-No tanto como tú a mi ¿Verdad, Draco?-Ella también sabía jugar. Sonrió al tiempo que deposito un fugaz beso en la mejilla del, repentinamente, confundido muchacho.

-¡Maravilloso señorita Granger!-La felicito McGonagall, entre los vítores de los Gryffindor.-¡Diez puntos más!

La casa de los leones ya iba de nuevo primera en la competición de la Copa de las Casas, y nadie dudaba que la volvieran a ganar.

-¿Algún Slytherin quiere probar?-Preguntó con desdén la profesora.

-Tú.-Corinne empujó levemente a Draco que había olvidado donde estaba y seguía mirando a la chica, confundido.

Se levantó velozmente, al hacerlo se vio obligado a retirar la mano de tan preciada posición y Corinne hubo deseado no animarle a ir. El chico avanzó hacia el centro de la clase con la varita en la mano y McGonagall volvió a convertir el candelabro en conejito.

-Adelante señor Malfoy.-Le instó sin entusiasmo.

Malfoy agitó elegantemente la varita y el blanco animal volvió a sufrir una metamorfosis, había un suntuoso candelabro en su lugar, de oro y ornamentos barrocos, con velas blancas y perfectas y llamas de vivo naranja intenso que titilaban grácilmente con el viento, un mohín de arrogancia no tardó en aparecer en los labios de Malfoy, y Corinne no tardó en recordar que era aquel que le hacía malditamente atractivo.

-¡Es pijo hasta en eso!-Oyó decir a Weasley, Potter rió y Granger le indicó que callase. Corinne se limitó a resoplar.

-Bien señor Malfoy.-Anunció McGonagall, los Slytherins también felicitaron con alegría a su líder.-¡Cinco puntos más para Slytherin!

-¡A Granger le dio diez!-Protestó Parkinson, sentada delante de Corinne.

Draco se detuvo en mitad del pasillo cuando regresaba a su sitio.

-Sí señorita Parkinson, pero el señor Malfoy ya vio como se hacía puesto que la señorita Granger lo hizo primero.

-No estaba prestando atención.-Sonrió Corinne a Draco, que le devolvió el gesto con complicidad.

-¿A no? En ese caso enhorabuna señor Malfoy, un encantamiento magnifico para ser tan improvisado ¡Diez puntos más!-Los Slytherin rieron, Draco alcanzó su asiento al fin.-No obstante señor Malfoy le voy a descontar cinco puntos por no prestar atención en clase.

Ahora fueron los Gryffindor quienes rieron, incluyendo a Corinne que encontraba muy gracioso toda aquella competición.

-Lo mismo va para usted señorita Delors, pues apuesto a que el señor Malfoy no era el único que no me escuchaba, ¿Me equivoco?

De nuevo Slytherin ganaba y de nuevo era por su culpa, si Hermione había ganado diez puntos y ella había perdido cinco, tenían cinco puntos, el total de aquella clase para Slytherin era de diez puesto que Draco había conseguido quince en total y le había quitado cinco, las serpientes les sacaban cinco puntos…y aquel debía ser el motivo para que estos estuviesen tan contentos y para que los Gryffindor la mirasen a ella como si quisieran descuartizarla allí mismo.

-Está bien fin de la clase, lean el próximo capítulo del libro para la siguiente clase por favor.-Mandó McGonagall antes de salir de clase a toda velocidad y más molesta que de costumbre.

Los leones enseguida hicieron los propio no demasiado contentos, Corinne se quedó sentada mientras las serpientes se marchaban, no se sentía mal por la pérdida de puntos, semejante competición le daba bastante igual, pero sus compañeros la consideraban algo parecido a una traidora, ninguno apenas cruzaba un saludo con ella, no tenía ningún amigo, ¡Maldita sea! Era muy popular en Beauxbattons.

-El sombrero debió ponerte en Slytherin.-Aseguró Malfoy que se había quedado allí.

-Dijo que era valiente y sacrificada, que era una Gryffindor.-Aseguró sin apenas mirarlo.

Draco le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y la chica se pregunto si era su forma de hacerle saber que se preocupaba por ella y que, por tanto, le importaba.

¿Habría alguna forma de averiguarlo?

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que debería ser una Slytherin?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Draco rió y se acercó lentamente a la chica.

-Actúas como una Slytherin-Aseguró.-, fastidias a los Gryffindor, eres hiriente si te lo propones, y atrevida, en todos los sentidos.-Sentenció con un susurro, muy cerca de la boca de ella.

¿Atrevida? Quizá era eso, quizá simplemente tenía que arriesgarse.

Fue ella quien besó a Draco, pero él supo tomar el control de la situación en seguida, volvió a ser apasionado, como sólo Draco Malfoy sabía serlo, la mano de Draco fue a aterrizar en el muslo de Corinne, donde había permanecido casi toda la clase de Transformaciones, provocando la sonrisa de la chica contra los labios de Draco.

Un sonoro carraspeó les hizo separarse, Draco maldijo, Corinne volvió la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Dio un bote aún entre los brazos de Malfoy al descubrir a una chica rubia, de saltones ojos azules que les miraba con curiosidad desde muy cerca.

-Disculpad pero tenemos clase aquí.-Informó la muchacha con voz infantil.-¿Qué hacíais? Ese no es el modo de eliminar los Torposoplos.

-¿Qué es un…?

-Déjalo, no te esfuerces.-Contestó Draco resoplando molesto.-Escucha Lunática, ¿Acaso no sabes que este es el mejor método para ahuyentar Torposoplos? Que lo publique tu padre en su revistilla.

Se puso en pie y empezó y Corinne confundida hizo lo mismo.

-Vamonos.-Instó el rubio, no parecía molesto porque les hubiesen descubierto.

Los dos salieron de la clase y caminaron por los pasillos. Corinne se había atrevido, ¿En qué habían cambiado las cosas? Nada había pasado a excepción de que una peculiar chica de Ravenclaw les había descubierto, seguía teniendo dudas, sabía sin saber si todo aquello significaba algo, o simplemente era atracción.

Miró a Draco, un Slytherin, un sangre limpia, tal vez el sangre limpia por excelencia, y se le ocurrió un modo hiriente y atrevido de averiguar lo que el chico sentía en realidad, y que tal vez ayudaba a saber que sentía ella.

-Bueno quizá podemos hablar con Dumbledore y te cambie a Slytherin, todos se quedarán mucho más tranquilos.-El chico bromeaba y Corinne vio clara su oportunidad.

-Yo no puedo ir a Slytherin.-Aseguró muy convencida de lo que decía.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el chico sentándose sobre un murete que daba a la arcada de uno de los patios interiores del castillo.

Corinne se sentó a su lado, consciente de que muchas cosas iban a depender de la reacción de Draco.

-Mis padres son muggles.-Soltó, con seriedad, con tranquilidad, observando con atención la reacción del chico.

Draco se quedó estático, tratando de sopesar las palabras de Corinne. Era una broma, ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Sus carcajadas resonaron en todo el pasillo, Draco reía espasmódicamente y lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

-Hablo en serio.-Aseguró Corinne, aliviada y decepcionada a partes iguales.

Dejó de reír, al tiempo que sus ojos grises se clavaban fijos en los de ella, irritados, molestos, casi con odio.

No dijo nada, se puso en pie, sin molestarse en mirarla un minuto más y desapareció por el pasillo, haciendo resonar con fuerza sus pasos, deseando gritar, maldecir y golpear a alguien hasta quedar exhausto.

Por su parte Corinne sintió una desazón terrible, poco le faltó para correr tras él y confesar su engaño, pero se detuvo, a fin de cuantas eso arreglaba las cosas y Draco había salido de la ecuación tan rápido como había entrado. Si a él no le importaba a ella tampoco, se dijo, pero una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

_**Bueno aquí el capítulo diez, ya sé que en éste falta nuestro Hufflepuff preferido, pero los capítulos próximos serán única y exclusivamente para él, así que quería darle su momento a Malfoy, que volverá a la carga no os preocupéis, en cuanto se le pase el estado catatónico en que se nos ha quedao volverá, a quien se le ocurre decirle eso…Corinne no aprenderá, jajaj**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y vuestros comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**_

_**Besos Aivlis Malfoy. **_

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy-Malfoy:**

Holaaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado, si que es verdad que Corinne es una suertuda, y que nadie podría escoger entre ambos, pero quedarse con los dos…no creo que a ellos les parezca bien, claro que si no se enteran, jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando…

Besos

PD: Tienes buenas vibraciones respecto a Hermione.


	8. Capítulo 7

De torposoplos y ministros muggles.

-¡Corinne!-La llamó una voz, algo exaltada.-¡Corinne!

La zarandeó pues la chica parecía ausente a todo, sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol, abrazándose las piernas con aire compungido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Corinne?-La chica abrió los ojos, únicamente para encontrarse con la mirada serena y la sonrisa tierna de Cedric Diggory.

-¡Cedric!-Se sorprendió con alegría, pues el joven llevaba varios días evitándola, lo mismo que hacía Draco Malfoy.-Sí, estoy bien.

-Veras, yo…me gustaría hablar contigo.-Dijo, sentándose junto a la chica.

Ella sonrió y se sintió mejor consigo misma, pues creía volver a tener claros sus sentimientos hacia Cedric, siempre había querido a Cedric, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, el hecho de que ahora sus sentimientos pudiesen ser correspondidos era más de lo que había podido desear.

-Yo quería pedirte disculpas-Empezó el Huflepuff con voz queda.-, por lo del otro día, se que apenas nos conocemos, no debí…

Corinne le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano, ahora incapaz de seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba.

-Cedric, tú y yo fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos, el año pasado, durante el torneo del que te hablé, entablamos una buena relación.-Explicó la joven con la vista clavada en el césped.

-¿De veras?-Preguntó el muchacho, con alegría en la voz.

Corinne asintió, sin mirar a Cedric, que tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

-Tiene sentido, he tenido sueños, de lo que pasó, tú estás en todos.-Afirmó con extrañeza.-Pero…pero en esos sueños hay uno que se repite con más frecuencia, en ése yo…no estoy seguro, pero creo que, que muero.-Afirmó, haciendo una pausa extraña, le resultaba incomodo hablar de ello.

Corinne, con sorpresa, por fin le miró, y clavó sus ojos en los de él, con un gesto de la mano le invitó a continuar.

-Entonces, tú…tú, te va a resultar extraño pero, tú me devolvías a la vida, con…con un beso.-Terminó con una sonrisa, pues sabía que el relato era absurdo.

Corinne abrió los ojos, atónita, sin saber que debía responder, por un lado la verdad era tentadora, quería que él supiese lo que ella sentía, quería que conociese el sacrificio que había hecho por él, pero se lo había prometido al director, sabía que no debía, que sería peligroso y empeoraría las cosas.

-Cedric yo…

-Lo sé, es ridículo, olvídalo por favor.-Suplicó, volviendo la vista avergonzado.

-No.-Se negó ella. Y una imperiosa necesidad de confesar la invadió.-Tu siempre me gustaste, desde que te conocí, pero…tú, cuando todo sucedió, no pude aceptar que había ocurrido.

-Corinne…

-Le prometí al profesor Dumbledore que no te hablaría de lo que pasó, no puedo contarte nada.-Se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse de allí, pero él le tomó la mano y la detuvo.

-Entonces ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?-Preguntó con ansiedad.-¿Esos sueños son verdad? Necesito saberlo.

Corinne volvió a sentirse dividida, decidiéndose por tomar a Cedric por los hombros, con delicadeza.

-Se lo prometí.-Susurró.

Cedric la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola, con la esperanza de que al sentirla cerca todas sus dudas quedarían disipadas, pues había una pequeña parte de él que estaba convencida de que todo aquello era verdad.

-Corinne ¿Yo te gustaba?-Preguntó, al cabo.-¿Ya no?

Corinne se tensó bajo el abrazo de Cedric, pues eso mismo se había llegado a preguntar ella escasos días atrás, todavía reflexionaba al respecto cuando él llegó.

Apartándose ligeramente de él le miró a los ojos, Corinne supo entonces la respuesta, supo que debía contestar.

-Sí, pero todavía me gustas, mucho, es más, yo diría que te…

Quiso terminar pero Cedric la calló posando sus labios sobre los de ella, en parte porque se moría de ganas por besarla y en parte, porque no estaba preparado para oír lo que ella quería decir, porque tal vez en otro momento se arrepentiría.

La muchacha correspondió con ternura el beso del Hufflepuff, profundizando lentamente y dándole intensidad casi sin pretenderlo. Cedric, en un principio sorprendido, siguió el ritmo que la joven marcaba, tomándola con firmeza por la cintura y atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Sonrió con dulzura cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y fue Corinne quien le volvió a besar, embriagada por el familiar aroma de Cedric, al besarle, lograba olvidar donde estaba, quien era, y que el peso de la verdad los separaba, y Cedric se sentía completo, como si mientras durase el beso, todo recuerdo regresaba, toda verdad se hacía evidente y ya nada más importaba.

Pero cuando se separaban, la consciencia y el olvido pesaban más, los remordimientos y la culpa por el daño infligido, por la ley violada y el pasado desconocido, se hacían más fuertes que ellos, por eso volvían a besarse, para olvidar y recordar al mismo tiempo, para sentir que al besarse, llenaban la mitad que al otro le faltaba.

-0-

-En Francia, el primer ministro muggle acepta que el ministro de magia acuda a las reuniones de gobierno.-Explicó la chica rubia con tono emocionado.

Únicamente Theodore Nott la escuchaba, Draco Malfoy, a pesar de estar sentado a su lado, tenía la vista fija en la puerta del Gran Comedor y no escuchaba más de tres palabras seguidas de la maravillosa discusión entre sus dos compañeros.

Seguía furioso como jamás lo había estado, ni siquiera cuando Potter le ganó por primera vez al Quidditch se había sentido tan enfadado, sabía lo que ocurría, cada vez que trataba de dejar la mente en blanco "sangre sucia" era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez y la escena pasaba ante sus ojos.

Era imposible que fuese sangre sucia, porque los ojos de un Malfoy jamás se posarían en una hija de muggles, y mucho menos sus labios sobre su piel, pero el solo recuerdo de la embriagadora sensación de besarla, lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, y eso le ponía de peor humor. Un par de muebles de la Sala Común e incluso Pansy, se habían resentido por ello.

Theodore le lanzaba miradas comprensivas, como si supiese lo que pasaba, pero Draco no se lo había contado, no pensaba hacerlo, estaba avergonzado, molesto por semejante humillación, y no creía que nadie pudiese entenderlo, ni siquiera él lo lograba.

-Pero si el primer ministro muggle francés es un…-Nott se calló, pues la joven rubia le fulminó con la mirada, advirtiendo que no hablará de más.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa cínica que se le congelo en el rostro cuando vio entrar en el Gran Comedor a Cedric Diggory y a Corinne, juntos y sonrientes, excesivamente amistosos, y algo se despertó en su interior, algo que deseaba salir y descuartizar a Diggory.

-Un hombre encantador, seguro.-Rectificó Theodore por complacer a la chica.

Draco Malfoy conoció entonces los celos, supo, a pesar de que jamás lo reconocería en público, lo que se sentía cuando no se conseguía a la chica, a pesar del estatus de sangre de ésta, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, no merecía la pena perder el sueño por una hija de muggles, Draco Malfoy no se rebajaría a tanto, se dijo que ella no le interesaba, que tenía cientos de chicas donde escoger.

-Seguro que no tan encantador como tú.-Le decía la rubia a Nott que le sonreía embelesado.

Pobre Theodore, pensó Draco también sonriendo, pues la joven rubia ya había conseguido lo que quería y el Slytherin había perdido aquel debate improvisado.

Cuando, con un gesto involuntario, volvió a fijar la vista sobre las puertas del Gran Comedor, un chica rubia y con uniforme de Ravenclaw entraba en el salón, con unas estrafalarias gafas con las que parecía escrutar la multitud, al mirar hacía la mesa de Slytherin se detuvo y, cambiando de rumbo se acercó hacia allí.

Malfoy soltó una risotada y sintió una ligera curiosidad por saber sobre que imaginaría criatura hablaría Lunática Lovegoode aquella vez.

-Muchas gracias, pero a pesar de eso, el primer ministro fran…-Theodore no pudo terminar la frase, pues Luna había llegado a su altura y se había quitado las gafas.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada histérica, cuando, sin mediar palabra, Luna besó a Nott, con timidez, en los labios, pasados escasos segundos, en que ninguno de los dos se movió, la chica se separó y miró al trio con simpatía.

La chica rubia bullía de ira, Malfoy reía sin control y Theodore, todavía sorprendido, tenía los ojos desorbitados, abiertos como platos, sin comprender que pasaba.

-Disculpa Theodore Nott, tenías la cabeza llena de Torposoplos, esta es la mejor forma de ahuyentarlos, ¿Verdad Draco Malfoy?-Habló Luna, con voz infantil y un sonrojo en las mejillas, antes de marcharse dando saltitos de alegría.

Draco estalló en carcajadas más sonoras, la Slytherin rubia, que no había entendido nada, abofeteó a Nott y se marchó indignada, el pobre castaño fulminó con la mirada a Draco que reía descontrolado.

No tardó en percatarse que no era el único que reía, al fijar la vista en la mesa de Hufflepuff, de donde procedía la carcajada, la mirada plateada de Draco se topó con la de una Gryffindor, se miraron con complicidad un momento, hasta que el Slytherin recordó lo sucedido y apartó furioso la vista, volviendo a fijar su atención en Nott, que no se había movido.

-¿No deberías ir tras ella?-Sugirió Malfoy.-Y yo que pensaba que lo que se interponía entre vosotros era un muggle francés y no Lunática.

Nott asintió de mala gana y miró a Malfoy mientras se ponía en pie.

-Al menos mi competencia está a quilómetros de distancia.-Comentó con tono burlón, señalando con la cabeza la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Qué sabrás tú.-Replicó Draco, de mala gana.

Nott sonrió misteriosamente y salió a toda velocidad del Gran Comedor, tras los pasos de su adorada afrancesada.

Malfoy clavó la mirada en el plato, recordándose que por nada del mundo podía mirarla, no era digna de él y no pensaba rebajarse, por no hablar de que parecía haber entablado una buena relación con Diggory, sintiéndose con un estúpido, se levantó también de la mesa saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros. Acompañado de una última risita de un coro de Hufflepuff, de nuevo el odio corrió por sus venas, y la determinación de actuar se apoderó de él, más rápido de lo que podía detenerla.

_**Siento mucho el retraso de verdad, pero he estado un pelín liadilla, espero que os hata gustado y espero vuestros comentarios**_

_**muchos besos **_

_**Aivlis Malfoy**_

Respuesta al comentario de **jazhy-malfoy**

Holaaaa

Todo bien? Espero que si, siento haber tardado tanto de verdad. No te preocupes los padres de Cory NO son muggles, para sangre sucias ya tenemos a Hermione, lo que pasa es que no conozco mejor método para torturar al pobre Draco y probar si sus sentimientos son ciertos o no

Esperro que te haya gustado, que buen ojo tiene Granger a que sí.

Besos y hasta pronto.


	9. Cápíutlo 8

De confesiones dolorosas y despedidas ¿permanentes?

Corinne rió, sentada junto a Cedric Diggory, junto a él, sus colores: rojo y escarlata, desentonaba entre el amarillo de Hufflepuff. Vio a la estrafalaria Ravenclaw dirigirse alegremente hacia su mesa y la bofetada que la Slytherin rubia propino al pobre chico al que dulcemente la tal Lovegood había besado, resonó en todo el Gran Comedor.

Sus carcajadas no eran las únicas que pudo percibir, Draco Malfoy también se reía, tan solo ellos habían comprendido que había impulsado los actos de la chica.

Sus miradas se encontraron, con complicidad, Corinne trató de reprimir la convulsión en la boca del estomago, cuando la escruto la mirada plateada de Draco, pero apenas tuvo tiempo, pues este desvió enseguida la mirada y ella volvió a centrar su atención en Cedric, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó Cedric, pues la risa de Corinne le había sobresaltado, pues había permanecido indiferente a la escena en la mesa de Slytherin.

Súbitamente incomoda, Corinne trató de inventar una excusa, o una distracción que le permitiera evadir la pregunta, Cedric la miraba curioso.

-Nada, Diggory, no seas curioso, esa chica me pareció…extraña.-Sonrió a la Ravenclaw de ojos saltones, Cedric esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Luna Lovegood?

Corinne asintió, con gesto divertido se señalo la sien con el dedo índice, que hizo rodar para indicar locura. Hubo risas en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Corinne se sintió bien al pensar que resultaba simpática a los tejones.

Alguien se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Corinne miraba a Cedric y no se percató hasta que un violento carraspeo llamó su atención.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir esta tierna escena, pero…me gustaría verla.-Los ojos de Draco Malfoy fulminaron a Corinne y esta sintió el peligro con anticipación.

-¿Perdona, Malfoy?-Preguntó Diggory sin comprender.

Corinne se puso en pie, dispuesta a callar a Malfoy, antes de que dijese algo de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde.

-Malfoy…-Empezó ella, pero el rubio hizo un amenazador gesto de la mano, haciéndola callar.

-Decía que me gustaría ver la marca de que deja la maldición asesina, si es que deja, claro.-Abrió, con intención, la caja de Pandora, furiosa Corinne le fulminó con la mirada, pero Draco sólo sonrió.

Los ojos de Cedric se abrieron con sorpresa, y miró a Corinne interrogativamente, pero ella se cubría la boca con las manos, incrédula por la sorpresa y el chico consideró más apropiado mantener las apariencias delante del Slytherin.

-No sé de que hablas Malfoy.-Aseguró, tratando de parecer impasible.

-¡Claro! Has perdido la memoria.-La voz de Malfoy sonó falsamente violentada, como si hubiese metido la pata.-Pobre, ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? Me pregunto si de verdad fue el Señor Tenebroso y no las ganas de ganar el torneo de Potter, dicen que ha perdido la cabeza.-Añadió lo último en un susurro, repitiendo el gesto que Corinne había hecho al referirse a Luna Lovegood.

La chica palideció, miraba a Malfoy incapaz de hablar, incapaz de comprender qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo el Slytherin, o qué pretendía.

-¡Malfoy!-Le reprendió en un susurro histérico, pero él sólo la miró con asco, entonces Corinne sintió la horrible necesidad de golpearle.

-Mira, Malfoy no sé de qué demonios hablas, pero te aseguro que no tengo ninguna marca que enseñarte.-Señaló al rubio de forma amenazante, pues empezaba a sentirse molesto por toda aquella situación, todo el mundo parecía saber algo que él no conocía, y nadie estaba dispuesto a contárselo.

-¡Lástima!-Se encogió de hombros con falsa decepción y, tras lanzar una última mirada suspicaz a Corinne, se alejo hasta la salida del Gran Comedor y salió, algo reconfortado pues había logrado acallar el malestar que se había apoderado de él, por lo menos por el momento.

Mientras el caos se apoderaba de los Hufflepuff, la mayoría había saltado en improperios contra Slytherin, Corinne permanecía aún en shock, de pie, incapaz de creer que Malfoy hubiese sido capaz de algo así, Cedric la miraba, interrogativo.

-Corinne, ¿Podemos hablar?-Solicitó, con voz queda.

Aterrada, Corinne asintió, pues sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria posible, con decisión, siguió a Cedric fuera del Gran Comedor, y caminaron en un incomodo silencio hasta llegar a los silenciosos jardines, con calma y parsimonia, Cedric se sentó en el césped, observando con melancolía la luna, Corinne se sentó a su lado, los ojos, por el contrario, clavados en el suelo.

-Malfoy decía la verdad.-Dijo Cedric, y Corinne tuvo la certeza de que fue una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta.

Incapaz de seguir mintiendo, Corinne asintió, temerosa de la reacción del chico. Todo permaneció en silencio, Cedric titubeó un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó, su voz sonaba neutra y la expresión extraña en sus ojos, atormentaron a la asustada Corinne.

-Yo…no estoy segura, Potter apareció, salió de la nada, tú estabas con él, mu-muerto y…-Su voz se quebró, incapaz de continuar su relato, el Hufflepuff, pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella, reconfortándola y con un apretón cariñoso la invitó a seguir.-Di-dijo que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado, que él te había asesinado, pero yo…nadie lo vio, nadie sabe que ocurrió en realidad, muchos creen que miente.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la chica, Cedric la abrazó más fuerte, buscando él su propio consuelo, palpando con temor la siguiente pregunta que iba a formular.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ahora estoy vivo?-Su voz sonó queda, rasposa, algo herida, Corinne se estremeció, y las manos de Cedric acariciaron sus espalda.

-Yo, no pude soportarlo-Ahora Corinne sollozaba contra el pecho de Cedric.-, no creía que pudiera ser verdad, me negué a creerlo y…pasó mucho tiempo, v-varios meses, hasta que encontré un libro y…-Sus lágrimas hicieron incomprensibles sus palabras, Cedric se estremeció pues supo que sus sueños eran reales, sabiendo que la joven iba a ser incapaz de terminar, decidió hacerlo él en su lugar.

-Y me resucitaste.-La frase le sonó tristemente absurda, el cuerpo de Corinne se volvió a estremecer bajo su abrazo, y el joven la estrechó con más fuerza, calmándola con caricias, tratando de apartar sus incesantes lágrimas.

Corinne asintió, repetidamente, gimoteando todavía, trató de disculparse, no se arrepentía pero creyó que al hacerlo sería por el bien de Cedric, pero ahora no podía evitar pensar que él no era feliz, que sentía que no estaba en su lugar y que si apenas conservaba sus recuerdos le había arrebatado, sin saberlo, todo lo que él era en realidad.

-No te disculpes, ¿Entiendes? ¡Jamás! ¡No vuelvas a pedirme perdón!-Exigió Cedric, preocupado por si la joven había malinterpretado sus palabras.-No se me ocurre mejor cosa que hubiese podido hacer por mí. ¡Te sacrificaste por mí! Debo darte las gracias, ¡Gracias!

Corinne lo abrazó con fuerza, sonrió cuando las lágrimas cesaron, sus enrojecidos ojos se encontraron con los del muchacho que sonrió con gratitud en su mirada.

La culpa de Corinne se acallo y su corazón latió con fuerza, con renovado jubilo, Cedric todavía la abrazaba, al tiempo que las respuestas que obtenía le otorgaban la paz, a pesar de que seguía sin comprender del todo que había ocurrido. Sus sueños eran reales, ella le había salvado, le había dado la vida y en aquel momento, únicamente quiso agradecérselo, demostrar lo mucho que la quería, con una necesidad que no había sentido nunca antes.

Besó los labios de Corinne, salados por las lágrimas y se aferraba a su cuerpo con necesidad, ella, por su parte, dejaba escapar unas últimas lágrimas, sabiéndose exculpada y agradecida con Cedric.

-0-

Si hubiese decidido ir directamente a su Sala Común, ahora no estaría allí, mirándolos, semioculto tras un árbol y las sombras de la noche.

Pero la necesidad de tomar el aire le llevó a los terrenos de Hogwarts y la estampa que se desarrollaba frente a él le inundó de odio, apretó las mandíbulas, reprimiendo un grito furioso que luchaba por salir, sus manos se hundieron iracundas en la tierra, el césped se retorcía bajo sus furiosos aspavientos, todo ello en un profundo silencio, únicamente roto por los últimos sollozos de Corinne, mientras Cedric Diggory la besaba una y otra vez.

Lo primero que quiso hacer fue salir corriendo de allí, huir lejos y dejar de mirar aquel momento intimo, pero después deseó destrozar a Diggory, e incluso a Corinne si era necesario, hacerlo y disfrutar con ello. Enseguida, sin que su ira descendiera, se quedó allí, inmóvil, incapaz de apartar la vista, deseoso, aunque también se odio a sí mismo por ello, estar en el lugar de Diggory, mas enseguida borró también este último pensamiento, él era mejor que todo eso, mejor que aquellos dos que se besaban ajenos a su presencia, ella no era digna de él, jamás lo sería.

Como si este último pensamiento le sosegara se tumbó sobre la húmeda hierba, contemplando la luna en lugar de los dos chicos. Tenía que reconocer que había sido un estúpido, casi había sido él quien les había empujado a confesarse la verdad, y por más que se repitió que no debía importarle, no era capaz de soportar que Corinne besará a otro que no fuera él.

-0-

Tras dudar un instante, la chica se acercó al anciano con gesto algo preocupado, no se arrepentía de haberle contado la verdad a Cedric, pero si era cierto que creía que el director debía saberlo.

-Disculpe profesor Dumbledore.-Le llamó la chica, con voz queda.

-Ah, buenos días señorita Delors, parece que se está adaptando perfectamente a Hogwarts.-Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad, Corinne hizo lo propio.

-Yo no diría eso, pero…

-Nada señorita Delors, nada. ¿Desea algo?-Preguntó el hombre, con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

Corinne asintió, sorprendida por la actitud de Dumbledore.

-Vera señor, Cedric sabe lo que paso.-Habló Corinne.- Anoche, Draco Malfoy…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no se preocupe, curioso el comportamiento del señor Malfoy, ¿No cree?-Corinne abrió mucho los ojos, Dumbledore sonrió con complicidad.-¿Cree, señorita, que es justo para él hacerle creer que es hija de muggles?

Corinne boqueó un par de veces, incrédula, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo demonios podía saberlo.

-¿Cómo lo…?-Por tercera vez, Dumbledore la calló, con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa serena en los labios.

-Me preguntaba si se le dio bien limpiar la sala de trofeos, creo que ahora ya puedo cambiar de lugar la copa del torneo.-Lo dijo para sí, pero Corinne asintió y devolvió la mirada al anciano, ahora ya no dudaba que Dumbledore había dejado allí la copa para que Cedric recordara.

-Señor, ¿Usted quería que él lo supiese?-Preguntó, incrédula.

Dumbledore dejó escapar una ligera risita, calmada, algo infantil.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Soy un hombre anciano, empiezo a olvidar las cosas.-Guiño un ojo a la chica que se sorprendió todavía más.

-Gracias señor, muchas gracias.-Contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

-No tiene porqué darlas, señorita, yo no he hecho nada, pero ¿Usted ya está segura?-El repentino tono serio de Dumbledore tomó desprevenida a la chica.

¿Si estaba segura? ¿Respecto a…? Lo pensó un momento, quiso decir que sí, pero no tuvo el valor de responder, algo en su interior se lo impedía, porque a pesar de haber alcanzado la felicidad junto a Cedric, haberse sincerado con él, había algo que faltaba, algo que añoraba y que el Hufflepuff no podía darle, porque no era algo lo que faltaba, sino alguien.

No contestó, y Dumbledore asintió comprensivo.

-En ese caso, señorita Delors, tal vez debería darles igualdad de oportunidades, ¿No cree?

Sin esperar respuesta, y sin decir una palabra más Albus Dumbledore se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Corinne plantada en mitad del pasillo, sorprendida, incrédula y muy confundida.

Permaneció allí plantada unos minutos más, hasta que un tumulto de muchachos, salidos de la nada, inundó el pasillo, con destino a sus respectivas clases, como un fantasma, despertando del letarlo, siguió a sus compañeros, tratando de recordar que clase tenía en aquel instante.

Al seguir a Neville Longbottom hasta la clase de transformaciones, maldijo para sus adentros, al tiempo que alcanzaba su lugar junto a Draco.

La clase empezó, Draco apenas la miró, Corinne recordó lo ocurrido allí, apenas un par de días atrás, casi sin pretenderlo, sonrió.

-Draco.-Lo llamó, pues pensó que tenía que hacer caso a Dumbledore y contarle la verdad al Slytherin.-¡Escúchame Draco!

El chico no se volvió, Corinne le apreciaba, quería ser su amiga, no podía negar aquello, pero se repetía que estaba segura de amar a Cedric, le era imposible quitarse a Draco de la cabeza, ¿Acaso lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido por ella? Algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que sí.

Miró con atención a Draco, olía a césped y su túnica estaba sucia, extrañada, pues se había fijado en que el chico parecía siempre impoluto. Con más atención, vio una brizna de hierba en su rubio y inconvenientemente despeinado cabello.

Se sorprendió a si misma alargando la mano, con gesto decidido, le apartó la hierba de sus suaves cabellos, Draco dio un respingo.

-¡No me toques, sangre sucia!-Espetó en un grito susurrado.

Su voz sonó siseante, peligrosa a pesar de sonar queda y Corinne se encogió ligeramente en su asiento.

-Tengo que contarte algo.-Susurró, con tono suave, rogando porque él la escuchara.

-Nada de lo que tú puedas decir me interesa.-Masculló, odioso, hiriente al remarcar el tú.

Corinne suspiró frustrada, y sus esperanzas murieron, pero tal vez era mejor así, tenía a Cedric, eso era lo único que deseaba, lo único que podía importarle, y si alguna vez había sentido algo por Draco Malfoy, eso había muerto allí, en ese preciso instante.

**Holaaaaaa**

**que tal? jaja Espero que os haya gustado, **

**Draquito va algo rezagado en la carrera, tranquis las que esteis con él, remontará...jajajaja**

**gracias por leer, nos vemos en los comentarios ok?**

**besos Aivlis Malfoy,**

Respuesta al comentario de** Jazhy-malfoy**

Holaaaaa, claro que fui al estreno, jajaja, me encantó la peli, creo que es de las más fieles al libro, no? Me pareció genial, y a ti? Respecto a Hermione no pienses que a mí no me gusta, también es uno de mis personajes preferidos, pero, reconozcámoslo, cuando quiere es algo repelente, jajajaja. Ves que Corinne es muy lista eh? No pierde oportunidad, jajaja, pero es que con Drao y Cedric, quién se contiene? Me alegra que te haya gustado, os leemos pronto

Muchos besos

Aivlis Malfoy.

PD: A mí también me encanta Theo Nott, pobrecito que de momento no ha tenido mucha suerte, volverá a salir más adelante, jajaja.


	10. Capítulo 9

De una verdad incómoda y una Snitch enloquecida.

-¡Capitanes, estréchense la mano!-Ordenó la señora Hooch, agarrando con fuerza el silbato.

Los dos chicos lo hicieron, bruscamente, aguijoneándose con la mirada. La fría y enguantada mano de Draco Malfoy, apretó con furia la de Diggory, y en cuanto sus miradas se toparon, asesinas, el Hufflepuff, supo que no sólo competían por la Snitch.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, y aún así sólo sirvió para hacer crecer el desagrado que sentía por el rubio, niño mimado y caprichoso, únicamente se quería a sí mismo y nadie estaba a su altura, él jamás podía perder.

Pues iba a perder, empezando por aquel partido, Draco Malfoy iba a perder.

Mientras se subía a la escoba no podía evitar pensar en el porqué, el Slytherin lo sabía, sabía lo que había le había pasado el curso pasado, y Cedric se preguntaba si todo el mundo lo sabía y únicamente él se había atrevido a hablar, o, por el contrario, ella se lo había contado.

La posibilidad le hacía hervir la sangre, ¿Corinne y Malfoy tenían esa confianza? ¿La habían tenido? En el fondo era incapaz de pensar que pudiese haber algo entre ellos, pero después lo pensaba, imágenes se repetían en su cabeza y recordaba que ella le había defendido, que se había marchado con él aquella tarde en que le habló del torneó de los Tres Magos y, sobretodo, los había encontrado juntos aquel sábado en que ella tuvo que limpiar la Sala de Trofeos, le pareció extraño en aquella ocasión, tal vez, se equivocó al no darle importancia.

Draco se elevó en el aire, cuando la señora Hooch soltó la Snitch y tuvo la determinación de ganar el partido, tenía que ganar, era mejor que Diggory, tejón con aires de grandeza, se decía campeón pero apenas recordaba que ropa interior había llevado la noche anterior.

No se engañaba, no quería a Corinne, era inferior, sangre sucia, pero le atraía, mucho, el hecho de que Cedric Diggory, pudiese tenerla y él no le volvía loco, Draco Malfoy era un egoísta, si él no podía tenerla nadie debía.

Cedric tomo altura, detrás de Malfoy, los dos buscaban, ávidos la pelota, mientras a su alrededor, las Bludgers golpeaban sin cuartel, impávidas, arrojadas por los Golpeadores de uno y otro equipo, y los Cazadores trataban de hacerse con la Quaffle e introducirla en el aro rival.

Lee Jordan relataba el partido.

-Slytherin 20, Hufflepuff 0.-El desanimo era evidente en la voz del Gryffindor que lo único que deseaba era ver perder a las serpientes.

Observándolo todo, con un nudo incomodo en la garganta, una chica sentada en la grada de Hufflepuff no podía evitar contemplar el partido con una preocupación impropia.

Era exagerado el modo en que los dos chicos recorrían el cielo, buscando con la mirada ansiosa la pequeña pelota dorada, atacándose el uno al otro.

-Slytherin 50, Hufflepuff 0.-Lee Jordan empezaba a sonar enfadado.

Corinne ahogó un grito cuando la Bludger pasó a escasos centímetros de Malfoy, enseguida se reprendió a sí misma, el Slytherin desagradecido no significaba nada para ella y sin embargo sentía que mientras los veía ahí, peleando por ganar el partido, como si realmente hubiese algo más en juego, no podía evitar debatirse.

No lograba aceptar que dudaba de lo que sentía hacia Cedric, peo ya empezaba a hacerse innegable.

Sabía que le quería, adoraba estar con él, pero había algo extraño en ello, era todo igual, pero todo diferente. Aún así, lo que la unía a Cedric era muy fuerte, fuerte como la vida, como el sacrificio que ella había hecho por él, lo volvería a hacer gustosa, sentía que el mundo se iba a acabar sin él.

Y Draco, él era nuevo, un imán, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca, con Draco no había presión, ningún secreto que les separaba, o al menos no lo había antes.

No podía evitar sentirse dolida y decepcionada ante la reacción de Draco por su mentira, no entendía cómo podía ser tan despreciable, cómo podía odiarla de repente porque sus padres eran supuestos muggles, era una estupidez, ¿Acaso él no la quería? ¿Era únicamente por diversión?

Por algún extraño motivo no le era indiferente el hecho de no importarle al rubio, cuya mirada gris se había marcado a fuego en su memoria y que le asaltaba por las noches para no dejarla dormir en paz.

-Slytherin 100, Hufflepuff 10.-Lee Jordan sonó tremendamente aburrido al recordar el marcador.

En el aire, Cedric y Draco, se acercaban a la Snitch, los Slytherin gritaban de excitación, los Hufflepuff parecían tensos, animaban a Cedric para que cogiera la pelotita dorada.

El Hufflepuff iba algo rezagado, aceleraba y Draco miraba triunfal sobre su hombro, a escasos milímetros de coger la Snitch, la pelotita dio un bandazo y cayó en picado, ambos chicos la imitaron, mientras Slytherin marcaba otro tanto.

Corinne dejó escapar un ligero gemidito, el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y ninguno de los dos mostró intención de remontar el vuelo, aún sabiendo que era falta, se empujaban el uno al otro para dificultar el trayecto al oponente.

-¡Maldita sea!-Rezongó Jordan, exasperado.- Slytherin marca de nuevo, 160 puntos para ellos, todo depende de Cedric Diggory, para lograr empate.

En su sitio Corinne no se atrevía a animar a Cedric, no movía ni un solo músculo y pasaba el tiempo del partido siguiendo con la mirada a los dos buscadores, cuya exacerbada competitividad no parecía decaer.

Draco volaba delante de Diggory, el Huffepuff recortaba rápidamente distancias, la snitch volvía a cambiar de rumbo y se elevaba, ambos reaccionaron a tiempo y se elevaron tras la pelota dorada, los pies de ambos estuvieron a escasos milímetros de tocar el suelo.

Cedric estaba concentrado en Draco y la Snitch, tanto que el resto de partido carecía de sentido, apenas oía los gritos jubilosos del público que le animaban como si fuese la última esperanza que les quedaba en la vida, no le importaba el peligroso rumbo de las Bludgers que pasaban zumbando por su lado, amenazando con derribarle en cualquier momento, el único momento en que desviaba la atención de la mancha dorada que debía atrapar era cuando centraba la atención en su oponente, comprobando lo cerca que estaba y las intenciones que tenía.

Entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Los Slytherin se pusieron en pie, enfervorecidos, los Hufflepuff no tardaron en seguirles, casi en éxtasis, el sonido del silbato de la Señora Hooch indicó el final del partido y, de golpe, todo se detuvo.

Corinne recorrió el campo con la mirada, buscando a las dos figuras que llevaba observando desde que el partido había empezado, el resto de la afición hacía lo propio.

Cedric Diggory apareció entonces, deslizándose suavemente sobre su escoba, alzando con su mano izquierda una pequeña pelota dorada, Draco Malfoy desmontaba, furioso y frustrado se alejó de allí.

Slytherin seguía celebrando el último tanto, dado por bueno, pues la Quaffle había entrado por el aro, apenas dos segundos antes de que Diggory atrapase la Snitch.

-Slytherin 170, Hufflepuff 160.-Lee Jordan abandonó el micrófono y desapareció de su puesto, golpeando cuanto se cruzara en su paso en el proceso.

Cedric aferró la pelota entre sus manos, había ganado, a pesar de la derrota, había ganado a Draco Malfoy, tal vez no tenía sentido alegrarse cuando tu equipo perdía el primer partido de Quidditch, pero para él fue suficiente con ello.

Corinne abandonó su puesto en la grada, y se reunió en el campo con los jugadores, algunos alababan a Cedric, pero la mayoría eran decepcionados tejones y dichosas serpientes.

-¡Has estado genial!-La chica le felicitó, sin poder evitar un deje de extrañeza en su voz.

Volvió a sentirse incomoda.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó el chico, aferrando la Snitch en su mano.

-¡Has perdido! ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?-Aguijoneó Corinne, con toda la intención en su voz, molesta de repente.

-No entiendo…-Trató de hablar el chico, pero ella se lo impidió.

-¿Es que no podéis dejar de comportaros como animales? ¿Tenéis que demostrar quién es el dominante? ¿Acaso pensáis que voy a entregarme al que coja la maldita pelota?-Corinne acabó gritando, dejando estupefacto a Cedric que se quedó plantado y boquiabierto.

La Snitch se le escapó de la mano y salió despedida, revoloteando por el aire, alrededor de Coirnne que tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de Diggory, molesta, con ambos chicos, y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, desapareció del campo, a toda prisa, disgustada.

Se había convertido en un trofeo, ¿Se trataba de eso? Habían competido durante todo el partido y ella podía asegurar que no les importaba la Snitch, ni ganar. De haber sido así, Malfoy se regodearía y Cedric jamás luciría tamaña sonrisa en su rostro, como la que mostraba al alzar la pelota, aun sabiéndose perdedor.

Sus pasos la guiaron solos, andaba sin rumbo a través de una senda que, estaba segura, no conducía a Hogwarts, de hecho, le resultaba vagamente familiar.

No le apetecía estar con nadie, no le apetecía volver al castillo y soportar a los Gryffindor, o tener que discutir con Cedric, ni mucho menos las miradas de desprecio de Malfoy.

Cuando divisó las oscuras aguas del lago, recordó la segunda prueba del Torneo, celebrada allí el año pasado, Cedric sacó a esa Cho de las aguas y ella no hizo más que sufrir por él durante todo ese tiempo.

Siempre sufrió por él y él jamás parecía percatarse, jamás le había prestado atención más allá de la fuerte amistad que les unía, hubo cientos de ocasiones en que eso quedó patente, ella estaba locamente enamorada de Cedric Diggory y él no parecía corresponderla, hasta…borró el extraño e incómodo pensamiento que se había formado en su cabeza, cuando vio una figura recostada contra un árbol, a la orilla del lago.

La Snitch que Cedric había atrapado pasó volando, a toda velocidad, por su lado, acercándose altanera hacia la figura recostada en la orilla, Corinne no se movió, incluso trató de ocultarse tras un árbol cercano, pero sus pasos debieron delatarla.

-¡Lárgate, sangre sucia!-La voz de Draco Malfoy sonó extraña, forzada y Corinne, movida por la curiosidad y algo más que no la dejaba dormir, se acercó a él.

La pequeña Snitch volaba alrededor del muchacho, velozmente, de un modo extrañamente provocador, como si quisiera retarle y el muchacho la seguía con la mirada, sus ojos transmitían odio.

-¿No estás contento, Draco? Habéis ganado.-Una cínica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, seguía molesta: con Cedric por aquella conducta tan impropia de él, ella estaba segura de que jamás antes hubiese entrado en el juego de alguien como Malfoy, y Draco, y Corinne se reconocía culpable de esa situación, porque a pesar de lo estúpido y engreído que era, ella seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en él.

-¿No me has oído cuándo te he dicho que te fueras?-Espetó Malfoy, hiriente.

Corinne se acercó más a Draco, sin sentirse intimidada, más bien al contrario, enardecida por la desfachatez del muchacho, y todavía furiosa por lo ocurrido durante el partido.

-¿Qué jueguecito os traíais tú y Cedric?-Masculló, molesta.

Draco desvió la mirada de la maldita pelota y la clavó en la chica, que le observaba con gesto divertido, suficiente para volverlo loco.

Corinne Delors era una chica muy suspicaz, había llegado a esa conclusión hacía tiempo, pero intuía que podía ser un problema, sus ojos veían más allá, eso pensaba cuando los contemplaba, cosa que se había prometido no hacer, pero lo atrapaban, no podía evitarlo, su mirada aterrizaba en ella, siempre en ella.

Desvió la vista, de nuevo buscando la Snitch, sin molestarse en dar una respuesta, temía que si la miraba, sus ojos revelasen aquello que ni él mismo podía aceptar. Porque ahora lo sabía, lo había sabido cuando Cedric Diggory había cogido la pelota, había ganado, entonces Draco sintió un dolor insoportable, peor que si una Bludger le hubiese golpeado la cabeza y fue consciente de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Corinne Delors.

**SIento el retras de verdad**

**espero que os guste, me comentais.**

**besos Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **jazhy-malfoy:**

Holaaaaaa, sabes a mi de la peli me faltó cuando Lupin visita a Harry en Grimmauld place, no se por que me hubiese gustado verlo, y no te ofendas no es por hacer ascos de tu gorra promocional, pero en comparación con Tom Felton…ajjajaja, aunque para mi eres afortunada, ya podrá venir a España alguna vez, ni que fuera a la otra punta del país, que venga y punto! De nuevo siento haber tardado en actualizar, se me olvida que hay horribles trabajos de literatura, podríamos estudiar esto, en cierto modo es literatura…Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, creo que el hecho de que Dumbledore siempre lo sepa todo es genial pero algo siniestro no? Bueno Draco se fastidia por celoso, aunque ya ves que resultados ha tenido eso! Te juro por los Malfoy que tardaré lo menos posible en actualizar y que el finde tienes el siguiente.

Besos, Aivlis Malfoy


	11. Capítulo 10

De sangre sucia y otras ofensas.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Malfoy!-Insistió Corinne con los brazos en jarras.-¿Qué clase de jueguecito os traíais?-Repitió lentamente.

Draco resopló, molesto y cansado de todo aquello.

-¿Juegue? Se llama Quidditch, sangre sucia, ¿Qué clase de jugadores hay en Gryffindor?

Corinne bufó exasperada y se aproximó a Malfoy, sentándose enfrente, éste no se movió, cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja, irritado.

-Me refiero a vuestra "amistosa" carrera tras la Snitch.-La pequeña pelota pasó entre ambos, quedándose estática delante del chico.

-Verás, tal vez sea difícil para ti entenderlo, pero eso es lo que hacen los Buscadores, pelear por la Snitch.-Explicó Malfoy, como si ella fuese una niña muy pequeña, incapaz de comprender nada, con gesto decidido alargó la mano y cogió la pelota, que no opuso resistencia alguna.

Ambos se sorprendieron por un instante, pero Corinne enseguida sonrió de nuevo, con suficiencia.

-¿Únicamente por la Snitch?-Preguntó maliciosa.

Para nada le ofendían las palabras de Malfoy, a fin de cuantas, ella sabía bastante de eso, algo le decía en la expresión de Draco que algo no iba bien, y que él escondía algo, mentía.

Pero también sonrió, sin soltar la Snitch en su mano, las pequeñas alitas se agitaban inquietas.

-No te hagas ilusiones, sangre sucia.-Masculló Draco con tono glacial.-Y no confundas cinco minutos de diversión con otra cosa.

Corinne se sobresaltó, encogiéndose ligeramente ante el tono frío e impasible de Draco, no podía decir que no le había dolido, y tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que él se había dado cuenta y sus pupilas grises la contemplaban con malicia.

La indignación se apoderó de ella, molesta, se prometió que no iba a permitir que él se riera de ella, ni que pensase que le afectaba.

Fingió una sonrisa de superioridad y se acercó al árbol, acorralando a Malfoy, que la miró con sorpresa, apenas un seguro.

-¡Aparta!-Masculló, incómodo.

Mentiría si dijera que la proximidad no le afectaba, que no le atrapaba el brillo de sus ojos o que no le gustaba lo que presagiaba esa sonrisa burlona que pretendía acabar con él.

Pero era Draco Malfoy y mentir siempre se le había dado bien, entornó los ojos con molestia, viendo imposible salir de allí sin apartar a la chica con brusquedad, Corinne Delors no parecía tener intención de moverse.

-¡Aparta o te aparto yo!-Repitió su voz más autoritaria que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Bueno si ya no te apetece divertirte.-Replicó la chica, disfrutaba de verle en un apuro, la tentación se veía en los ojos del chico.

Corinne supo que algo tenía que mentir, porque la expresión impasible de Draco se veía turbada por sus pupilas grises que brillaban con algo similar a nerviosismo, y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, intimidaba a Malfoy, no había logro más grande que ese.

Se acercó más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y la sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara, recordando la reacción de Draco la última vez que eso pasó.

-¡Te he dicho que te apartes!-Malfoy gritó y Corinne se sobresaltó.

Estaban tan juntos que él pudo notar el pequeño respingo de la chica y algo en su interior sonrió cuando recordó que era tener el dominio de la situación.

La agarró del brazo, con fuerza, su intención era apartarla, hacerle daño si se precisaba, marcharse de allí antes de hacer algo que no deseaba hacer, o que sí deseaba pero que no podía hacer. Estuvo seguro que su cerebro procesó la orden correctamente, pero no obedeció, no lo entendió, no hizo nada cuando su brazo la atrajo más hacia él y su boca, ansiosa, rompió la distancia.

Las manos de Corinne, en su pecho, trataban de separarlo de ella, el brazo de Malfoy también trataba de quitársela de encima, sus bocas, por el contrario, batallaban por el control de un beso violento y ansioso, en el que Corinne creyó descubrir el secreto de Draco, y Draco intuir las dudas de Corinne.

Se rindieron, dejaron de hacer fuerza él uno contra el otro, se abandonaron hasta que uno de los dos entrara en razón.

Draco fue el primero en hacerlo y, valiéndose de su fuerza de voluntad la separo, la apartó de él, bruscamente y la empujó sobre el césped y levantándose él a toda velocidad.

-Das pena sangre sucia si de verdad pensabas que alguien como tú iba a poder importarle a alguien como yo.-Draco usó su tono más hiriente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era cierto.

Caminó, no se detuvo, se alejó a toda velocidad, sabiéndose triunfador en aquel momento. Debía sentirse bien, siempre disfrutaba humillando a sangre sucia, ¿Por qué con aquella maldita chica tenía que ser diferente? Se enamoró de ella cuando la creía normal, era un iluso si creía que dejaría de hacerlo simplemente por su sangre.

-0-

Corinne se quedó allí, minutos, en silencio y no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que se pasó la mano por su húmeda mejilla.

Había cometido un error, lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en que lo hizo, jamás debió haberle contado aquella mentira a Draco, no podía contarle la verdad, no iba a escuchar, ella no pensaba decirlo, como si esperase una prueba de amor, estúpido pensamiento infantil que carecía de sentido, Draco Malfoy no iba a dejar de lado sus creencias por ella, porque él no la quería.

¿Y Cedric? ¿Él la quería? Se le rompía el corazón al pensar que pudiese no hacerlo y al mismo tiempo algo le decía que eso era imposible, él la quería, del mismo modo en que ella lo quería a él.

Entonces aparecían las culpas, era una mala persona, Corinne Delors, estaba segura de ser una mala persona. ¿Cómo podía mentir a Cedric? ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar en otro? En otro como Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo podía dudar de sus sentimientos por culpa de una desgraciada serpiente?

-Corinne Delors, ¿No es así?-Una voz soñadora la despertó de repente.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con una mirada azul y que identificó enseguida.

-Lunat…Luna Lovegood ¿No?-La chica asintió con energía y se sentó junto a ella, a orillas del lago.

Sonreía, Corinne siempre la había visto sonreír. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, borrando los últimos vestigios de su llanto.

-¿Todavía no te has librado de los Torposoplos?-Preguntó, inocente.

La pregunta desconcertó a Corinne.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?-No supo que otra cosa decir, su cerebro todavía estaba algo adormecido por los últimos descubrimientos.

-Humm, te vi con Draco Malfoy.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Corinne desvió de golpe la mirada de la chica, contemplando las calmadas aguas del lago, no sabía que decirle a aquella chica, ni sabía que era un Torposoplo, ni sabía si Luna de verdad sabía por qué besaba a Draco.

-Luna, lo que tú viste, nada tenía que ver con Torposoplos.-Trató de explicar con un hilo de voz, no muy segura de cómo debía explicarlo.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó muy sorprendida, como a un niño pequeño a quien se le explica algo nuevo.-Entonces le quieres.

La Gryffindor suspiró un instante, pensativa, ante la mirada expectante de la chica de ojos saltones.

-No lo sé.-Confesó al fin.-Tal vez.

Luna torció la cabeza, reflexionando, o incapaz de entender su explicación.

-¿Él te quiere?-Preguntó, pero a Corinne no le pareció una pregunta.

-Él me odia.-Aseguró sin dudar, al tiempo que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Luna se sentó junto a ella y le pasó una mano por los hombros, todavía con gesto pensativo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te besaba?-Luna parecía estar observando el planteamiento de una ecuación muy compleja, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

En un deseo desesperado de ayuda y comprensión, Corinne relató a Luna Lovegood su dilema, todo lo ocurrido, sin temor a la opinión de la Ravenclaw y aun dudando de que ésta comprendiese lo que ella trataba de decir.

-Vaya-Sentenció la chica rubia cuando Corinne se hubo desahogado.-¡Cedric es mi amigo!

Corinne sonrió, y Luna devolvió el gesto, encantada.

-Es un gran chico.-Confirmó Corinne, haciendo brotar más ancha la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tú le quieres mucho, creo que les quieres mucho a ambos.-Luna lo dijo con extrañeza, dudando ella misma de su propia sentencia.-¿Es eso posible?

Con resignación, Corinne se encogió de hombros, tomando consciencia de que aquella historia tendría un mal final.

-No lo creo posible.-Aseguró Corinne.-Nada bueno puede salir de algo así.

Luna dio una palmada en el aire, divertida.

-¡Es una lástima!-Aseguró la chica, pero la sonrisa era imborrable en su cara.-Tendrás que escoger.

Corinne suspiró, no tenía nada que escoger, en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que nada podía hacer Draco Malfoy que fuese a separarla de Cedric, sabía que todo aquello era un caos sin sentido y que ella demás de culpable de todo, era estúpida por no darla la importancia que tenía: ninguna.

Pensó que debía hablar con Cedric, no debía haberle hablado así, y una disculpa le pareció lo más apropiado, se puso en pie.

-Gracias por escucharme Luna.-Sonrió al tiempo que empezaba a avanzar hacia Hogwarts.

-Cedric está en la biblioteca.-Informó la rubia, intuyendo sus intenciones.

-0-

Revisó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y después miró a la chica con aire dubitativo.

-Es justo el que necesitamos.-Confirmó la muchacha haciendo hueco en la abarrotada mesa.

Cedric se sentó junto a Hermione que ojeaba con cuidado todos los volúmenes.

-Gracias, Hermione.-Sonrió Cedric.-No sé que haría sin ti.

La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la atención del libro.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-Aseguró.-, después de todo, no eres responsable de lo que pasó.

El muchacho carraspeó, incómodo.

-¿Harry te lo contó?-Cuestionó.

La chica asintió, no muy segura de cómo podía reaccionar Cedric, entendía lo duro que era que todos supieran algo que te afectaba de tal modo.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.-Aceptó el chico.-¿Por dónde empezamos?

Hermione suspiró antes de señalar el libro de Pociones.

Cedric lo cogió, evadiendo el tema principal, se sentía extraño, tratando de aprobar quinto curso cuando ya debería haberse graduado, no comprendía su memoria selectiva, ni por que recordaba cosas insignificantes y había olvidado todo lo que era esencialmente importante, su identidad, su familia…Corinne.

Se arrepentía del tonto papel que había representado durante el partido. Le asustaba la actitud de la chica, si había podido intuir lo que ocurría entre ellos, sus sospechas respecto a Malfoy eran correctas y lo reconocía, estaba celoso.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando la chica entró en la biblioteca, con gesto azorado y cansado.

-¡Cedric!-Le llamó, y se ganó la reprimenda de la señora Pince.

Hermione la miró con fastidio, incómoda ante la interrupción, la compañía de Cedric era placentera y la Gryffindor traidora, como Ron la llamaba, aparecía siempre en el peor momento.

-Corinne, ven.-Susurró él, y la castaña no se molestó en reprimir le bufido molesto.

Corinne corrió hacia allí, sentándose junto al chico y pegando su silla a la de él.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pidió.-Quiero excusarme por lo de antes.

El chico asintió y después miró a Hermione que los observaba, sin moverse del sitió.

-En privado.-Puntualizó la morena.

Hermione obedeció con desgana, se marchó farfullando contra la chica y miró por última vez a Cedric.

-Gracias, Hermione nos vemos luego.-Dijo éste, centrando su atención en la otra chica.-Soy yo quien debe excusarse, no debía actuar como lo hice, en cuestión de chicas y deportes los hombres perdemos el control.

Corinne rio y la bibliotecaria le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia.

-Lo sé, Ced, pero te debo una explicación respecto a Draco y…

Con un gesto de la mano Cedric la cayó, descubrió en ese momento que no importaba, lo que hubiese pasado con Draco Malfoy no era algo que Cedric quisiera saber, no iba a cambiar las cosas, únicamente iba a provocar una discusión estúpida que él no quería tener.

Miró a Corinne y sonrió.

-Lo que pasó con Malfoy no quiero saberlo. Tú estás aquí ahora y aquello ¿es agua pasada?

La chica asintió, agradecida de lo maravilloso que era Cedric.

-Entonces no tenemos nada que aclarar.-La abrazó, con ternura y ella le devolvió el abrazo, mirando el montón de libros con gesto preocupado.

-0-

Acomodó ligeramente sus cabellos cuando la chica rubia retiro la mano suavemente.

-¿Sabes qué odio que hagas eso?-Cuestionó algo molesto.

La chica rio con ganas y él no pudo evitar seguirla.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago sino?-Preguntó entre risas, con voz burlona.

La media sonrisa de Theodore Nott paralizó a la chica que se quedó estática mientras él se acercaba. Apenas la hubo rozado un estruendo les obligó a separarse y Draco Malfoy les observaba con expresión irritada y molesta.

-¡Haced esas cosas en privado!-Escupió, fulminando a Nott con la mirada, camino hacia las escaleras.

La pareja intercambió miradas y la chica se levantó de golpe, corriendo tras Malfoy, Theodore trató inútilmente de detenerla.

-¡Malfoy!-Le llamó y el chico se detuvo, la mirada plateada del chico debió intimidarla porque dio un paso atrás, dudando.

Draco esperó a que hablara, en realidad nada dispuesto a escuchar las estupideces de la novia de Nott, había demasiadas cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, cualquier cosa en realidad, pero Malfoy se veía acorralado entre su honor, su orgullo y su…¿corazón?

-¿Conoces a Corinne Delors?-Las dos palabras colmaron el vaso y la expresión risueña de la chica, dijeron a Malfoy que se reía de él.

La expresión preocupada de Nott, consciente de lo que ocurría, no pareció llegar a ninguno de los dos, la chica esperaba respuesta y Draco se controlaba para no golpearla allí mismo.

-Di,-Intervino Theodore, tratando de poner paz.- tal vez en otro momento…

Un gestó de la mano autoritaria de Malfoy y Nott cayó, la chica ya no sonrió.

-La conozco.-Confirmó, irritado.-Todos la conocen, es aficionada a la magia oscura…creo que Diggory te dará mejor prueba de ello si tanto te interesa.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la chica le detuvo de nuevo, Nott observaba en silencio, pero listo por si debía defenderla.

-¿Podrías preguntarle por su padre?

Nott se quedó muy quieto, sin comprender a que venía la reacción de Malfoy, el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido gutural, su mirada acerada atravesó a la chica, con más fuerza que un Avada.

-¡Maldita niña estúpida!-Gritó.-¿Te parece divertido? ¡A todos os parece divertido! ¿Verdad? ¿Disfrutáis riéndoos de mí? ¡Encima tú! Dices siempre lo mucho que te gusta ese estúpido gabacho muggle, ni se te ocurra recriminarme nada a mí.

La chica retrocedió, hasta la pared, asustada, todas las miradas clavadas en ellos dos, y Theodore alzó una ceja suspicaz, algo se le escapaba.

-¡Malfoy, déjala!-Ordenó Nott.

El rubio desvió la vista de la chica a su amigo y la dureza en su mirada no se suavizó.

-¡Lárgate, DIana!-Espetó.

La chica no se movió y caminó hacia Nott, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy.

-¡Lo siento, Draco!-Su voz sonó débil y los brazos de Nott la rodearon, protectores, esperando otra reacción de su amigo.-No entiendo qué…

La frustración de Draco amenazaba con desbordar y acabar con todo cuanto se le cruzase en el camino, con una sola mirada de advertencia, dispersó a los curiosos, únicamente la pareja quedó frente a él.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes, idota?-Masculló.

La rubia miró a Nott, el castaño negó con la cabeza y miró con tranquilidad a Malfoy.

Sabía lo que ocurría con Corinne, conocía el asunto de Diggory, pero había algo que Draco no le había contado, le conocía, con tan sólo mirarlo podía saber que algo no iba bien, y en ese momento, algo iba realmente mal.

-Ella no se estaba riendo de ti.-Aseguró, confuso.-Nadie lo hacía.

Draco se sentía vencido y la única salida que conocía era el odio, contra todo y contra todos, imparable, le nublaba el juicio.

Odiaba a Corinne porque había ocultado la verdad, odiaba a Diggory porque podía estar con ella, se odiaba a sí mismo porque no podía, a Nott y a Diana, porque eran jodidamente felices, todo el mundo era jodidamente feliz excepto él, de seguro todos disfrutaban riéndose de él, del tonto Slytherin enamorado de una sangre sucia que prefería a un tejón sin memoria, estaba convencido de que en ese momento estaban juntos, felices y riéndose de él.

Corinne le relataría a Diggory lo patético que Malfoy era, lo bajo que había caído en el momento que no se había podido controlar.

-¿A no?-Preguntó, irónico.-Entonces ¿Qué interés tiene ella en un gabacho muggle? ¡En otro gabacho muggle!

Diana dio un pequeño respingo, pero ella y Nott se miraron, cayendo en la cuenta de algo, sin entender.

-¿Muggle?-Preguntaron al unísono.

Hubo minutos de confusión, de silencio, hasta que la chica se plantó de pie frente a Malfoy y habló:

-Si te preguntaba por su padre, es por qué lo nombraron ministro de magia la semana pasada. Como sabrás, no se puede ser muggle para tener ese puesto.-La sonrisa volvió a aflorar en los labios de la chica al tiempo que Malfoy fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Masculló, pasando la vista de uno al otro.

Sin decir palabra, Theodore le pasó una edición de _Le Profet,_ reputado periódico francés al que la joven rubia estaba suscrita y que le llegaba mensualmente por lechuza.

Confuso, Draco, miró el artículo que ella señalaba, allí había un hombre, bajo un titular que la muchacha tuvo a bien traducir, "Phillipe Delors ha sido nombrado ministro de magia tras la repentina dimisión de su predecesor en el cargo" Debajo había una foto, de un hombre, alto y bien parecido, saludaba y sonreía a la cámara junto a dos mujeres, ella estaba allí, entre la pareja adulta, sonriendo de igual modo ya saludando grácilmente con la mano, Diana también tradujo el pie de foto, "Posa aquí junto con su mujer y su hija, durante una recepción celebrada las pasadas navidades".

Cuando la incredulidad pasó, llegó el alivio, el más absoluto y maravilloso alivió que jamás había experimentado, miró a la chica y sonrió, nunca hubiese creído que la obsesión afrancesada de aquella chica pudiese ser útil, pasó una mano por sus hombros y en un arranque de generosidad y buen humor besó su mejilla, ella y Nott, le observaban anonadados.

-Ningún problema pues, está vez os salváis.-Draco se dio la vuelta y subió escaleras arriba, la voz de Diana resonó aún en la sal común.

-¿Le preguntaras por él?

Draco sonrió, burlón, cuando el sin sentido y el rencor por la mentira llegaron a su cerebro, no lo comprendía pero pensaba averiguarlo, y recuperando su agilidad mental trazó un plan, lo sabría y Corinne iba a pagar, sonrió divertido.

-Desde luego.-Contestó desde lo alto de la escalera.

La pareja, acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de Malfoy volvió a su asuntos, cuando Theodore Nott arrebató aquel aburrido periódico francés de las manos de la chica y la abrazó para besarla.

**Holaaaaa**

**aquí otro cap, este algo larguete **

**espero que os guste**

**nos vemos en los comentarios**

**besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **jazhy-malfoy**

Qué hay? Yo genial, en España es puente y no descarto alguna actualización de más, para empezar y viendo que compensamos, capitulo largo y en el plazo prometido, si era por el bien de los Malfoy ya podía cumplir, jajajjaja, si Draco aceptó sus sentimientos y ya ves para que le sirvió, pobrecito, en cambio a Ced, parece que no mueve un dedo y gana, el hurón está en desventaja! Jajaja, no lo tengo yo tan claro pero bueno…Me picaste la pregunta y me permites, si no es indiscreción, que te pregunte que estudiaste, yo estoy en mi último año de insti, empiezo la uni el año que viene, quiero estudiar ciencias políticas, un muermo lo sé! Jajajaj

Bueno besos y hasta pronto…

Aivlis Malfoy


	12. Capítulo 11

**De sapos rosas y dulces venganzas. **

Sentados a la sombra de un árbol, una Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff reían divertidos por una gracia de la primera. El sol de la tarde les iluminaba suavemente y la llegada del otoño les ofrecía una cálida brisa refrescante.

Corinne explicaba anécdotas de su época en Beauxbattons, siempre había sido la oveja negra de su respetada e importante familia, su padre estaba decepcionado, y más después del bochorno que supuso enterarse de quien había sido la responsable de la resurrección de Cedric, pasaba por alto el hecho de que había salvado una vida, únicamente le recriminaba, la acusaba de haber usado magia oscura, había roto las reglas y él consideró que debía ser castigada.

El ministerio de magia inglés reclamaba la jurisdicción del caso, y la chica fue trasladada a Hogwarts, fue entonces cuando, al despegar la carrera política de su padre, la chica se libró de un castigo ejemplar, evitando un incidente diplomático y un hundimiento de la reputación de la familia Delors, la chica pasó a la tutela del ministerio, Dumbledore la vigilaba y lejos de su casa, pagaba por su "error".

Pero lo había pasado bien en Francia, y allí, su rebeldía ya había hecho de las suyas, ahora, esas historias divertían a sus amigos que disfrutaban a su costa de una tarde sin deberes.

-Para desgracia de mi padre, nunca llegaré a ser prefecta.-Rio acompañando a los chicos, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Luna.

Cedric se encogió de hombros.

-Si Draco Malfoy ha llegado a Prefecto, cualquiera puede.-Un incómodo silencio reino en el ambiente, sólo Luna sonrió con gracia y Diggory se mordió el labio pensando en lo que había dicho.

Tontamente, tratando de romper la tensión que, sabía, incomodaba a Cedric, pues pensaba que aquel comentario la había herido, Corinne rio con exageración, Luna frunció el ceño, extrañada y, tal vez, comprendiendo el objetivo de la chica, también rio.

Cedric sonrió, encantado por la risa de las chicas y se unió a ellas recordando todo lo explicado por Corinne.

-Ser Prefecto está sobrevalorado,-Aseguró la morena, fingiendo molestia.-mirad a Granger, parece que es su única meta en la vida.

-No seas así con ella, no es tan mala.-Protestó Cedric entre risas.-Dale una oportunidad.

La sonrisa burlona de Corinne cruzó su rostro y miró con suspicacia a Cedric.

-Cuando ella deje de llamarme traidora.-Se quejó.-Hace días que no doy puntos a Slytherin.

Todos rieron de nuevo y Cedric suspiró abatido, levantándose del cómodo césped.

-Lo siento chicas, pero quedé con la Prefecta Perfecta en la biblioteca, ¿Nos vemos después?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, alejándose tras el asentimiento de las chicas.

Las dos chicas se quedaron solas, la varita de Luna se balanceo en su oreja cuando la rubia meneó la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras miraba el verde prado, dudando en formular o no una pregunta.

-¿Escogiste ya?-Dijo al fin, en un susurro, Corinne tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo bien.

Dudo por un instante el significado de la pregunta, Luna había bajado del todo la vista, como si se sintiese avergonzara y la morena resopló cansinamente como si el tema la aburriese.

Trataba de no pensar en ello, apenas había logrado olvidarlo, pero podía fingir que no importaba, sabía que no valía la pena, luchaba por convencerse de que no dudaba de nada, únicamente Cedric cabía en su corazón.

-No hay nada que escoger.-Aseguró a Luna con voz tediosa.

Luna alzó la vista y la miró, sus ojos saltones brillaban con una suspicacia que no creía que la chica pudiese poseer. La sonrisa sincera e inocente de la Ravenclaw logró, como siempre, desconcertar a la joven.

-Entonces ¿Ya los sabes?-Preguntó la muchacha con esperanza.-¿Te diste cuenta?

Corinne frunció el ceño, incapaz de saber de que debía darse cuenta, interrogó a Luna con la mirada, pero ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Yo ya lo sé.-Aseguró, con alegría.-Tienes que darte cuenta por ti misma.

Tras una última sonrisa la muchacha se levantó, despidiéndose alegremente de la chica y alejándose dando graciosos y alegres saltitos.

Corinne la observó alejarse, confusa e incrédula. No entendía a Luna, le resultaba extraña, siempre soñadora y en su mundo, aparentemente ajena a todo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía la verdad, veía más allá de ella misma, en cierto modo eso la intimidaba porque había cosas sobre sí misma que ignoraba y que Luna sabía.

Tras suspirar cansinamente se levantó de la sombra del árbol y camino de vuelta al castillo, si estudiaba para Pociones, tal vez Snape no la mataría durante la próxima clase.

-0-

-¡Defensa contra las artes oscuras!-Gritó la castaña, sin disimular el fastidio que aquella situación le provocaba.

-Si es que todavía podemos llamarla así…-Se extrañó Harry, sentándose junto a Hermione.

Corinne asintió, de mala gana, se sentó también frente al trío, Ron, comía como un condenado antes de su ejecución y Hermione le reprendía con la mirada.

-Detestó a Umbridge-Declaró con la boca llena.-, deberías quejarte a Dumbledore después de lo que te hizo.-Concluyó mirando a Harry.

Corinne lo miró interrogativa, incapaz de vencer su propia curiosidad, el chico moreno alargó su mano derecha sobre la mesa, mostrándole una cicatriz a la chica que lo contempló boquiabierta. Tras una sonrisa tímida de Harry, procedió a explicar:

-"No debo decir mentiras". Me castigó cuando dije que Voldemort había regresado.-Sus compañeros le dedicaron sendas miradas reprobatorias que Harry se apresuró a ignorar.

-¿De verdad fue él? ¿Voldemort mató a Cedric? ¿No fue ningún accidente?-Corinne preguntó en un susurro, incapaz de creer del todo las palabras de Harry.

El moreno miró a sus amigos que se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza, pero Harry pareció pensarlo por un minuto.

-No, no fue él, fue Peter Pettigrew, uno de sus siervos.-Contestó al fin, con sinceridad.

Hermione bufó descontenta y Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Antes fue mi rata, es animago.-Aclaró el pelirrojo.

Corinne frunció el ceño, tratando de asimilar lo que Ron decía. Con esfuerzo asintió y, tras coger algunos bollos, se puso en pie, con la intención de visitar la mesa de Hufflepuff, tal vez debía hablar con Cedric.

No había recorrido ni un par de metros cuando tres figuras le barraron el paso, maliciosas.

Draco Malfoy iba flanqueado por dos gorilas con aspecto de descerebrados y gordos armarios roperos, la insignia de prefecto relucía en su pecho, junto a la serpiente de Slytherin. La actitud de Malfoy no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Buenos días Delors.-Saludó, arrastrando las palabras, con tono burlón.

Corinne le miró con suspicacia, tratando de averiguar que planeaba el rubio, cuyos amigos sonreían como los idiotas que debían ser.

-Buenos días, Draco-Recalcó con burla su nombre de pila, atónita cuando la sonrisa del chico sólo se ensanchó.-, me sorprende que alguien como tú, se digne a saludarme a mí.-Fingió sorpresa al recordar las propias palabras del chico.-¿Tan poco tiempo has aguantado?

Se echó a reír, burlona, pero no comprendió por qué él hacía lo mismo, y sus tontos compañeros lo seguían por inercia.

-¿Sigues haciéndote ilusiones?-Preguntó con suficiencia, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, la chica se mordió el labio, maldiciendo esa atractiva costumbre de Malfoy.

Corinne sintió ganas de abofetearle únicamente para que dejara de sonreír y, en suma, dejarle en evidencia, porque ahora el juego del Slytherin la desconcertaba, y él disfrutaba de ello. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿No serás tú quien se hace ilusiones?-Inquirió, imitando la actitud de Draco.

Los dos matones rieron, afirmando lo ridículo del comentario de Corinne, que no supo si comprendían la conversación o habían aprendido cuando reír tras años de entrenamiento a la sombra de Malfoy, los observó con el ceño fruncido, pero Draco únicamente amplió su sonrisa, con suficiencia.

-Tal vez Cory, desde luego no eres una sangre sucia común.-Comentó con intención, deleitándose con la expresión contrariada de la chica.

Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de reír con brusquedad, sorprendidos tras escuchar las últimas palabras de su líder, él únicamente alzó una ceja esperando la réplica de ella, pero sabía que no iba a llegar.

Corinne creyó intuir algo que no podía ser cierto, después pensó en la inverosímil posibilidad que aquello que había deseado como una niña tonta estuviese pasando, pero desechó inmediatamente esa posibilidad, negando con energía con la cabeza, provocando la risa de Draco, que ya había ganado esa partida.

-Ya nos veremos Cory, pronto, ya verás.-Sentenció burlón antes de alejarse fuera del Gran Comedor, seguido todavía por aquellos dos gigantes sin cerebro.

Satisfecho, sabía que, al fin y al cabo, aquel simple comentario, mantendría en vilo a la chica, imaginaría cosas, intuiría la verdad, pero él reiría el último, pues su juego no había hecho más que empezar. Sería suya, tarde o temprano, no tenía prisa.

Corinne permaneció varios segundos inmóvil, incapaz de determinar lo que acababa de suceder y decidida a pasarlo por alto, ignorando los juegos de Draco, que al fin y al cabo, no eran nada más que eso, corrió de vuelta hacía la mesa de Hufflepuff, recordando que se disponía a hablar con Cedric.

El chico la observaba con algo de molestia en sus ojos, siguió a Draco Malfoy cuando abandonó el Gran Comedor seguido de Crabbe y Goyle y con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro.

No le gustaba, para nada le agradaba la actitud del Slytherin, le hacía presagiar que no iba a cejar en su empeño, y el modo en que miraba a Corinne le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

Corinne se sentó junto a él, pasándole una mano sobre los hombros, depositando un suave beso en sus finos labios, dispuesto a disipar todas las dudas que él albergaba, pero incapaz de soportarlo tuvo que cuestionar.

-¿Qué diablos quería?-Preguntó sin poder ocultar el desagrado en su voz.

Corinne se encogió de hombros, con una arrebatadora y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-No tengo idea.-Contestó con sinceridad.-Pero no importa, haga lo que haga, no servirá de nada.

Cedric sonrió con complicidad, dispuesto a creer las palabras de la chica que se llevó un bollo a la boca, hambrienta.

-Ced, quizás deberías hablar con Harry Potter, él conoce lo ocurrido, es lo mejor si buscas respuestas.-Afirmó la chica, entre bocado y bocado.

Diggory asintió, de nuevo incómodo ante las palabras de la chica, se sentía así cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema, el chico se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose de nuevo extraño, él siempre había querido saber las respuestas, necesitaba oírlas, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro, sentía miedo de que al escuchar la historia, el pasado le superaría, podría con él.

-Corinne ¿Crees que sería bueno que hablara con Harry?-Preguntó, buscando consejo en la única que podía dárselo.

-Sólo si quieres saber la verdad, pero tú debes decidir qué hacer, te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas, sé que no es fácil para ti.-Aseguró con sinceridad, antes de besarle, con ternura.

Alzó la vista alarmada, tras terminar el último pedazo de bollo, pasados apenas cinco minutos.

-¡Llego tardísimo!-Se puso en pie con un estrepito y salió a toda velocidad, ante la mirada divertida de Cedric.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-Preguntó riendo.-¡Te acompaño! O llegaras tarde de verdad.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras.-Contestó la chica, recorriendo el pasillo a toda velocidad, siguiendo a Cedric.

A pesar de todo, las dudas del chico persistían, respecto a los dos temas que le impedían dormir, miró a Corinne, deteniéndola en mitad del pasillo, sin importarle si llegaba a tarde o no, dispuesto a resolver el enigma que le más le atormentaba.

-Se que te dije que no quería saberlo pero, ¿Sientes algo por Draco Malfoy? ¿Huvo algo entre vosotros?-La duda le quitaba el sueño, al principió pensó que no tenía valor, que no pasaba nada, pero con el paso del tiempo la incertidumbre se apoderó de él, volviéndole inseguro, obligándole a imaginar una respuesta, su intuición le decía una cosa, que su corazón se apresuraba a negar, dejándola por imposible.

Corinne contempló al chico, tomada por sorpresa, preguntándose si podía mentir a Cedric, o si sería capaz de decirle la verdad, incómoda, miró a su alrededor y después clavó la mirada de nuevo en él.

-Yo, no estoy segura de que lo que hubo entre nosotros llegase a ser algo-Contestó al fin, con sinceridad-, pero se acabó, Cedric, ya no tiene importancia, tal vez jamás la tuvo, ¡Créeme, por favor!

El muchacho asintió, pero no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que ella no había negado albergar ningún sentimiento por Draco, creía sus palabras, si ella decía que no había nada entre ellos, él podía dar por sentado que era cierto, pero, dudaba si ella lo deseaba, pensaba en si existía la posibilidad de que ella deseara estar con Draco y no con él, quería creer que no, pero la mirada de la chica, bajada al suelo, triste, era difícil de bajar por alto.

Cedric la tomó por los hombros, con seguridad para que ella le mirase a la cara.

-Corinne, ¿Tú me quieres?-Preguntó

Ella alzó la vista, mirando a Cedric con gesto incrédulo, asintió con vehemencia.

-¡Claro!-Respondió.-¿Cómo te atreves a dudarlo? Claro que te quiero.

La duda en Cedric no pareció acallarse, pues una creciente sospecha había nacido en su interior, pero el brillo en los ojos de ella, temerosa de perderle, acabó por convencerle. La abrazó, apretándola con fuerza contra él.

Permanecieron abrazados, un tiempo, hasta que sintieron una fuerza que les obligó a separarse y se encontraron con la mirada falsamente decepcionada de Dolores Umbridge.

-Señorita Delors-empezó con su aguda voz-, ¿Acaso no recuerda que hace cinco minutos qué debe estar en clase? ¡Llega tarde! Y usted, señor Diggory ¿No siente vergüenza de su indecoroso comportamiento? Señorita vaya a clase ahora mismo, los dos cumplirán por separado con el castigo que, desde luego, les será impuesto.

Corinne dejó escapar un grito de fastidio, que la voz de funcionaria psicópata de Umbridge se apresuró a callar y arrastró a la chica por el pasillo, dejando allí a Cedric, que la contemplaba con gesto aterrado, consciente de lo que era capaz Umbridge.

**Holaaaaaa**

**Bueno se que este cap es algo corto, pero al menos nos damos cuenta de que Cedric empieza a dudar de Corinne, y hasta ella misma duda…**

**Os prometo que el próximo será más largo, pero eso sí, la semana que viene no podré actualizar porque me voy de viaje y no regresaré hasta pasado el finde, por eso prometo que en cuanto vuelva lo primero que haga será colgar otro cap, jajajaja**

**Besos y espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy Malfoy.**

Holaaaaa, tú eres justo lo contrario que yo, voy genial en historia y filo y detesto las mates, me van fatal, jajajaja. Tienes razón lo importante es que te guste lo que haces, no encuentro nerd la ingeniería y los Robots son guays, jajajaja Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ya viste que a lo mejor ahora Cedric si que se tiene que poner las pilas para quedarse con la chica, bueno besos y nos leemos!


	13. Capítulo 12

De tejones rabiosos y serpientes venenosas.

-Señorita Delors, es usted una vergüenza para la institución en la que se ha convertido Hogwarts.-Decía la diabólica mujer, una vez la clase de Defensa hubo terminado y arrastraba a Corinne por los pasillos.

-¡Suélteme!-Exigía la muchacha, temerosa después de haber visto la cicatriz en la mano de Harry.-¿Sabe acaso quién es mi padre?-Gritó, apelando a su apellido para evitar lo que la esperaba.

Umbridge rio con malicia, si lo sabía no parecía importarle y entró en su oficina obligando a la chica a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

-0-

Cedric encontró a la profesora McGonagall y corrió hacia ella, atropellando a algunos estudiantes en el camino. Se detuvo frente a ella con gesto suplicante y ella le miró con severidad a través de sus gafas cuadradas.

-Disculpe profesora, pero la señora Umbridge ha castigado a Corinne Delors y después de lo sucedido con Harry Potter…-La jefa de Gryffindor le hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

-Lo lamento señor Diggory, pero la señora Umbridge tiene autoridad para castigar a alumnos y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.-Se excusó la mujer, dándose la vuelta para regañar a un chico de tercero.

Las normas habían aumentado con la llegada de Umbridge y había pocas cosas que estuviesen permitidas, Cedric lo sabía y veía algo negativo y represivo en todo aquello.

-Pero usted es la jefa de Gryffindor, Corinne es responsabilidad suya.-Argumentó, temiendo por la integridad de la chica si permanecía mucho tiempo en manos de Umbridige.

-Y de la señora Umbridge desde que tomó el cargo del profesor Dumbledore, lo lamento señor Diggory, pero no puede hacer nada, que tenga un buen día.-Se despidió, alejándose por el pasillo.

El Hufflepuff se quedó plantado en mitad del pasillo, buscando un modo de ayudar a la chica, incapaz de aceptar el castigo, injusto, y dejarla a su suerte. Empezó a caminar, pasando por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Filch colgaba otra prohibición junto a la puerta y un niño lloraba amargamente mientras un joven rubio le regañaba por algo, mostrándole una placa que no era la de prefecto.

Trató de ignorarlo por un instante, pero después miró a Malfoy, dubitativo, éste no se había percatado de su presencia, Cedric pensó en otro modo de ayudar a Corinne, pero la más plausible de todas estaba quitando puntos a Hufflepuff.

Aceptó que sería egoísta preocuparse por quien se llevaría los méritos delante de Corinne, si ella corría un peligro inminente como el que había visto reflejado en la peligrosa mirada del sapo que parecía querer desquitarse con la muchacha.

-¡Malfoy!-Lo llamó y el chico lo miró con fastidio, indicando al niño que se fuera, con un gesto.

-¿Algún problema?

Cedric avanzó hasta su altura, sin contener la antipatía que sentía por el chico. Draco sólo enarcó una ceja, todo por no lanzarle la imperdonable que se merecía.

-Estás con Umbridge ¿Verdad?-Inquirió casi con asco.-Eres de brigada esa.

Draco asintió con orgullo, para nada dispuesto a que el papanatas le juzgara a él, tuvo la sensación de que quería regodearse en su triunfo, pero Draco preparaba su golpe, no se había terminado y podía intuir que Corinne lo esperaba.

-Sí, Diggory, ¿Te has vuelto como Potter y vienes a sermonearme?-Indagó, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Tu querida maestra ha castigado a Corinne, ahora deben estar en su despacho.-Informó Diggory, sorprendiéndose de la falta de reacción del rubio.

-¿Y?-Se burló Malfoy, reprimiendo las ganas de ir por ella.-¿Si tanto la quieres ves a salvarla?

Diggory se quedó helado ante risa maliciosa del rubio, había querido creer que al menos a él le importaba Corinne, pero su indiferente comportamiento le convencía de que el rubio jugaba con ella, de nuevo por la necesidad de ser mejor que nadie, Cedric apenas podía soportar mirarle a la cara y no rompérsela.

-No puedo, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.-Contestó, de mala gana, haciendo que Draco levantase mucho las cejas, como si estuviese muy sorprendido.

¿Me lo estabas pidiendo?-Fingió sorprenderse.-Pero Diggory, eres un campeón del torneo, te has enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso, ¿Temes a una simple mujer a la que le gustan los gatos?

Diggory apretó los puños, mientras Malfoy reía, el Hufflepuff se contenía.

-¡Oh, claro! No saliste bien parado de tu encuentro con el Señor Oscuro y…

Cedric ya no lo soportó más, arremetió contra Draco no dejaba de reír y apenas se dio cuenta cuando el tejón se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo contra la pared.

Draco dejó de reír, y la ira destelló en sus ojos, al tiempo que arremetía su puño contra el estómago de Cedric, que se dobló por la mitad, soltando así a Draco que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él. Sin pararse a pensar que el Hufflepuff era más corpulento que él.

Acabó estrellado contra el suelo, donde lo envió Cedric cuando pudo incorporarse, pero el rubio se levantó ágilmente, para nada dispuesto a quedar como un perdedor, un corro de estudiantes se había formado entorno a ellos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Diggory?-Inquirió Draco, a gritos.-Has atacado a un prefecto.

El chico se encendió, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué podía ver Corinne en un chico como ese, capaz de humillarla y sin apenas titubear.

-¡Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy!-Le gritó.-Moléstate al menos en fingir que te importa.

Diggory volvió contra el rubio, que trató de apartarse y recibió el puño del Hufflepuff muy cerca de su mejilla. Malfoy, furioso, también le devolvió el golpe, con un poco más de acierto y no pudo evitar un sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que te molesta?-Se rió.-No me hace falta fingir, ¿Estás seguro de que puedes decir lo mismo de ella cuando está contigo?

-Eres un Maldito…-Empezó Cedric, agarrando a Malfoy para golpearlo.

-¡Cedric!-Gritó una voz.-¡Cedric, para!

Un par de manos agarraron el brazo que el Hufflepuff iba a estrellar contra la cara de Draco que permaneció callado y encogido, hasta que el otro lo soltó, dejándose arrastrar por una Hufflepuff castaña que le miraba con reproche.

-¡Suéltame, Cossette!-Urgió el joven, tratándose de saltar de nuevo sobre Malfoy, que reía.

Iba a decir algo para despedir a Diggory, pero una chica rubia le tapó la boca, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

-Ya vale por hoy, campeón.-Sonrió Diana, cuando también Nott llegó hasta ellos.

Los dos Hufflepuff ya se habían alejado, y la chica todavía no había soltado a Cedric, temerosa de que pudiese volver sobre sus talones.

-No merece la pena, Ced.-Le aconsejó.-Malfoy no es más que un estúpido, no caigas en su juego.

El chico asintió, más calmado, caminando de vuelta hacia su sala común, con la chica al lado.

-¿Es por esa Gryffindor?-Cuestionó con calma.

El chico asintió, sentándose torpemente en uno de los sillones amarillos, dejando que ella se sentara junto a él.

-En ese caso, tranquilo. Malfoy no tiene nada que hacer.-Sonrió la joven, tratando de animar a su amigo.

Cedric volvió a asentir, pero hubo poco convencimiento en su mirada, quería creer que Corinne le quería de verdad, seguía vivo como prueba de ello, pero, había algo de innegable en el modo en que ella le miraba a él y el modo en que miraba a Malfoy, algo que le decía que, sin ser consciente, ella le mentía cuando decía que no había nada ya entre ellos.

-0-

-Viene Snape.-Urgió Theodore, corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de la chica y de Malfoy que se desvió por las escaleras, rumbo al despacho de Umbridge.

-Tengo un asunto que resolver, id a la sala común.-Le dijo a la pareja antes de perderse a toda prisa.

En su despacho, Umbridge sonreía con maldad, Corinne no se podía mover, miraba asustada a la mujer.

-Su problema, señorita, es una falta de disciplina y un exceso de malsana voluntad de destruir los valores morales.-Explicó la mujer, mirando con una sonrisa a la chica.-El único remedio que le encuentro es rebajar esa voluntad malsana y someterla a una justa disciplina, ¿Qué me dice? ¿No es lo justo?

Corinne negó con la cabeza, pero la horrible mujer se levantó de su silla, acercándose a ella con un frasco de líquido negro en la mano. Intuyendo que quería hacerle tragar aquella poción la chica apretó los labios lo máximo que pudo, pero inmovilizada no pudo evitar que Dolores Umbridge le forzara a abrir la boca, introduciéndole aquel asqueroso brebaje a la fuerza.

-No se resista, señorita, trague, cuando se la haya bebido toda su poder de decisión será nulo, igual que sus ideas, desaparecerán.-Rió con falsa inocencia y Corinne trató de resistirse.

Cuando ya había injerido medio frasco, unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y alguien pidió permiso para entrar.

-Disculpe señora-Aunque ella no pudo verlo supo de quien se trataba y la mujer dejó el frasco y se alejó de Corinne-, pero me temo que no sería muy conveniente que castigara a la señorita Delors.

Pudo escuchar el gruñido de la mujer, que enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso, hijo?-Inquirió, peligrosamente.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio y al final Draco destapó su juego.

-Ha su padre no le gustaría.-Dijo y de haber podido, Corinne hubiese dado un salto en la silla.

Se sentía de repente mareada, la cabeza le pesaba y miraba a su alrededor como si no lo entendiera.

-¿Su padre?-Repitió indignada la mujer.-¡No digas tonterías hijo, su padre no tiene ninguna importancia! La escuela puede castigar a sus alumnos.

-Su padre es el ministro de magia francés.-Informó Malfoy.

Corinne abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Recordaba haberle mentido, no estaba segura, no se sentía bien.

La voz de Umbridge discutiendo con Draco se tornó difusa, Corinne ya no la entendía y sus ojos se entornaban, a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, hasta que sintió una mano que la zarandeaba y la obligaba a despertar.

-¡Cory!-La llamaba Draco.-¡Abre los ojos, Cory! ¡Mírame!

Ella obedeció, mirando los preocupados ojos de Draco y esbozando una sonrisa, a pesar de que él golpeaba con suavidad su mejilla para hacerla reaccionar.

-Que bien que has venido, Draco.-Decía ella con voz pastosa y un tono alegre que no parecía natural.-Te echaba de menos.

Él también sonrió, ayudándola a levantarse, pero ella apenas se tenía en pie, así que la tomó en brazos, sacándola del despacho, camino a la enfermería.

Había convencido a Umbridge, le había dicho que ella era hija del ministro y le había mostrado el periódico que lo atestiguaba, convencida entonces que ya sería suficiente con el castigo recibido, la mujer se marchó y dejó a Draco al cargo de la chica.

-Yo también.-Contestó él, tratando de mantenerla consciente, no sabía que le había dado, pero la señora Pomfrey podría hacer algo.-Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, ¿De acuerdo?

Aceleró el paso, preocupado, Corinne se aferraba a su cuello, débilmente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él, relajada aspiraba su aroma.

El rubio vio a Cedric, sentado junto a una chica de su casa, ambos le salieron al paso, Corinne se aferró más fuerte a Draco.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Preguntó Diggory, molesto. Draco trataba de buscar paso entre ellos, sin lograrlo.

-Salvarla de Umbridge, tal como me pediste. ¡Déjame pasar!-Urgió Draco, Corinne sonreía.

-Hueles muy bien.-Corinne parecía ajena a todo, cómoda entre los brazos del chico, se sentía a salvo, segura.-Gracias, Draco.

El rubio trató de hacerse a un lado, pero el Hufflepuff le barró el paso nuevamente.

-¡No!-Lo detuvo.-Dinos que ha pasado. La llevaremos nosotros.

Draco bufó, apresurado, si era lo mejor para llegar rápido a la enfermería lo haría, se acercó a Diggory para entregarle el pesado bulto que era la chica, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo, impidiendo que él la soltara.

-Quiero quedarme contigo.-Susurró, pero todos lo oyeron.-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Draco pareció desconcertado un instante, pero después sonrió con una calidez impropia y Diggory palideció, asustado, como si eso confirmara sus sospechas.

Draco acunó a la chica entre sus brazos, aunque la pareja aún le barraba el paso.

-Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo.-Susurró, observando como la sonrisa acudía a los labios de ella.

Cedric se hizo a un lado, la chica que iba con él también palideció, apretando su brazo, tranquilizadoramente.

-Entonces estaremos juntos-Dijo Corinne con alegría.-, porque yo te quiero Draco.-Susurró, todavía ensanchando su sonrisa, dejando congelado al rubio que no pudo evitar sonreír, justo antes de que Cedric Diggory desapareciese del lugar, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

**Holaaaa, después de una larga espera, que lamento, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que os guste, nos vemos en los comentarios, siii?**

**bueno besos y hasta pronto**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **jazhy chan:**

Holaaaaa jazhy! He vuelto y actulizo lo más pronto que he podido, he estado en las islas Canarias a disfrutar de Sol y playa en pleno diciembre, jajaja. Ves, Cedric ahora lo tiene muy, muy difícil, aunque no se hasta que punto hay que creer las palabras de la drogada Cory, uff, creo que este es punto para Draco. Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando, un beso a ti tambn. Feliz navidad

Ailvis Malfoy

PD: Claro que no creo que seas nerd, jajaja


	14. Capítulo 13

De amigas extrañas y consuelos necesarios. 

La cabeza le daba vueltas y abrió los ojos con pesadez, había tenido un extraño sueño que no era capaz de recordar del todo y que le había dejado una sensación algo extraña y un dolor de cabeza asfixiante.

Supo dónde estaba cuando vio a la apresurada señora Pomfrey correr hacia ella con tres frascos de vivos colores y una expresión lastimera en el rostro.

-¡Merlín!-Exclamó.-Nos has dado un susto de muerte, pequeña.-Decía la atareada mujer, mezclando en un cuenco los tres líquidos que traía con ella.

Corinne asintió, todavía confundida, observando con extrañeza a la medimaga.

-Me duele la cabeza.-Balbució, su voz sonó pastosa y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¡Umbridge!-A la chica le sobresaltó otra voz, entre molesta y desconcertada y cuando se volvió con lentitud hasta encontrar la desdibujada figura de Draco Malfoy sintió un escalofrío y lo recordó.

-¡No!-Exclamó aterrada, ante la sorprendida expresión del rubio.

Aunque la morena suplicó para que lo que ella creía un sueño no fuese más que eso, los vividos recuerdos y la mirada que le dedicaba Draco no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-Me temo que sí.-Contestó el chico sin más, con una sonrisa burlona, acercando más su silla junto a la cama de Corinne.-¿Es cierto?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Claro que no!-Se apresuró a negarlo ella, temblorosa, la jaqueca no hacía más que aumentarle.-¡No digas tonterías!

Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido y un rictus de enfado y desconcierto cruzó su rostro un minuto, la Gryffindor se mordió el labio.

¿Mentía? Ya ni lo sabía, todo era confuso, por un momento prefirió volver a aquella sensación de paz que recordaba sentir cuando iba drogada, cuando Draco la llevaba entre sus brazos y todo era simple y fácil, reducido a ellos dos…

Pero enseguida detuvo ese pensamiento y se arrepentía al pensar en Cedric, él estaba allí, lo había escuchado.

-¿Estas segura, Cory?-Preguntó el rubio, sin poder evitar que la esperanza trasluciera a su fachada burlona.

La joven asintió velozmente.

-Es-estaba…iba, bueno, Umbridge me dio algo y…-Fue todo lo que pudo articular, evitando mirar a la cara del chico.

-Ya.-Repuso él, borrando la sonrisa y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, sólo interrumpido por batir de la cuchara que la señora Pomfrey utilizaba, hasta que la mezcla de pociones se tornó de un violeta intenso.

-Tómatela.-La instó.-Te sentará bien, llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo, toda la tarde.-Sonrió mirando a Draco.-Tal vez debería darle otra al señor Malfoy no se ha movido ni un segundo, creo que no hace buena cara.

Corinne miró al chico con expresión contrariada, al observarlo pudo ver unas leves ojeras y un rictus de preocupación que normalmente le era ajeno, él se encogió de hombros y sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa cálida y sincera reapareció en sus labios.

Desvió la vista cuando la enfermera le pasó la poción por delante de la cara, con actitud apremiante obligó a que se la tomara y la morena obedeció a pesar del asqueroso y amargo sabor que poseía el brebaje, de todos modos, era mejor que el de Umbridge.

A pesar del sabor era un líquido eficiente y el dolor de cabeza se acalló ligeramente, Draco asintió con tranquilidad y se puso en pie en la silla, ahora que ella estaba a salvo, era su turno de retirarse.

No tenía nada que hacer allí, tal vez era Diggory quien debía ocupar esa silla y él no era más que un error producido por un momento de enajenación.

Se acercó a la puerta, despidiéndose de la muchacha con un gesto de la cabeza, apenas significativo.

-¡Draco, espera!-Lo detuvo la voz insegura de la chica, él se volvió, pero no regresó junto a ella-Yo…gracias por quedarte conmigo y por salvarme de Umbridge.

Sonrió y él también lo hizo, volviendo a repetir la inclinación de cabeza y saliendo definitivamente del lugar. Caminó por el vestíbulo y creyó ver a Cedric Diggory pero apenas se molestó en lanzarle una mirada de despreció, siguió caminando apresuradamente, de vuelta a su Sala Común.

Recorrió deprisa y en silencio los pasillos de Hogwarts y llegó a las mazmorras sin cruzarse con nadie, se sentó en la butaca de terciopelo negro y contempló las llamas de la chimenea, la noche llegaba a Hogwarts y la mayoría de alumnos de dirigía al Gran Comedor, dispuestos a saborear la cena, pero él había perdido el apetito. Ya no sabía si Corinne mentía, si por alguna razón ella le quería pero no quería estar con él, de ser así era por Diggory, odiaba al Hufflepuff más de lo que jamás había llegado a odiar a nadie, todo se repetía, le detestaba porque ella le quería a él pero prefería estar con Diggory y el maldito héroe siempre ganaba, sin mover un dedo.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?—La voz de Diana lo sobresaltó y volvió la vista hasta encontrarla de pie, detrás de él.

Asintió con la cabeza y ella se sentó a su lado, observando la expresión contrariada del rubio, tratando de adivinar lo que había pasado como Theo hacía con tanto acierto.

-¿No vas a cenar?-Preguntó Malfoy mirando las llamas, tratando de recuperar la cómoda soledad.

-No tengo hambre.-Contestó la chica, que todavía miraba al rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.-Reconoció al fin, aceptando que no iba a lograr librarse de ella, se dijo que no pasaba nada si no hablaba del gabacho.

-¿Apareció Diggory?-Aventuró la rubia, ante la incrédula mirada de Draco que olvido la chimenea y se centró en la chica.

-No le hizo falta.-Contestó como si un repentino brote de confianza acabase de nacer, miró a la chica desconcertado y sonrió tristemente, ella hizo lo propio.-¿Pasó algo con Theodore?-Preguntó, percatándose entonces de lo extraño que era no verlos juntos.

-No.-Contestó la chica extrañada, ver a Malfoy interesándose por alguien que no fuese el mismo parecía imposible, Diana trató de sonreír con alegría y animar al chico que ofrecía una imagen alicaída y ojerosa.

-Pensé que con que ambos fuésemos sangre limpia bastaría, pero Diggory…

-Diggory se dio cuenta.-Le cortó la rubia, Draco la miró con sorpresa.-Todos nos damos cuenta, puede que menos ella todos lo sepamos.-Contestó con una sonrisa.

Draco alzó una ceja sin comprender, miró a la chica con fastidió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Exigió saber, con una extraña expresión en su mirada, y un atisbo de sonrisa burlona al ver la mueca disgustada de su compañera.

-Bueno puede que tú tampoco lo sabes.-Se rió, acusando a Malfoy de tonto y señalándole con un dedo, como si se sintiese avergonzada de la poca suspicacia del príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Qué he de saber?-Preguntó, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la chimenea y las palabras de Corinne se repetían en su cabeza, consideraba una tontería la posibilidad de quererle, lo había dicho y el rubio se aferraba a la idea de que era mentira, tenía que ser mentira.

La Slytherin se acercó a él susurrando en su oído con actitud confidencial.

-Sólo espera, Draco, con tranquilidad, espera.-Susurró con una sonrisa, dejando aún más desconcertado a Draco que frunció el ceño sin disimulo alguno. Era una chica extraña, pero no evitó que la sonrisa aflorara a sus labios cuando intuyo a lo que se refería, cuando ella le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro que, si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, ya habría recibido la ira de Draco Malfoy, pero desde que le hubo relatado la verdad respecto a Corinne, no podía evitar cierta simpatía hacía la chica, la misma que le tenía a Theodore. -¿Te importa?-Preguntó ella, recostando la cabeza en su hombro con gesto cansado.-, tal vez vaya para largo, puedo esperar contigo.

Draco asintió, recostándose contra el respaldo de la butaca.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó, todavía con una nota de duda en su voz.

-Convencida-Repuso ella.-, es tan obvio que hasta Lunática Lovegood se dio cuenta.

-¿Lunática?-Repitió él, incrédulo.-Pero es que somos la comidilla de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, es un tema popular, el otro día Theo y yo lo comentamos con una chica de Hufflepuff y con Lovegood, la Hufflepuff está segura de que Diggory ya sospechaba antes de que Corinne dijese eso que te dijo.-Sentenció la chica, dejando boquiabierto a Malfoy que no entendía como todo el mundo estaba enterado de algo que había pasado aquella misma tarde.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

-La chica de Hufflepuff me lo contó, ella estaba allí.-Afirmó, haciendo que Draco recordara a la chica que había visto con Cedri, la misma que se lo había llevado cuando ellos peleaban.-Es amiga mía, de Francia.

Draco dio la respuesta por verosímil y rió al comprender que le interesaba de la Hufflepuff a Diana, que ante las risas de él y sin levantar la cabeza de la cómoda postura sobre el hombro de él, le propinó un suave golpe de advertencia en la cabeza al chico, que sólo logró hacerle reír más.

-0-

-Ella no sabía lo que decía.-Afirmó la castaña, mirando con tristeza a Cedric, sentada en la butaca amarilla mientras el chico miraba por la ventana, con gesto lastimero.

-¡Claro que no lo sabía, Cossette!-Protestó el chico, sin mirarla.-Pero lo pensaba, o lo sentía, no sé qué es peor.

Cedric miraba pensativo por la ventana, la sensación que le había acompañado desde hacía varios días ahora era segura en su cabeza, no dudaba de que Corinne no había sido sincera, aun así, no se atrevía a decir que le había mentido, no creía que ella lo hubiese hecho, o al menos eso se esforzaba en creer, quería convencerse de que Corinne no era consciente de lo que en realidad sentía.

-Pero Cedric ella hizo…eso por ti.-Trató de consolarlo la otra, aportando seguridad.

-¿No lo entiendes, Coss?-Habló el chico con voz entristecida.-Yo no soy el mismo, ella quería al Cedric que conoció el año pasado, ya no soy yo-Afirmó con voz entrecortada-, y apenas sé qué clase de relación tuvimos, yo no estoy a la altura de lo que ella esperaba, es normal que siga adelante, supongo.

Cossette se levantó de su lugar, acompañando al chico junto a la ventana, el sol aún brillaba y no había nadie más en la sala común, la mayor parte de alumnos había ido a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Pero habéis estado bien hasta ahora, no entiendo cómo alguien como Malfoy puede…

Cedric resopló, mirando a su compañera con un intento de sonrisa.

-Qué sé yo, algo tendrá ese chico que a mí me falta-sonrió-, memoria, tal vez.

-No creo que sea eso.-Siguió Cossette, tratando de reconfortar a su amigo con una sonrisa cálida.-Malfoy es guapo, pero es un arrogante y un orgulloso sin remedio, además de un hipócrita, mentiroso que se crees superior, tal vez Corinne sea una de esas chicas a las que les gustan esas cualidades.-Concluyó Cossette con el ceño fruncido, ante la mirada sorprendida de Cedric sonrió al comprobar el desagrado que Malfoy causaba en su amiga.

-Tal vez sea de esas, o no juzgamos correctamente a Malfoy.-Aventuró Diggory, cuya mirada triste vagó por la sala común y sus pasos le encaminaron hasta la butaca.

-Entonces te rindes.-Se indignó la castaña, acompañándole hasta sentarse en la butaca de enfrente.

-Si ella decide que quiere estar con Malfoy no voy a impedirlo, y si ella decide que no era cierto y me quiere, lo olvidaré, de todos modos ella decide.-Sentenció el chico, recostándose en el asiento con gesto cansado.

-Entonces deberías ira a hablar con ella, ¿No crees?-Preguntó Cossette, mirando con seriedad a su amigo, lamentando que lo pasase mal.

Cedric asintió, pero no se levantó de la silla, tenía miedo de la respuesta que Corinne podría darle, de tener que ser quien la convenciera de que no debía insistir.

-Me falta valor, Coss.-Afirmó.

Cedric quería a Corinne, poca duda podía albergar respecto a eso, le había salvado la vida y él le estaba profundamente agradecido, pero tal vez, allí radicaba su error, la gratitud era un sentimiento poderoso pero no podía compararse con otros que tal vez Draco y Corinne compartían, y aunque él la quería debía partir de cero y comprendía que ella no le esperase, le dolía, pero debía entenderlo.

-Cedric, no tienes nada que temer, si ella te quiere te lo hará saber.-Afirmó Cossette, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

-¿Y si no?-Argumentó él, bajando la vista.

-Entonces ella no sabe lo que se pierde, y me tendrás a mí…es decir a tus amigos, nosotros te preferimos a ti.-La chica sonrió con alegría y se levantó, animando a Cedric a que hiciera lo propio.

El chico asintió, sonriendo a su amiga y se puso en pie, caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la Sala Común.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Preguntó dulcemente Cossette.

-No-aseguró Cedric devolviéndole débilmente la sonrisa.-, será mejor que vaya yo solo, pero gracias de todos modos Coss.

-De nada-Se despidió ella-, esperaré a que vuelvas ve tranquilo.

Cedric asintió y bajo por las escaleras, caminó deprisa hasta la enfermería y al comprobar que Corinne dormía bajo la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy, se sentó a esperar en la entrada, sin valor para interrumpir al rubio.

La escena que presenciaba le había dejado algo turbado a Cedric, como si la confirmación de ver la preocupación en el rostro de Malfoy acabase por romper sus esperanzas, y espero varias horas hasta que Draco salió, disgustado, le lanzó una mirada acerada y se alejó sin decir nada, Cedric lo miró desconcertado y se levantó de donde se había quedado solo con sus pensamientos, entrando por fin a la enfermería.

Corinne observaba la puerta con gesto compungido, sus ojos claros le miraban a él, pero Cedri supo que no le veía, que todavía buscaba la figura de Draco por donde él se había marchado y sin necesidad de preguntar, al ver el dolor en el rostro de la joven, supo que él la había perdido.

**Holaaaa a todos, que tal las fiestas?**

**bueno aquí os traigo un cap como regalo atrasado eh? jajaja**

**espero que os guste, animaos con los comentarios**

**besos**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de**Jazhy-Malfoy**

Holaaaa Jazhy, jajaja, me alegra que vuelvas a ser Malfoy, ya viste que a Draco no le duró demasiado el ego engordado, y estoy segura de que tu consolarías estupendamente a Cedric, jajaja (por cierto si tu quieres a Robert Pattinson por navidad yo quiero a Tom Felton) Y respecto a mis vacaciones, fueron en unas islas del sur, cerca de africa, así que hacía calor, mucho calor, te digo que es muy raro escuchar villancicos en bañador, jajaja, y más yo que soy del norte de España y estábamos a cero grados cuando volví de estar una semana a treinta, xdxd. Cenaste pavo? Aquí por navidad comimos sopa y carne en salsa, el pavo no se lleva, y los aperitivos te dejan sin hambre para tanto. A mí si que me gusta la navidad, ni que sea por los regalos, jajaja, no tengo edad para tomar margaritas, aunque mi padre me deja beber un poco de Champan. Bueno besos y hasta pronto.

Aivlis Malfoy


	15. Capítulo 14

De la unión de casas y el sacrificio por amor. 

Corinne sintió la aprensión en su pecho cuando fue consciente del modo en que la observaba el chico que avanzaba lento e inseguro por la enfermería.

-¿Por qué has dejado que se marchara?-Preguntó sin entonación en la voz, evitando la mirada de la chica, que compuso una mueca alarmada.

Por un momento pareció no entender, y después supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, Cedric había estado allí, había escuchado su confesión, su declaración de amor malditamente sincera.

La morena era incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma que algo así había sucedido, que se había enamorado sin apenas darse cuenta de alguien que no era aquel que ahora la miraba, aquel a quien siempre había creído amar.

-Él ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí-Contestó Corinne, mirando a Cedric a los ojos, viendo su dolor.

-¿Y yo sí?-Inquirió él, molesto, no pudo evitar dejar traslucir el rencor.-No te engañes Corinne, tú y yo sabemos que prefieres que él ocupe esta silla-Concluyó, tomando asiento frente a ella.

La chica tomo aire bruscamente mientras se decía a sí misma que no iba a permitirse llorar, no iba a hacer más que darle la razón a Cedric.

-Eso no es cierto, Ced-Susurró, casi ni convencida ya, mientras bajaba la mirada a las sábanas blancas que la cubrían y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos.-, no hay nada entre Draco y yo…

-Sí lo hay-Contestó el chico, esbozando una amarga sonrisa que apenas podía enmascarar su dolor-, lo sabes tan bien como yo, estás enamorada de él.

Sonó lapidario en la quietud de la sala, Corinne se estremeció al escucharlo, la cálida voz de Cedric se había quebrado por completo, y el muchacho la miraba esperando que tuviese el valor de ser sincera y devolverle la mirada.

-Cedric…-Corinne no soportó el llanto, no soportó verle de aquel modo, ni soportó que él tuviera razón.

Había estado enamorada de Cedric Diggory desde la primera vez que lo vio, él por quien había dado la vida, él por quien había aceptado la humillación y deshonra, además de un severo castigo, que merecía, Cedric Diggory por quien había regresado a Hogwarts, el mismo Cedric Diggory que iba a convencerla de que las cosas ya no eran así.

No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado, cuando Draco Malfoy cobró la importancia que ahora tenía, como había logrado, sin que ella pudiese notarlo, remplazar al Huffleupuff en su corazón como un virus invasivo. La primera vez que él la besó, tal vez cuando sus miradas se encontraron cuando ella llegó a Hogwarts y sus destinos se unieron.

Corinne Delors sabía que nadie podría producir el impacto que Diggory había logrado en ella, también podía asegurar que ya no le amaba, le quería, lo haría toda la vida, pero no le amaba con la imposible intensidad con que lo había hecho el anterior curso, cuando eran amigos y jamás llegarían a ser algo más.

-Necesito que me lo digas para poder darme por vencido-Susurró el chico-, quiero oírlo de tus labios y saber que ya no tengo esperanza contigo.

Sabía que eso la heriría, pero no merecía otra cosa y él necesita un golpe seco, algo seguro y definitivo que le apartase de ella, para siempre, sin dudas o posibilidades remotas, quería escuchar la contundente declaración salir de sus labios como si se tratase de un masoquista.

-No, no creo que…-El llanto se hacía cada vez más intenso, claro y entendedor, Diggory reprimió el impulso de abrazarla, se mantuvo frío, la miró.

-Vamos, Corinne, jamás te podré pagar lo que hiciste por mí, al menos se sincera-Pidió, poniéndose en pie y caminando nervioso de un lado a otro.

-Cedric, lo siento mucho, tú eres quien menos merece que le hagan algo así.-Susurró, su voz quebrada por el llanto.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama de ella, tratando de ser comprensivo, reprimiendo el impulso de golpear a Malfoy de nuevo si le veía.

-Las cosas son como son, yo no debería estar aquí, y si estoy es por ti-Habló, con tono excesivamente quedo-, y siempre te lo agradeceré pero ahora necesito que hagas esto por mí, así todo será mucho más fácil, para todos.

Corinne tragó saliva, las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y trató de serenarse antes de poder hablar, mirando al chico.

-Yo…estoy, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy-Confesó, y fue como si ella misma cayese en la cuenta de que era cierto y la opresión en el pecho descendió ligeramente mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Cedric se encogió ligeramente, sintió cada palabra de la joven como una puñalada, la miró una última vez, sus ojos claros le devolvieron la mirada, escuchó como su propio corazón se rompía y se pudo en pie, lentamente, sin poder sostener la mirada de la chica.

-En ese caso-Musitó, sin apenas voz, totalmente ahogada por el nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta-, adiós Corinne, ve tras él, se feliz, lo mereces-Aquella última frase apenas llegó a pronunciarla y tal vez, ella no la llegó a escuchar, pero Cedric Diggory se alejó de la enfermería y del corazón de Corinne Delors mientras escuchaba el llanto de la chica entre súplicas de perdón.

-0-

Theodore Nott corría por el pasillo, normalmente no hacía esas cosas, no espiaba conversaciones ajenas, normalmente Theodore Nott no se metía en los asuntos de los demás, pero aquella tarde la cosa fue distinta, y en aquel momento el asunto le pareció de vida o muerte.

Se asomó a las puertas del Gran Comedor y buscó a dos rubios entre la multitud, no estaban allí, así que Theo giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a su Sala Común, apenas sin detenerse a tomar aire.

Llegó a las mazmorras resollando, apenas pudo dar la contraseña y entró apresurado para descubrir a las dos figuras que dormían en perfecta calma junto al fuego. Se detuvo a contemplar la escena, y se hubiese sentido conmovido si la chica que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco Malfoy no fuese su novia.

Se acercó con sigilo, dispuesto a despertar a la chica que dio un suave respingo cuando el castaño la zarandeó con suavidad y se llevó una mano a los labios para callarla, sonriendo.

-Theo-Susurró ella, su voz adormilada siguió al chico cuando éste volvió a salir de la Sala Común.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Nos esperan, es algo urgente, ven conmigo.-Urgió Theodore, volviendo por donde había venido y arrastrando a la rubia de la mano.

La chica no dijo nada y juntos llegaron a uno de los patios interiores del castillo, desierto de alumnos pues todos seguían en el Gran Comedor, Theo, sin decir palabra se sentó bajo un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en la corteza y extraña actitud apremiante. Diana sonrió al chico y se sentó entre sus piernas, cobijándose entre los brazos de él del incesante frío, el castaño la abrazó por la cintura y rió suavemente, deteniéndose un instante a besar el cuello de la chica.

-Así que no esperan, ¿Eh?-Preguntó con malicia, recostándose contra el pecho del chico.

Theo asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa, y estrechando a la chica contra sí, Diana volvió la cabeza para contemplar los ojos verdes que tan loca la volvían y se inclinó para depositar un beso en sus finos labios.

-Hola, Theodore Nott, ¿Torposoplos?-Como aparecida de la nada, Luna Lovegood, obligó a la feliz pareja a separar sus labios, Diana miró a la Ravenclaw inquisitivamente, pero la chica sólo sonreía.

-Pensé que ya te había explicado ese punto, Lovegood-Aclaró la Slytherin, recordando el feo incidente en el Gran Comedor, cuando a aquella loca se le ocurrió besar a Theo.

La chica ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se sentó frente a la pareja, sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde está la chica de Hufflepuff?-Inquirió Nott, molesto con los retrasos.

Luna se encogió de hombros, miraba a Diana con una sonrisa feliz, la rubia sólo se removió entre las piernas de Nott, incómoda.

-¡Aquí!-Una sombra castaña cruzó el patio y se sentó junto a Lovegood, miraba con desconfianza a todos los presentes, pero sonrió al ver a Diana, a quien dedicó un gesto de la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir con tanta urgencia, Nott?-Inquirió la chica, mirando fijamente al Slytherin, procurando olvidar que detestaba a todos los de aquella casa.

-Iba camino al Gran Comedor cuando pasé por la enfermería-Las palabras del chico tuvieron el efecto deseado, Cossette se cubrió la boca con una mano y Luna dejó escapar una risita infantil-, y Cedric Diggory y esa Gryffindor hablaban-Añadió, ignorando el codazo nervioso que Diana le propinó en las costillas-, debo confesar que me pudo la curiosidad.

-¿Hicieron las paces?-La pregunta de Cossette quiso sonar esperanzada, pero Nott la miró con suspicacia y la chica se calló, sin atreverse a seguir hablando.

-Diggory parecía muy abatido, cuando Corinne le confesó estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy-Susurró, lanzando una mirada a su expectante público que parecía igualmente impresionado.

-No, como puede ser tan estúpida, Malfoy es un…

Los dos Slytherins presentes fulminaron con la mirada a la Hufflepuff que se calló, incómodamente amedrentada y Luna hizo un gesto al aire, como si quisiera ahuyentar una mosca invisible.

-¡Genial!-Comentó la Ravenclaw-Ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

Nott alzó las cejas, poniendo en duda la afirmación de la optimista chica, y si no fuera por Draco Malfoy, y si no fuera porque era el único amigo de verdad que tenía, olvidaría ese estúpido asunto y se iría a dormir, pero Theodore sabía y lamentaba, que si ellos allí sentados no hacían algo, Malfoy jamás movería un dedo por arreglar algo que, por una vez, no era del todo culpa suya.

-Siento contradecirte, Lovegood, pero creo que no hemos terminado-Cierto era que no habían hecho nada, que observar la situación había bastado hasta el momento, pero ya no bastaba ahora-, ni Malfoy ni esa chica van a dar un paso por arreglar las cosas, menos después de lo que ha ocurrido con Diggory.

La Hufflepuff se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse, mirando de malagana a Nott.

-No sé porque ha de importarme eso a mí-Masculló, alejándose del grupo.

Con un imperceptible gesto Theo animó a la rubia a que hablase ahora y retuviese a Hufflepuff, que se le hacía necesaria.

-Coss-Habló Diana, con voz queda en la quietud de la noche-, te gusta ¿Verdad?-Aventuró, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta-Diggory.

La chica castaña volvió sobre sus pasos, mirando con desconcierto a la rubia, la Slytherin había aprendido mucho de Theo y podía intuir lo que rondaba la cabeza de Cossette cuando se interesó sobre aquel embrolló en que se habían visto inmersos.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre el césped, Nott miró orgulloso a la chica que todavía se acurrucaba contra él, protegiéndose del frío.

-Y eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver?-Cuestionó la Hufflepuff, avergonzada.

-Pues que te interesa que Corinne esté con Malfoy y deje en paz a un Diggory que necesita consuelo-Apuntó la rubia, sacando su vena más Slytherin, sabiendo que sólo eso haría entrar al trapo a la Hufflepuff.

Cossette miró a todos los presentes, dubitativa, hasta posar la vista en Theodore.

-¿En qué has pensado Nott?-Cuestionó, con tono hastiado.

Sin perder un instante Theodore esgrimió su plan delante de las tres chicas, que asentían de tanto en tanto para mostrar su comprensión de los hechos, Nott lanzaba significativas miradas de preocupación a Luna, temeroso de que ella pudiese no entender lo que él decía, pero asentía con entusiasmo y reía de tanto en tanto.

Miradas de estupefacción se enfrentaron a los ojos verdes del muchacho una vez hubo quedad en silencio de nuevo, Luna había inclinado la cabeza, pensativa.

-Será tan difícil como atrapar un Snorckack de cuernos arrugados-Asumió la chiquilla, en un susurró confuso.

Cossette carraspeó, visiblemente incomoda por la situación, y Diana asintió sin dudarlo.

-Claro, Lovegood-Se burló la rubia-, pero no es imposible, ¿No?

-No-Corroboró Luna, asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo balancear esos pendientes de rábanos que siempre llevaba.

-¿Trato hecho?-Preguntó Nott, esperanzado.

-Trato hecho-Aceptó Luna, sonriendo con complicidad.

-Trato hecho-Acabó por aceptar la castaña sin demasiado entusiasmo y mirando recelosa aún al Slytherin.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana, pues-Se despidió Nott, dando por concluida la reunión.

Luna se alejó dando saltos alegres y Cossette la siguió murmurando por lo bajo, molesta, temerosa de no estar actuando correctamente, no importaba si a ella le gustaba Cedric o no, él quería a Corinne y temía que los estuviese separando definitivamente, todavía no podía saber que eso ya era imposible y que la opción de Nott ayudaría al bien común, si el chico había calculado bien.

-¡Qué curioso!-Comentó Diana cuando volvieron a estar solos-, al menos esto ayudará para unir a las cuatro casas ¿No? François se sentiría muy contento.

Theodore bufó, acariciando el cabello de la rubia, con una mueca de falsa indignación.

-¿François?-Inquirió, aunque sabía a quién se refería.

-El primer ministro muggle francés-Aclaró ella con una sonrisa soñadora.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin, con sendas sonrisas en los labios.

-Ya-Suspiró el muchacho-¿Por qué le llamas por el nombre de pila?

Diana rió y besó la mejilla de Nott como toda disculpa.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó ella, cuando llegaron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron frente a la entrada de su sala común.

-A la cama-Susurró Theo, tras dar la contraseña.

La rubia se despidió del chico besando con cariño su mejilla, pero Theodore la detuvo sonriendo con picardía, arrastrándola con él por el camino contrario.

-No dije a la cama de quien-Puntualizó, mientras los dos subían juntos las escaleras en el máximo silencio, Malfoy ya no estaba frente a la chimenea, y el silencio sólo se vio roto por una risita queda y un leve portazo.

-0-

Corinne Delors despertó alterada, sumamente intranquila después de una noche intranquila, precedida por un día malditamente intranquilo.

La inexorable sensación de pérdida se había apoderado de ella, su vida podía considerarse una rebelión constante, pero ahora, tal vez, se planteaba revelarse contra sí misma, había querido a Cedric y ya no podía ni mantener su amistad, y Merlín sabía si el orgulloso Draco perdonaría las palabras de la muchacha, deseaba arreglar las cosas con ambos. Por otro lado, no se sentía con ganas de estar con el rubio, no en ese instante, no si le culpaba y se culpaba a sí misma de lo ocurrido con Cedric, Corinne Delors se sentí perdida esa mañana, y la sensación no hacía más que aumentar a medida que la mañana pasaba y llevaba más tiempo despierta, quería volver a dormir y despertar de la horrible pesadilla.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Delors!-La saludó la señora Pomfrey, trayendo un botecito de aquella asquerosa poción que hacía milagros y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Ya estás mejor, hoy mismo puedes marcharte y recuperar tus clases.

Corinne asintió y se bebió el amargó liquido sin prestar atención a la medimaga, estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de hacer clase, ni de enfrentarse a todos aquellos alumnos que la mirarían de un modo extraño y especularían sobre lo sucedido, y muchas menos ganas tenía de verle la cara a Umbridge, por una vez sintió ganas de usar la influencia de su padre y denunciarla, pero decidió abstenerse y mantenerse alejada de la mujer.

Cruzarse con Cedric iba a ser otra cosa, eso no lo soportaría, ni el ver a Draco Malfoy, deseó, por una vez que él se hubiese dado por vencido y no insistiese más, no podía estar con él, intuía problemas, problemas mayores de los que ya tenía, y esbozó otra sonrisa triste.

Corinne se puso en pie y corrió hacia su sala común, ignorando a cuantos se encontraba en su camino, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acallar los murmullos que se formaban a su alrededor.

Entró en el dominio escarlata de la torre de Gryffindor y todo quedó en silencio cuando ella atravesó el retrato, muchos la miraban, sin valor para decir aquello que cruzaba sus mentes, hasta que Potter se acercó a donde ella estaba y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Umbridge…es peligrosa-Susurró, pero se escuchó claramente en la quietud del lugar-, ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió, sin ganas para hablar y trató de pasar junto a Potter, pero el moreno le barró el paso.

-Tal vez, nos pasamos algo contigo, Corinne-Miró a Ron y Hermione, rezagados, hacían gestos a Harry-, lo sentimos-Concluyó, aliviado de haberlo dicho-, no debimos juzgarte tan duramente.

Corinne carraspeó, mirando al chico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin comprender.

-Gracias, Potter-Aceptó, sintiéndose algo violenta al ver la sonrisa de Ron y la mirada de reproche aun brillando en los ojos de Hermione-, todo arreglado, un detalle por tu parte-Añadió lo último entre dientes, en realidad sin tomar en consideración si él lo comprendía o no.

Se hizo paso entre la multitud y subió a su cuarto, mientras lo hacía, tomó la determinación de seguir el curso en silencio y haría imposibles por evitar a Draco Malfoy y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, no estaba preparada para enfrentarle, ni tampoco para lo que iba a venirle encima.

-0-

Cedric Diggory subió las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Cossette iba tras él, resollaba ligeramente y miraba al chico confundida.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ced?-Cuestionó, cuando llegó al último de los escalones.

El chico asintió, golpeando la puerta con cuidado, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa triste, tremendamente afligida.

-Quiero saber lo que pasó y él es el único que puede mostrármelo-Aseguró-, no hay otra manera.

La chica asintió, y recostó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, agradecido.

-Gracias, Coss-Susurró, sin fuerzas para hablar más alto-, por apoyarme, por venir aquí conmigo…

La castaña asintió, sonriendo y ocultando un sonrojo.

-Sé que es difícil para ti-Comprendió, mirando al chico a los ojos-, no te preocupes, cuenta conmigo.

Él volvió a sonreír, y su sonrisa volvió a ser triste y abatida, pero trató de esconderlo y abrir la puerta del despacho, cuando Dumbledore lo permitió.

-Cedric te espero abajo-Informó la chica, a sabiendas de que debía hacerlo sólo-, sólo llama si me necesitas-Sonrió, bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

El joven sólo musitó un gracias y se situó frente a Dumbledore con aplomó y determinación encaró al anciano.

-Quiero recordar-Empezó seguro de lo que pedía-, sé que usted puede mostrarme lo que pasó.

Miró el pensadero de Dumbledore y el anciano esbozó una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y acercándose al armario en que los recuerdos estaban guardados.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó el hombre, mirando con serenidad al chico que asintió-Esos recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos, incluso pueden dejar una huella imborrable en ti.

Cedric se acercó hasta allí, contemplando con temple y curiosidad el artilugio, suspiró, lo meditó una última vez a pesar de haberlo decidido.

Debía conocer su pasado, eso era lo que Corinne le había enseñado, si quería vivir una nueva vida, debía dejar atrás todo lo que le anclaba a la anterior, no podía entender lo que le rodeaba, los seres queridos que no conocía, tal vez, huir, empezar de cero. Eso era lo mejor para él.

-Necesito saberlo señor, esa huella puede ayudarme a seguir adelante-Confesó el joven, mirando con serenidad a Dumbledore.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho y colocó el pensadero sobre su escritorio, sacando una botellita de líquido plateado después.

-La he estado guardando para cuando llegase el momento-Informó, depositando el recuerdo en el pensadero-, es ahora.

Cedric y el anciano se sumergieron juntos en el artilugio, fundiéndose con la negrura que les atrapó y reviviendo el pasado del chico, que suspiró al tomar tierra, sintiendo que el vacío de nuevo se llenaba.

**Holaaaa!**

**Tardé y no tengo excusa, a no ser que sirvan las múltiples tareas que me pusieron para las vacaciones, jajaja**

**Feliz año nuevo…y feliz día de reyes, espero que recibáis muchos regalos, xd**

**Besos y prometo no tardar tanto**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**

Respuesta al comentario de Jazhy Malfoy:

Holaaaa chica! Feliz año, de nuevo siento haber tardado, jaja, bueno para que veas que este nuevo me aplicó más, me vevi en noche vieja, después de tomar las uvas y toda la tradición un gin-tonic con lima que quitaba el hipo (o lo daba, eso según xd) A propósito a mí también me gusta más Draco que Tom, pero si la oportunidad se presenta no le digo que no al chico, jaja Curioso no? Debe ser por el rubio platino o por lo malote que Draco gusta más? A propósito del fic, aquí va un poco de todo, a ver si Cory se junta con el rubio y deja de ser cabezota, y ya ves que a Cossette le gusta Cedric, y una buena dosis de Theo Nott que nunca viene mal, xd. Bueno besos y aprovechó para decirte que gracias por tu comentario en el Dramione, me alegra que te gustase y ya ves lo perseverante y listo que es Theo, no? Bueno besos y prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez

Aivlis Malfoy

PD: Si tu te extendiste en el rewiev no veas yo contestando, por mí extiéndete lo que quieras, no me importa, me encantan tus comentarios.


	16. Capítulo 15

De tinta y pergamino

-¡Maldita sea, no se puede correr por los pasillos!-Bramó Hermione Granger cuando dos alumnos de Ravenclaw la arrollaron por un pasillo de la tercera planta.

Se alejó refunfuñando hacia las escaleras, de camino a la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry había convocado al ED y ella llegaba tarde, se había retrasado, demasiado tiempo dando vueltas para evitar a los traidores que componían la brigada inquisitorial de Umbridge, con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, más molesto que nunca.

Pasó frente al despacho de Dumbledore y aguardó con cuidado cuando la puerta se abrió y Cedric Diggory salió con la vista en la nada, sin verla a ella siquiera y una expresión muy azorada en su rostro.

La chica respiró con tranquilidad, aliviada de no encontrarse con ningún profesor, pero al observar con detenimiento el rostro del joven se alarmó de nuevo y en lugar de seguir camino, corrió tras él.

-¡Cedric!-Lo llamó, pero él no se detuvo, caminaba con paso errático, sin más, caminaba- ¡Cedric!-Hermione estaba preocupada, jamás había visto al chico comportarse de aquel modo y se preguntó si esa Delors no tendría algo que ver.

Lo detuvo por el brazo y él se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarla y enarcando una ceja al verla, volviendo a la realidad.

-Hola Hermione-Saludó de un modo natural y la chica lo miró extrañada-, estabas muy guapa en el baile de Navidad, el año pasado, sólo quería que lo supieses-Sonrió.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero enseguida lo miró de nuevo, con una mueca sorprendida.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-Inquirió, esperanzada, encarando al muchacho con una sonrisa.

Cedric asintió, mirando con un extraño brillo a la castaña, su rostro aún conmocionado a pesar de la sonrisa que lucía, toda aquella combinación de emociones denotaba la extraña actitud del muchacho.

-¿Cómo…?-Hermione sonrió feliz, pero miró con preocupación al joven, asustada por su aparente naturalidad- ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió de nuevo.

-Fui a ver a Dumbledore, usamos un pensadero-Explicó-, ha sido duro, pero un alivio, ahora todo está claro.

-Me alegro mucho-Sonrió Hermione, acercándose para abrazar al joven, Cedric le devolvió el gesto, estrechándola con cariño contra él.

A pesar de las advertencias de Dumbledore, Cedric había decidido arriesgarse, ahora lo recordaba todo, extraño, toda su vida había pasado por sus ojos de un plumazo. Había visto su infancia, con sus padres, su selección en Hogwarts, sus partidos de Quidditch, su relación con una joven Ravenclaw. Hasta llegar al curso pasado, el Torneo, su intensa amistad con Corinne… su muerte, las imágenes turbadoras no le sorprendieron, las había visto una y otra vez en sus pesadillas, y fue una mera remembranza, una triste confirmación, nada más.

-¡Cedric!-Una voz llegó desde la esquina del pasillo y el Hufflepuff soltó a Hermione para ver quien le llamaba, Cossette estaba allí, mirando la escena con una extraña mueca.

Hermione miró a la otra castaña y no dijo nada, maldijo para sus adentros mientras se alejaba, sin despedirse.

-¡Hola, Coss!-El joven se acercó a ella y el rostro de la muchacha se relajó-¿Me guardas rencor por no haberte admitido en el equipo de Quidditch?

Cossette le siguió por el pasillo, sin comprender, lo sostuvo del brazo para que parase.

-No digas tonterías, ¡Eso fue en tercero!-Se escandalizó y después le miró largo rato-¡Merlín!-La muchacha sonrió- ¡Funcionó! ¿Te ha ayudado Dumbledore?

Asintió, relatando a la muchacha la experiencia vivida, Cedric se sentía cómodo con ella, confiaba en la chica, a pesar de que ella no aparecía con asiduidad en los recuerdos que Dumbledore le había mostrado, Cossette le había apoyado siempre, se había mostrado como una estupenda amiga, no le había dejado de lado a pesar de sus múltiples problemas, era una tejona autentica.

-¿Le viste?-Inquirió la Hufflepuff, algo temerosa-, ¿A Vol…?

-No-Diggory la interrumpió, no deseaba escuchar el nombre de aquel que había ordenado su muerte-, no era más que un amasijo de carne, le oí, ordenó que uno de sus secuaces me matase, y… lo hizo.

Cossette se cubrió la boca con las manos, aterrada por la frialdad en las palabras de Cedric, a la joven le dolía verle así, parecía desangelado, desubicado, algo extraño iluminaba sus ojos, difícil de definir.

-¿Y Corinne?-Indagó, sentía la confianza necesaria para preguntar, él iba a responder, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ella siempre había estado allí.

-Fuimos amigos-Murmuró, sin detener su camino, obligando así a la joven a correr tras él-, grandes amigos, pero nada más que amigos-Si quiso fingir indiferencia, no lo logró, Cossette percibió la nota de dolor en su voz.

-Pero ella te quería-Aseguró, quería verle sonreír, infundirle esperanza, a pesar de las mezquinas palabras de los Slytherin con que habló ayer-. Ahora que has recuperado el pasado, deberías hablar con ella, quizá…

-Nada-La calló él, deteniéndose al fin, mirando con infinito pesar a la joven-, se acabó Coss, la perdido, lo acepto, ahora que conozco el pasado, comprendo que tal vez nunca debimos ser otra cosa más que amigos.

La Hufflepuff frunció el ceño, relajando el rostro inmediatamente después, y camino tras Cedric, hasta darle alcance, sonrió y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, tal vez para demostrar que todo quedaba olvidado, o al menos hacérselo creer a ella.

Era irónico el hecho de que sólo al recordar su pasado junto a Corinne podría olvidarla, camino junto a Cossette, tratando de reponerse de la impresión que le oprimía.

-Necesito descansar-Murmuró, dejándose llevar por la joven castaña rumbo a su sala común, agotado.

-0-

Corinne salió de su sala común, tenía transformaciones, y sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo mientras recorría lo recorría, tendría que ver a Draco y deseó poder evitarle durante algo más de dos horas, pero el horario y el tiempo conspiraban contra ella.

Bajó las escaleras y siguió a una pareja de Slytherin, los había visto junto a Draco, todavía no recordaba donde estaba la maldita clase y cada vez que daba un paso, la ira que albergaba la joven aumentaba, la desesperación la empujaba a golpear a alguien y no dejaba de reprocharse lo estúpida que había sido.

-Mierda-Masculló, sin motivo alguno, frustrada.

La pareja que iba frente a ella miró sobre sus hombros, sorprendiéndose al descubrir allí a Corinne, intercambiaron miradas alarmadas antes de que ella les alcanzara, fulminando a ambos con la mirada sin detenerse a penas.

-¿Corinne?-La chica la llamó y ella se detuvo, mirándoles con recelo, a pesar que ambos sonreían.

-¿Qué demonios queréis?-Masculló, sin respeto.

El pasillo estaba desierto y de pronto la morena se puso en alerta, la pareja seguía allí, mirándola con amabilidad, pero resultaba extraña en esos rostros orgullosos y alarmantes.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó la chica, obligando a la morena a suavizar su sonrisa-Draco nos lo contó.

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias-Contestó con sequedad, volviendo a emprender la marcha.

-Díselo a Draco, le gustará saber que estás bien-Concluyó el castaño, antes de que ambos continuasen caminando, sin volver a mirar a Corinne.

Ella entró en silencio en el aula, con la mirada baja, sabía que él estaba allí, percibióa la mirada de Draco, gris y profunda sobre ella, y avanzó cohibida hasta sentarse junto al chico.

-Buenos días, alumnos-Empezó la profesora McGonagall, con su habitual voz severa, cuando Dolores Umbridge entró por la puerta y Corinne dio un respingo, súbitamente temblorosa-, hoy vamos a… ¿Desea algo profesora Umbridge?

La gorda y bajita mujer se situó junto a la jefa de Gryffindor, con su pequeña sonrisa de falsa y siniestra cordialidad.

-Gracias profesora, simplemente voy a evaluar su trabajo-La gélida mirada de la mujer, embutida en un horrendo jersey rosa, se clavó sobre Corinne, que bajó la cabeza, ocurriendo sus horribles horas junto a aquel monstruo rosa.

Una cálida mano tomó la suya y la joven dejó de temblar ligeramente, ¿Era irracional temer a Umbridge? Trataba de decirse que era una Gryffindor, valiente, no debía temer a esa enjuta mejor, pero también era irracional el modo en que Draco Malfoy podía calmarla con un solo gesto, con un firme apretón de manos como el que la tranquilizaba en ese instante, y ella sólo estrechaba la mano de él con fuerza, como el último clavo que la aferraba a la realidad, a pesar de haberse dicho que quería alejarse de él.

-Te lo dije-Susurró el joven Slytherin, acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de Corinne, mientras McGonagall retomaba con recelo la clase-, te dije que un día desearías que te tomase la mano y ya no te la soltara.

Trató de hacer caso a Diana, esperar, se sentó junto a ella y esperó, a pesar de no soportar la idea de quedarse sentado, mientras Cory y Diggory podían hacer las paces, y no le importaba lo que Theodore hubiese visto o no, porque no podía estar seguro, Draco Malfoy, jamás estaba seguro.

La morena recordó aquel primer día de clase, recordó lo arrogante que resultó Malfoy entonces, el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos grises, todavía le tomaba de la mano, Corinne se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y ya no quedaba orgullo en aquellos orbes plateados como el mercurio, sólo algo parecido a la pena y al dolor, tal vez una leve desesperación, capaz de provocar un vacío en el pecho de la joven, que trató de zafarse de la mano del rubio, sin querer soltarlo en realidad.

-Arrogante-Susurró, pero no llegó a soltarlo, le desconsolaba su expresión, quería consolarlo, calmarlo, y se olvidaba de que debía alejarse de él.

Un golpe seco cruzó el aula, la expresión severa de Umbridge fulminó el lugar donde un Slytherin y una Gryffindor se aferraban el uno al otro como si nada más en la vida pudiese importar.

-¡Silencio durante las clases!-Ordenó la menuda mujer, callando las palabras de la propia McGonagal-¡Usted debería dar ejemplo, señor Malfoy!

El rubio asintió, tomando con más fuerza la mano de Corinne, la chica se estremeció, no soportaría que aquella loca la volviese a castigar, la amarrase de nuevo a la silla con un hechizo inmovilizador, Draco no podría, ni querría, defenderla eternamente.

-Prosiga, por favor-Indicó a McGonagall, con voz dulce y aterciopelada, mientras la jefa de Gryffindor balbuceaba algo contra la señora de rosa, molesta.

-La transformación humana es…-Siguió su monologo, Hermione Granger tomaba notas apresurada y las miradas del trio de oro, fulminaban con recelo a Umbridge, Nott y Diana, tras Malfoy, intercambiaban miradas cómplices, mientras observaban las manos entrelazadas de Malfoy y Corinne.

Fue aquella la clase más tensa e condensada en la que todos los presentes habían estado, Draco se resistió a soltar la mano de la chica cuando McGonagall dio permiso para salir y Umbridge desapareció sin decir nada, con paso presto y balanceante.

-Lo siento, Draco-Se excusó Corinne, poniéndose en pie, pero sin soltar la mano del joven, que ahora ella sostenía entre las suyas-, no debí decir lo que te dije.

Draco sonrió, con sorna, pero de un modo apagado, casi impropio de él.

-¿Qué me querías o qué era una tontería plantearse la posibilidad?-Inquirió, tenía razón de estar molesto.

Corinne se mordió el labio, incómoda.

-Ambos-Dijo, y su mentira se destapó cuando empezó a temblar, puesto que quería a Draco Malfoy, lo quería y alejarse de él era el único modo de no repetir el error que cometió con Cedric, y tenía miedo por él, más que por ella misma, sólo podía traerle problemas-, lo siento, Draco-Volvió a repetir-, pero yo… no puedo.

Soltó su mano, y Draco apenas pudo detenerla, a pesar de que intentar mantenerla a su lado, sus ojos parpadearon, con una súplica callada de la que no logró ser consciente, no se movió, no lo hizo mientras ella se alejaba. Contempló su alicaída figura hasta que desapareció por la puerta y cuando estuvo solo, Draco Malfoy golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, con un gruñido furioso, abandonado y vacío, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, entre sus brazos, un único gemido desesperado escapó de sus labios y su orgullo murió cuando lágrimas silenciosas, mortecinas, desangeladas, brotaron de sus ojos grises.

-0-

-Te sentará bien-Musitó mientras le tendía una taza llena de un líquido morado, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

Cedric la tomó entre sus manos, rozando por descuido la mano de Cossette, ella se sonrojó y aunque él lo vio decidió ignorarlo, excesivamente cansado para darle la importancia que podía tener, sin ánimos para pensar en ello.

-Gracias, Coss-Sonrió, tomando lentamente el dulce líquido que ella había preparado con destreza-, ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

La joven Hufflepuff le miró con indignación, sentándose junto a él.

-¡De ninguna manera!-Replicó, mirando al joven con los ojos casi llameantes- No tiene ninguna importancia, lo principal es que estés bien y superes lo ocurrido.

Cedric sonrió, mirando a la joven con afecto.

-De verdad eres genial-Murmuró, sonriendo con sinceridad a la joven, único apoyo, maravillosa amiga.

Cossette volvió a sonrojarse, tratando de evitarlo, pero desvió la vista para que él no viese el brillo en sus ojos, lo único que importaba era el bienestar del muchacho, importunarle con sus tontos sentimientos sólo lo confundiría más, era su amiga, podía ser sólo su amiga.

-Debería escribir a mi padre para explicarle lo ocurrido-Opinó Cedric, más para sí que para ella.

La muchacha asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño con desconcierto, el anciano Amos Diggory iba a recuperar a su hijo, todo volvería a ir bien, sonrió.

-Es buena idea-Aprovó, al tiempo que el Hufflepuff se ponía en pie y se dirigía a su cuarto, en busca de pergamino y tinta e instando a Cosstte a que lo acompañase, no muy seguro de los términos que debía usar con su padre, ahora que lo recordaba todo, no podía asegurar que la suya fuese la mejor relación, aunque había visto sus lágrimas sobre su cadáver.

-0-

Luna Lovegood mojó su pluma en el tintero y pasó el utensilio con cuidad sobre el pergamino, muy concentrada, su lengua acariciaba el labio superior, sumamente inmersa en su tarea, hasta que una mano en su hombro la obligó a darse la vuelta, dando un pequeño respingo que no entorpeció su labor.

-¿Eres amiga de Corinne Delors?-Preguntó Hermione Granger, pasando la vista por la biblioteca.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa, mirando también a su alrededor.

-Cory es muy divertida, aunque está muy confundida-Confesó la muchacha, pasando su vista de Hermione al pergamino.

-¿Confundida?-Inquirió, sin comprender. Hermione había visto a las dos chicas juntas, con Cedric Diggory y a pesar de que nunca le agradó Corinne, estaba preocupada por el Hufflepuff, y hacía tiempo que no les veía juntos a pesar de haber escuchado que salían-¿A qué te refieres?

Luna inclinó la cabeza, pensativa, sus ojos brillaban con inocencia y la varita se meneaba en su oreja, asomando entre sus cabellos rubios.

-Creo que ella no puede estar con quien ama, tiene miedo-La sinceridad de Luna sorprendió a Hermone, que no comprendía a que se refería.

-Hace tiempo que sale con Diggory, así que no creo que tenga mucho impedimento…

-Me refiero a Draco Malfoy-Aclaró Luna, volviendo al pergamino con cuidado, sin dar importancia a la presencia de Hermione.

La castaña se puso en pie de un salto, casi alarmada al escuchar el nombre del príncipe de Slytherin, súbitamente sorprendida y esperanzada respecto a algo. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente al mismo tiempo, pero el primero fue Cedric, entristecido por la marcha de la estúpida de Corinne y dejó a Luna sin apenas despedirse, pero la Ravenclaw ya estaba centrada de nuevo en su pergamino, sin recordar a Hermione Granger siquiera.

-0-

Diana estampó su firma al final de la larga carta que había escrito con cuidado y diligencia, tenía un periódico muggle abierto sobre el escritorio y las manos manchadas de rastros de tinta, pero una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y esperó con paciencia a que la tinta se secase, pasando la vista por el periódico que releyó con cuidado.

Unos labios besaron su mejilla y los ojos verdes de Theo se fijaron en la mesa sobre la que escribía y en la carta que reposaba sobre con magnificencia.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Murmuró, con una nota de molestia en su voz, reconociendo el texto en francés- ¿Le has escrito una carta?

La rubia asintió, con una sonrisa, sus ojos vagaron por la estancia hasta posarlos sobre Theo, brillantes.

-Cuando todo acabe bien pienso pedirle a Corinne que se la entregue a su padre para que se la entregue a él-Confesó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Nott resopló, totalmente consternado.

-¡Estás loca!-Arguyó, volviéndose de espaldas a ella, con una media sonrisa de indignación.

Diana es puso en pie, después de guardar la carta en un pulcro sobre donde escribió su nombre y pidió que se entregase a la atención de "Monsieur François Fillon, primer ministro de la república de Francia", tras cerrarlo pulcramente con una lacra verde y volver a estampar su rúbrica.

-Y tú estás celoso-Le recriminó a Theodore, son poder evitar sonar burlona.

-¿De un muggle?-Se burló el castaño, mirando a su novia con diversión, demasiado acostumbrado como para darle importancia, quería a la rubia en lo bueno y en lo malo-Nunca.

Diana rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de separarse de él que se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Has visto a Malfoy?-Inquirió, curioso de repente.

Diana negó con la cabeza, recordando que no había visto el rubio desde la escena en la clase de McGonagall y fijando su vista en Nott, alarmada.

-Quizá deberíamos buscarlo-Sugirió, encaminándose a la sala común, guardando su carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Será lo mejor-Aceptó Nott-, ve hacía el castillo, yo revisaré los terrenos, avisaré a las chicas si las veo, ¿De acuerdo?

Diana asintió, perdiéndose por un pasillo a toda velocidad, preocupada por Malfoy y el hecho de que se hubiese metido en problemas, no lo pasaba bien últimamente. Corrió por donde había venido, decidiendo volver al aula de transformaciones, cuando giró el pomo y entró en el lugar, topándose con la imagen más descorazonadora que jamás hubiese imaginado ver.

Draco Malfoy lloraba, con sufrimiento y amargura, lloraba sobre su pupitre, ajeno a su presencia allí, lloraba y le faltaba el aire, su rostro oculto entre sus brazos, se intuía crispado en una mueca desagradable. Lloraba, y la vergüenza de sus lágrimas mantenía sus puños apretados, al tiempo que sus intentos por respirar con normalidad, se transformaban en sollozos ahogados.

Diana se acercó a él con cuidado, en silencio y sin hacer ruido al avanzar y dudó antes de apoyar una mano en su hombro, interrumpiendo su llanto solitario. Draco la miró, y su rostro se llenó de ira, para acallar la vergüenza y distraer las lágrimas, Diana no se amilano, se sentó junto a él y abrazó con silencio al chico, apenada por tan penosa imagen.

Trató de zafarse, quiso quitársela de encima, pero Diana lo apretó contra él, con fuerza, hasta que el agotamiento lo obligó a rendirse y se dejó caer entre los brazos de ella, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de ella, retomando su callado llanto.

-Estabas equivocada-Musitó, su voz entrecortada por los sollozos-, ya puedes reírte de mí.

La Slytherin negó con la cabeza, y sus manos acariciaron el cabello sedoso del muchacho, despeinado y sin brillo, tratando de ofrecer consuelo.

-No-Insistió, casi invadida también por las lágrimas, jamás hubiese imaginado ver algo así, jamás se hubiese imaginado consolar a Draco mientras él lloraba por amor, era algo extraño, paradójico-, confía en mí, por favor.

Él no contestó, permaneció en aquella posición, hasta que no pudo desahogarse más, y sus lágrimas se volvieron lentas y silenciosas. Diana se quedó allí, sus ojos brillaban con tristeza y la carta que reposaba en su bolsillo se había humedecido por las lágrimas del rubio, pero ya no le importó, el aliento de Draco se volvió calmo contra su cuello y sus crispados brazos se relajaron con parsimonia, aunque ella siguiese sosteniéndole.

Una pareja cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, la chica se cubrió la boca con las manos, sumamente entristecida, incrédula por lo que acababa de ver, pero se abstuvo de volver a abrir la puerta, mientras la serena mirada del chico que la había arrastrado hasta allí sin ofrecer motivo alguno, pero ya lo conocía, entendía que quería ver, que debía entender y el daño que hacía por sus estúpidas decisiones sin sentido.

Corinne Delors se volvió alarmada, y se descubrió a sí misma llorando, alejándose de allí sin decir una palabra a Theodore Nott que se quedó allí, esperando con paciencia y un nudo de incomprensión en la garganta.

**Holaaa Siento mucho, mucho el retraso, pero la vuelta al cole nos afecta a todos no? Bueno tuve poco tiempo con las clases, aún así prometo actualizar cada fin de semana, ya sabéis que soy regular respecto a eso. **

**Espero vuestros comentarios**

**Besos **

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al mensaje de **Jazhy Malfoy:**

Holaaaa Jazhy! Me alegra que te gustase el cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, antes que se me olvide: Feliz Año, tampoco está lo que yo quería bajo el árbol, voy a mantener la fe en esos tres únicamente porque los voy a amenazar para que traigan lo que yo quiero, y porque en mi país es tradición y Santa Claus no se estira tanto con los regalos. A riesgo de parecer inculta, esa amalgama con buena pinta que te tomaste seguro que es interesante, pero no tengo ni idea de que es el betabel, debe ser que aquí se dice diferente? Bueno y respecto al fic, siento que Cossette no te guste, pero no querrás que deje solo y abandonado al pobre chico no? Ahora que la posibilidad de Cory queda descartada y que Granger no es digna de él (al menos no como la pinto en este fic, pobre). Yo también me imagino así a Nott, demasiado Suspicaz y observador, y el único que se preocupa de verdad por Malfoy, otra cosa no me cabe en la cabeza respecto a él, aunque le puse una novia muy rara al pobre, jajaja. Para acabar solo decir que: AMO LOS DRAMIONES, ese rollo del odio amor… uff, además que no hay otra chica que me guste para él, (a parte de Cory, xd). Bueno chica besos y hasta pronto, y claro que no me aburren tus comentarios, sólo has de ver las respuestas, ajjaja

Besos

Aivlis Malfoy.


	17. Capítulo 16

De esperas infructuosas y llamadas desesperadas. 

Recorría los pasillos con la tranquilidad de quien no tenía nada que ocultar, su mirada altanera como siempre había sido, su andar recto, sin rastros del abatimiento que le corroía por dentro, los hombros en alto, la sonrisa torcida, toda una fachada de perfecta indiferencia que no lograba engañar a la chica que iba tras él, discretamente, como si en realidad no estuviese allí, incapaz de asimilar que le había visto llorar.

Corinne torció una esquina, indecisa a ir tras él, pero la figura de Draco se perdió pronto entre la multitud de estudiantes y a ella le faltó valor.

-¡Oh, buenos días, Corinne!-Una dulce voz llegó a sus oídos y tardó un tiempo en encarar a Luna, que sonreía con inocencia y los ojos azules entornados con gracia.

-Ho-hola Luna-La voz de Corinne sonó apagada, sus ojos no mantuvieron la mirada de la Ravenclaw y trató de alejarse de ella, buscando la calma de la soledad.

-No es fácil darse cuenta, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó la niña, mirándola con fijeza.

La Gryffindor chascó la lengua, volviéndose por el pasillo, ignorando por completo a Luna, buscaba huir, era una egoísta y siempre lo iba a ser, se había dado cuenta tarde de que siempre hacía las cosas al revés, jamás pensó que Draco pudiese necesitarla de un modo tan abrumador.

-Espera, Cory-Insistió, siguiendo a la muchacha a paso presto.

-¿Qué?-Estalló la chica, encarando a Luna con rostro iracundo-¡Maldita sea! Di claro de una vez de que estás hablando.

-De Draco-Su voz suave algo intimidada.

Corinne maldijo en voz alta, todo el mundo parecía empeñado en recordarle al maldito Slytherin, cuando ella sólo quería llorar como le había visto hacer a él y tratar olvidarle, aunque sabía de antemano que era algo inútil.

-¡Olvídate del maldito Malfoy!-Exigió Corinne, casi en un grito furioso- Y olvídate de mí.

Corinne fue incapaz de soportar las lágrimas, sus ojos se nublaron, trató de ocultar su debilidad frente a Luna, pero apenas pudo reprimir un gemido quejumbroso mientras se alejaba.

-Perdona Corinne, tú eres mi amiga-Lo dijo orgullosa, pero sus ojos también se empañaron, incapaz de soportar el desplante de su amiga-, pensé que te ayudaba.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Bramó la morena, exasperada, respirando con agitación a causa de las lágrimas.

-No te enfades conmigo, por favor-Suspiró, casi suplicante-, sólo quería que fueses feliz. ¡Perdóname!

Corinne reprimió su llanto sorprendida por la reacción alterada de Luna, sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y la chica asintió cuando la Ravenclaw la miró dubitativa.

-Está bien-Dijo, apenada, descubriendo su capacidad para hacer sufrir a las personas que apreciaba: Cedric, Draco, e incluso Luna-. Lo lamento, claro que somos amigas. Es solo que… no sé qué es lo que quieres decir, no te entiendo…

Luna colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, dejando de llorar, calmada.

-Corinne, nadie va a creer que eres una mala persona si te vas con él-Musitó, dejando anonadada a la Gryffindor-, incluso Cedric querría que al menos tú fueses feliz.

¿Podía ser feliz con Draco? Le había hecho daño, le había hecho daño a demasiada gente, sentía, en el fondo de su alma que no merecía una oportunidad, ni a Draco, ni una amiga como Luna, pero había sentido, al verlo llorar, que Draco no pensaba igual, al rubio no le importaba lo justo, le importaba ella, lo sabía, como si sus lágrimas fuesen prueba suficiente.

-No creo que esté preparada para eso Luna-Confesó, en un susurro inaudible-, ni él tampoco.

Luna sonrió con ternura, como si nunca hubiese llorado en aquel tiempo y Corinne trató de corresponderla, débilmente.

-Sabes que sí-Susurró-, ya has visto que sí. No eres una Gryffindor, tienes que ser valiente, Corinne.

Era una Gryffindor, había mostrado valor e inconsciencia durante toda su vida, había actuado precipitadamente en cientos de ocasiones, pero jamás había logrado nada bueno, había mentido a Cedric, había hecho sufrir a Draco, y ella estaba cansada, y aterrada, no quería cometer otro error, no con Draco.

¿De qué tenía miedo? Draco podía rechazarla, podía no quererla después de lo que había visto, todo podía salir mal, podía hacerle daño, hacérselo a sí misma… lo sabía, no soportaría el rechazo de Draco.

-Luna, lo pensaré, sé que en el fondo tienes razón-Aseguró, otorgándole el punto a la rubia-. Eres genial.

La chica sonrió, como si fuese el momento más feliz de su vida, conmovida por el reconocimiento de la Gryffindor. La Ravenclaw la abrazó en un arrebato, con fuerza imposible para su cuerpecito, hizo sonreír a Corinne, la morena no entendía porque sus amigos seguían a su lado, que interés tenía toda aquella gente en su posible felicidad.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamó Luna, encantada.

-No-La contradijo-, gracias a ti.

-0-

-Haz el favor de olvidarlo, ¿Entendido?-Exigió el rubio, con un siseo peligroso, una vez se hubo detenido, en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Como quieras-Aceptó Diana, por enésima vez, saludando a Theodore con una elocuente mirada, el castaño asintió, discretamente y volvió su vista en el plato que fingía comer.

Los dos entraron juntos, sentándose en silencio en su mesa, aparentemente indiferentes, aunque los tres, incluyendo a Nott, lanzaban discretas miradas a la mesa de Gryffindor, por turnos, de Corinne Delors no había rastro.

Theodore los miró un rato, pero no tuvo valor para preguntar nada, Malfoy le preocupaba, si decía algo inapropiado, pagaría, y la ira del rubio caería sobre él, la sonrisa de Diana le tranquilizó ligeramente y aguardó unos minutos, hasta que Luna entró en el Gran Comedor, sonreía y su varita se balanceaba graciosamente, al compás de sus alegres saltitos.

-¿Todo está bien?-Preguntó, la amargura traslucía los ojos de Draco y la rubia parecía turbada, ahora le miraba extrañada, casi desconsolada.

-Estupendamente, Theo-Repuso ella, y hablaron, con tranquilidad y parsimonia, Malfoy no los escuchaba, ausente.

Trataba de olvidar lo bajo que había caído, lo penoso que resultaba que él, Draco Malfoy, se hubiese humillado frente a una Gryffindor, pero en algún momento había caído en la cuenta de que la quería de un modo dañino, podía humillarse y no sentir vergüenza por ello, no frente a ella, si ella volvía, todo lo podía justificar.

Malfoy no sabía que era depender de alguien hasta que conoció a Corinne, no supo lo que suponía necesitar a alguien, ni había sentido antes aquella sensación de incontrolable atracción, la dulzura de sus labios grabada a fuego en su mente, la añoranza nostálgica que le embarga, e incluso el hormigueo nervioso que le embargaba cuando sus manos se habían unido en el aula de transformaciones… Todo, toda su mente la ocupaba Corinne Delors, Corinne que no le quería, que había desaparecido y no iba a volver con él, tratando de contenerse, giró la cabeza una vez más, para encontrar su sitio vacío otra vez, suspiró.

Theodore susurraba algo al oído de su novia y ella asentía turbada, Malfoy resopló, y los fulmino con la mirada, tratando de ignorarlos a ambos, pero la imagen le taladraba la cabeza, se colaba haciendo crecer su furia, su malsana frustración y se sentía incómodo al mirar a la chica, ella lo sabía, juraba matarla si llegaba a contarlo a alguien.

Dio un respingo nervioso cuando unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y un cabello moreno cosquilleó contra su mejilla. Su corazón se aceleró, hasta que distinguió el dulzón y fuerte perfume de Pansy Parkinson, su pelo liso, y sus fríos labios sobre su mejilla.

-¡No me toques, Parkinson!-Bramó, con furia, apartándola de sí, nervioso se puso en píe y la fulminó con la mirada, incapaz de mirarla sin sentir asco.

Podía llorar, podía humillarse frente a Diana, pero en ese momento tuvo claro que no pensaba arrastrarse frente a Corinne, jamás en la vida un Malfoy caería en semejante juego estúpido, como un desesperado, como siempre se había comportado Pansy tras él, como un perrito.

-Lo siento, Draco-Su voz melosa se clavaba en sus oídos, le taladraba hasta resultarle tan molesta como un Vociferador-, te he echado de menos, ¿Qué te pasa?

Las miradas se sus amigos se clavaron en él, Nott se quedó muy quieto, advirtiendo la peligrosa mirada del rubio, al borde del colapso.

No es de tu incumbencia, Parkinson-Replicó, su voz muy suave, amenazadora-, concéntrate sólo en no tocarme jamás, ¿Entendido?

De repente, como una oleada de aire frío, Pansy le causaba más asco y pena de lo que le había provocado jamás, ahora, por primera vez, podía comprobar lo mucho que la odiaba, lo insoportable que era, y no pudo dejarla hacer, ni siquiera por lástima. Ya se tenía lástima a sí mismo.

-Pero Draco… -Pansy le miró desconcertada, frunciendo los labios en una mueca disgustada.

-Pero nada-Insistió, iracundo-, nunca más Pansy, o lo lamentarás.

No esperó reacciones, giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí a toda velocidad, Nott y Diana se miraron azorados y Pansy, desconcertada se sentó en la mesa con un nudo en la garganta. Varias miradas siguieron al rubio mientras se perdía de vista, hasta Luna Lovegood borró su alegre sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza, observando la escena con mucha curiosidad, pensó en Corinne, que no la había querido acompañar y se había marchado rumbo a su Sala Común, frunció el ceño con desgana, sobrepasada incluso ella, Corinne podía suavizar el carácter de Draco y el rubio debía consolar la pena de la Gryffindor, podían consolarse, pero sólo ellos, el uno al otro.

-0-

La lechuza parda se alejaba por la ventana de su sala común, Cedric sonreía mientras la veía alejarse, la había enviado con rumbo a su casa, y esperaba informar a su padre de su memoria recuperada, ahora tenía recuerdos, de cuando era un niño, con sus padres, de lo orgullosos que estaban de que fuese un Hufflepuff y de lo contentos que seguían durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, a pesar de la preocupación y el miedo que les provocaba su participación en el torneo, Cedric le daba la razón en esa carta, pero había demostrados ser el valiente tejón que siempre había querido ser.

Cossette permanecía sentada sobre su cama, observando embelesada la feliz sonrisa del muchacho, parecía contento, hacía tiempo que no veía aquella expresión en su cara.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó, respondiendo el gesto del chico.

-Sí-Dijo-, sorprendentemente, estoy bien.

Cossette se levantó de la cama con parsimonia y siguió al chico con la mirada mientras recorría el camino opuesto, sentándose en la cama,, mientras ella se situaba frente a la ventana.

-¿Te he dado las gracias, Coss?-Preguntó, con una risita.

Ella asintió, sonrojada, pero pasó la vista por la estancia con indiferencia.

-Pues te las doy otra vez-Se sonrieron con complicidad, Cossette se sintió algo egoísta, pero la suave mirada, dulce y tierna, del chico, la hizo olvidar ese pensamiento.

-De nuevo no se merecen, Ced-Su voz sonó un susurro, y el chico se acomodó sobre la cama, distraídamente.

-Claro que sí-Insistió el Hufflepuff, por enésima vez-, zanjada la discusión aquí, no vamos a repetirlo más, ¿Entendido?

Ella rió, acercándose a él y sentándose en el borde de la cama con dosel amarillo.

-Está bien-Accedió, suspirando mientras veía el cielo azul por la ventana-, no se hable más.

Diggory se encogió de hombros, pasando la mirada por la estancia, hasta fijarla en la castaña, que se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

-Bueno, una última duda-Indicó él, incorporándose-, ¿Por qué lo haces Coss? Nunca hemos sido muy cercanos.

Ella se puso súbitamente más nerviosa, clavando la vista en el suelo, él era su amigo, pero no podía ocultar que no era la amistad el sentimiento que albergaba hacia él, pero Cedric no podía saberlo, se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarle.

-Somos amigos, ¿No?-Contestó, casi con un hilo de voz- Somos fieles a nuestros amigos.

El chico supo que esa no era la respuesta sincera que hubiese querido esperar, recostó la mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Mírame, Coss-Ordenó, con voz suave y tranquila-, puedes confiar en mí, puedes decírmelo.

Ella alzó la vista, obediente y miró a Cedric, de un modo tímido y asustado, titubeo durante un tiempo hasta que logró responder la pregunta del chico, del modo más coherente del que fue capaz.

-Bueno, yo… -empezó, tímidamente- lo cierto es que tú… yo…

No fue capaz de decir nada, sólo se inclinó hacia delante, nerviosa, en un arrojado movimiento que acabó en un beso, apenas fue un roce de labios, un segundo en que Cedric no reaccionó y ella se asustó, se sintió avergonzada y se separó de él. El corazón le latía nervioso y salió de allí, él la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-L-lo siento, yo… lo siento-Se marchó sin esperar nada más, asustada, segura de que en ese momento, Cedric ya no querría agradecerle su ayuda, ni siquiera mirarla otra vez.

-¡Espera, Coss!-La llamó, cuando ella ya se había ido y él se quedó solo y desconcertado, asustado, pero en ningún momento enfadado.

-0-

Sin necesidad de mirar su reloj intuía que era muy tarde, y no podía dormir, no podía borrar la imagen de Draco se su cabeza, destrozado, no podía dejar de pensar que era por su culpa, que la culpa de todo era suya, que se había comportado como una estúpida. Estaba desvelada y destrozada, tanto como el rubio.

Dio vueltas nerviosas en su cama, estaba azorada, demasiado para encontrar una postura correcta y dormir.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada, frustrada, y se levantó, consciente de que no lograría conciliar el sueño si se quedaba allí, necesitaba pasear, airear sus ideas, tratar de aclarar su mente y hacer algo que apaciguase su culpa.

Bajo a su Sala Común y salió por el retrato, envuelta en el silencio y rodeada de la oscuridad. La luna llena iluminaba su camino y no requería de la ayuda de su varita, que había dejado sobre su mesita.

Caminó por los pasillos, no le preocupaba que Filch la encontrara, no tenía importancia romper una norma menor cuando Corinne Delors ya las había roto todas, y ahora pagaba por eso.

Draco se repetía en su cabeza, la señalaba acusadoramente, casi podía decir que sus lágrimas la atormentaban, y se preguntaba porque no había encontrado el valor de entrar allí y decirle que lo quería, besarle. No lo había olvidado, añoraba sus labios, añoraba sus caricias, e, incluso, el tono orgulloso de sus burlas, y se decidía a disculparse, pero no podía cuando lo tenía delante, cuando veía sus ojos grises y recordaba lo que le había hecho, se acobardaba.

Torció por un pasillo cuando llegó al vestíbulo, sus piernas andaban solas y ella desconocía en realidad a donde iba, estaba perdida no sólo en su mente y no le importaba donde la llevasen sus pasos y acababa por ayudarla a olvidar.

Escuchó un portazo, suave, casi imperceptible, pero Corinne se estremeció, se quedó inmóvil en el centro del pasillo, se había dicho que no importaba si Filch la encontraba, pero comprendió que la llevaría ante Umbridge y la sola idea la aterraba.

Nerviosa se escondió tras una estatua, tratando de discernir de donde procedía el ruido, percibió unos pasos, y se pegó contra la pared, apretando las mandíbulas.

Pasó unos segundos, hasta lograr reunir valor para asomar la cabeza por el recodo, pero no vio a Filch, sólo se puso más nerviosa cuando descubrió la encorvada figura de un joven alto, su cabello rubio brillaba reflejando la lluvia, y Corinne trató de ocultarse de nuevo tras la estatua, pero fue tarde, sus ojos grises, extrañamente enrojecidos se clavaron en ella, el cuerpo de él se tensó, recuperando una postura altiva y orgullosa, la fulminó con la mirada y se volvió, indiferente, marchando silenciosamente por el pasillo.

Corinne se quedó helada, una ráfaga de aire gélido impactó contra su cara, una espina se clavó en su corazón, y sintió un vacío horrible, hasta que logró dar dos pasos, casi como una autómata, saliendo de su refugio, tras Draco.

-¡Draco, espera!-El chico se quedó inmóvil, de espaldas a ella en el pasillo- Espera.

Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para esbozar una sonrisa ladeada, desvaída, desprovista de cualquier emoción, antes de poder volverse.

-Buenas noches, Delors-Dijo, llanamente-, ¿No puedes dormir?

-Tú tampoco-Aceptó, clavando la vista sobre él, nerviosa, le faltaba el aire, ver a Draco, como la sombra de lo que un día fue le causaba demasiado dolor.

-Todos tenemos problemas, ¿No?-Replicó, burlón, tratan do de marcharse de allí lo antes posible, le había visto, estaba seguro de que podía adivinar de donde venía, que había hecho, pero tuvo que abandonar la Sala Común de Slytherin, buscar calma y un lugar donde nadie le pudiese encontrar y desahogarse.

La morena dio dos pasos tras él, lentamente, todavía dubitativa, pero Draco no se paró, se alejó, cada vez más deprisa.

-Draco, deja de fingir que todo está bien-Exigió, muy nerviosa, casi sin saber que decía-, te vi ayer, no finjas, Draco por favor, escúchame.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido quejumbroso, y se volvió, su ensombrecida mirada se clavó en ella, le brillaban los ojos, empañados por las lágrimas y Draco se sintió humillado de nuevo, vacío al verla llorar, pero no dio un paso hacia ella, ni se fue, se quedó clavado, mirándola fijamente, esperando, esperando para que volviese con él y aliviara su pena.

**Holaaaa a todos!**

**Aquí un nuevo capi, espero que os guste, xd**

**nos vemos en los comentarios**

**besos **

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **jazhy Malfoy:**

Holaaaaa: Siento haber tardado, pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejar el fic a la mitad, y no pienso pasarme semanas sin actualizar, es más, cumplo casi siempre el plazo, jajajaja. Digamos que esto va por más de la mitad, yo le pongo como unos veinte y pocos caps, si te soy sincera nunca se sabe porque lo escribo sobre la marcha, ya sé que soy lo peor, pero… Respecto a Cedric y Cossette, bueno, yo también odio a Cho, siempre va a por el popular, primero Cedric y después Potter, uff. Viste que Corinne empieza a reflexionar, al menos ahora quiere hablar con Draco, yuuujjjuuuu!. Pasando a otros temas, ahora que se que es Remolacha lo veo con otros ojos, odio la remolacha, me da repelús, no sé… por cierto felicita a tu niño de mi parte, vale? Espero que no te agobiase mucho la fiesta, jajaja. Prometo que seré puntual la semana que viene, nos leemos, muchos besos

Aivlis Malfoy

Respuesta al comentario de **ZandiaroRozada:**

Holaa nueva lectora! Me alegra tenerte por aquí y me siento honrada de haber logrado semejante hazaña, lograr que te reconciliases con Draco y que después de ódialo ahora te toleres es un paso significativo, yo creo que Draco tiene su corazón y su lado humano, y aunque puede ser un cabrón también puede ser una buena persona, si se lo propone. Gracias por tu comentario, no pienso dejar de escribir, besos

Aivlis Malfoy.


	18. Capítulo 17

De noches en vela y placeres prohibidos. 

-Draco, deja de fingir que todo está bien-Exigió, muy nerviosa, casi sin saber que decía-, te vi ayer, no finjas, Draco por favor, escúchame.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido quejumbroso, y se volvió, su ensombrecida mirada se clavó en ella, le brillaban los ojos, empañados por las lágrimas y Draco se sintió humillado de nuevo, vacío al verla llorar, pero no dio un paso hacia ella, ni se fue, se quedó clavado, mirándola fijamente, esperando, esperando para que volviese con él y aliviara su pena.

-No es más que una tontería-Recordó el muchacho, recordando las lapidarias palabras de la chica-, no tiene importancia, ¿Verdad?

Corinne se encogió sobre sí misma, Draco había recobrado aquel porte altivo e indiferente que le solía acompañar, aquella frialdad en su voz, los ojos como el puro hielo, Corinne dio un paso atrás, se sintió culpable y terriblemente desgraciada.

Draco esperaba esperanzado, deseando oír como ella le contradecía, aunque se había convencido de que no lo haría, se volvió a dar la vuelta en el pasillo, el orgullo movía sus pasos mientras se alejaba, pero seguía esperando.

-¡Draco!-Corinne insistió, y el rubio volvió a detenerse en el pasillo, de nuevo sin volverse- Sí, es una tontería, haz el favor de escuchar lo que te digo, ¡Maldita sea!

No debió hablarle así, Draco la miró, los ojos grises como el mercurio brillaron peligrosamente al tiempo que la encaraba, airado.

-Pues habla-Siseó, avanzando hacia ella, con paso lento, excesivamente lento.

-Yo… yo-Se dio cuenta en ese instante que no sabía que decir, se quedó quieta, mirándolo, él no se detenía, había algo extraño en el fondo de su fría mirada. Sólo había algo apropiado, lo supo en cuanto lo vio, tomó aire-, lo siento.

Draco paró, desarmado, la voz de Corinne rompió atravesó la quietud, y esta vez, el Slytherin no necesito preguntar qué era lo que ella tanto sentía.

Todavía caían lágrimas de los ojos claros de la Gryffindor, ambos quedaron a pocos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-Su indiferente tono de voz atacó con saña, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía evitar cierto resquemor vengativo- No te regodees, Delors, lo sé perfectamente.

-Rompí con Cedric-Musitó, Draco chascó la lengua, hastiado, la situación empezaba a cansarle.

-Genial, Delors, sabia decisión-La felicitó, tan burlón como acostumbraba a ser-, deja de llorar por el tejón y no esperes que sea tu segunda opción.

Por tercera vez volvió a intentar huir, aquello le dolía más de lo que podía admitir, tenía la sensación, si no fuese por sus inoportunas lágrimas, de que se estaba riendo de él. Llegó a la esquina, iba a torcer el pasillo, pero se detuvo, escuchó lo que ella dijo, y paró, incrédulo.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Bramó Corinne, sin importar que Filch pudiese escuchar su conversación- ¡¿Acaso no entiendes nada? No tienes idea de lo que yo…

Draco corrió por el pasillo, a toda velocidad, miraba con furia a Corinne, la Gryffindor, sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar, se quedó sin aire cuando el Slytherin la empujó contra la pared, la calló con una mano que tapó su boca, mientras su alto cuerpo aprisionaba el cuerpo de ella contra la pared.

-¡Haz el maldito favor de callar!-Exigió con un susurró, un maullido lejano sobresaltó a la pareja, Draco retiró la mano sobre la boca de la muchacha, pero no apartó su cuerpo del de ella, Corinne respiraba con agitación y lo miraba entre desconcertada e indignada.

-Rompí con Cedric porque él tenía razón-Continuó, casi sin inmutarse de la presencia de la señora Norris en los alrededores, consciente del modo en que su aliento chocaba contra el cuello de Draco, alterado por la cercanía- ¡Maldita sea! Él sabe que te quiero, Draco. Entérate de una jodida vez, ¡Te quiero!

Como si quemase, la soltó, retrocedió varios pasos, mirándola como si la viese por primera vez, su rostro no pareció inmutarse, pero empezó a respirar con agitación, muy nervioso de repente.

-Entiende de una vez por todas que lloró por una serpiente, no por un tejón. Créeme que me gustaría llorar por Cedric, que lo he hecho cientos de veces, pero sólo porque no eras tú.

Draco seguía retrocediendo, nervioso, incapaz de asimilar lo que pasaba de repente. Corinne también le seguía, por cada paso que él retrocedía, ella avanzaba uno, ya no lloraba, sus ojos brillaban con determinación, Draco la miró como si fuese algo irreal, casi imposible que dijese lo que él quería escuchar, de su mente consciente y de forma sincera.

-¡Tonta!-Dijo, cuando su espalda golpeó la columna, y de su boca escapó un suspiro sorprendido.

-¿No me crees? Te quiero-Insistió ella, seguía avanzando hacia Draco.

-¡Entonces eres tonta!-Repitió él, una vez más, tomando aire nerviosamente.

Corinne se paró a escasos centímetros de Draco, el joven rubio no hizo nada para apartarse y ella sonrió burlona, casi con seguridad.

-Pues seré tonta-Admitió, apoyando la mano en la pared, junto al costado del chico-, pero te quiero.

Ella lo había dicho, la sola idea de querer a Draco Malfoy era una tontería, y posiblemente era verdad, pero Corinne le amaba, y aceptaba gustosa su estupidez si él la perdonaba y sonreía con altivez de nuevo, si volvía junto a ella, felices, tal como Luna creía que debía ser.

-Lo repetiré hasta que me creas-Murmuró, alzándose de puntillas, Draco no se movió, la miraba incrédulo, sorprendido.

-Tonta y tarada-Musitó, Draco, sus alientos se mezclaban y el orgullo de Malfoy sólo pudo soltar esa estupidez, sabía perfectamente que no quería ir a ninguna parte, porque creería a Corinne aunque le mintiese y la besaría aunque después de él lo hiciese Diggory-. Pero más tonto yo porque te creo, y más tarado yo porque te quiero más de lo soportable.

Fue como una explosión, apenas él hubo pronunciado la última palabra, Corinne atrapó los labios del chico, bruscamente, casi con incontenible necesidad. Draco correspondió con la misma intensidad, todavía sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que la había añorado, que la sensación que le provocaban sus besos no podía encontrarla en ningún otro lugar, cierto o no la amaba y la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola más contra su cuerpo, Corinne hundió las manos en su pelo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron al fin, ávidas de sentirse de nuevo, en una batalla nerviosa y frenética por el control, ella no pudo evitar gemir, Draco suspiró al oírla, su corazón latía de un modo brutalmente atropellado, acelerado de dicha y excitación.

-Voy a tener que bajarte puntos por andar fuera de tu Sala Común a deshora-Susurró Draco, antes de volver a besarla, separando su espalda de la pared y arrastrándola por el pasillo, a toda velocidad.

Atravesaron el vestíbulo y Draco atravesó una puerta, una puerta familiar para ambos, puerta que selló con un _Fermaportus_ una vez los dos quedaron dentro.

-¿Estás segura?-Inquirió el joven, inmóvil frente a la chica.

-Jamás tanto en mi vida-Susurró, queda pero firme, su voz se ahogó de nuevo callada por la boca de Malfoy, desesperado, sólo deseaba sentirla cerca, recuperar lo que jamás debió perder.

La arrastró hasta encaramarla sobre un pupitre, ligeramente cubierto de polvo. Como hizo en aquella aula por primera vez, Draco bajó hasta el cuello de Corinne, y ella se aferraba a su cuello como si nada más quedase en el mundo.

El rubio acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella, pegados el uno al otro.

-Tú y Diggory… ¿Alguna vez?-Inquirió, su voz entrecortada, sin dejar de besar su cuello, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa del pijama, buscando la cálida piel de su cintura.

El rubio la tenía a su merced, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para mentirle y se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras le obligaba a separarse de ella para arrancarle la corbata verde y plata.

La túnica de Draco la siguió por inercia, Corinne enrolló las piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio, sin poder evitar gemir al sentir la excitación del muchacho contra su entrepierna.

Se estremeció y Draco volvió a besarla, sus manos, con imposible lentitud desabrocharon con picardía la camisa del pijama que Corinne vestía, sonreía contra sus labios cuando ella se estremecía con cada botón que él desprendía.

Llegó al último botón y Corinne se sonrojó cuando hizo el ademán de retirar la prenda, pareció querer impedírselo, pero el joven buscó el oído de ella.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo preciosa que eres?-Ella se rindió, la camisa voló lejos de la pareja, el Slytherin la tomó de las manos y se apartó apenas lo justo para poder mirarla.

Aquel cabello moreno y rizado caía desordenado hasta sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrojadas parecían brillar, ensombrecidas en comparación con los ojos claros, cohibidos ante la mirada profunda de Draco, su piel, perlada por el sudor, lucía algo pálida, recorrió su figura con la mirada, hasta posar la vista sobre unos firmes pechos que sintió la necesidad de acariciar, volvió a avanzar un paso, Corinne negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Draco.

-Entonces me aseguraré de decírtelo todos los días-Se reprendió, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, sus lenguas bailaban mientras las manos del joven recorrían la piel cálida de ella, el bello de sus cuerpos de erizaba, gemidos, acompasados escapaban de ambas bocas, Corinne temblaba ligeramente, abrumada por la experimentada confianza de Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando también se deshizo de la camisa de Draco, que desapareció gratamente, quedando los dos piel contra piel.

Entre besos y caricias, ambos cayeron al suelo, Draco sobre Corinne que dejó escapar una risita nerviosa cuando las manos del Slytherin rompieron la frontera y se colaron por los pantalones de ella, obligándolos a desaparecer también al poco tiempo.

-¿Draco?-El gemido quedo que escapó de la boca de Corinne llamó la atención del rubio que la miró con los ojos brillantes, un gesto contraído en su rostro y las pupilas dilatadas, una nota de preocupación en el fondo de su iris plateado.

El pecho de Corinne subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular, una duda instalada en sus ojos claros, Draco la miró interrogativo, y una mano acariciaba con ternura su mejilla.

-Ni con Cedric ni… con ningún otro-Susurró, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si temiese el efecto que sus palabras pudiesen causar sobre Malfoy.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa torcida frente al rubor de la muchacha, ella no hizo nada, ni volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que Draco volvió a buscar su oído.

-Confía en mí, Cory-Musitó, con voz inapropiadamente sensual-, lo compensaré, no va a pasar nada, nada malo.

La chica asintió, sonriendo de vuelta el comentario socarrón de Draco, ella lo deseaba, un ligero nerviosismo exaltado movía con cuidado sus movimientos, en ningún momento dudaba de lo que iba a pasar entre ellos, pero sentía que él debía saberlo. Draco no podía evitar sentir una nueva oleada de excitación al sentir la responsabilidad de ser el primero, dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, y se prometió a sí mismo ser cuidadoso, quería hacer feliz a Corinne, demostrar que la quería, dejar una huella indeleble en su fina y sedosa piel, algo que ningún otro pudiese hacer.

Las temblorosas manos de la chica tardaron un largo minuto, placenteramente torturador en deshacer el la hebilla del cinturón de Malfoy, que reprimió las ganas de ayudarla y acabar antes de tiempo, oleadas de anticipado placer recorrieron su cuerpo, mientras recorría el torso de la joven con sus finos labios.

Separados únicamente por su ropa interior, Draco se ocupó de ponerle remedió, con cuidadosa lentitud, sin poder evitar observar con una sonrisa la expresión sorprendida de Corinne, podía ver el placer en sus ojos claros, fue lento, muy lento, y no dejó de mirarla con amor hasta que ella dejó escapar un inevitable gemido de dolor, muy leve, Draco la besó con ternura, quiso ahogar el grito en su boca, iniciando con cuidado un suave vaivén. Corinne se abrazó a sus caderas, siguió el cadencioso y lento ritmo del joven, gemía contra la boca la boca de él, sus manos acariciaban la encendida piel de Draco, al tiempo el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y convulsionaba su cuerpo arqueado contra el pecho del rubio.

Draco aceleró el ritmo, Corinne gemía contra su oído, suspiraba su nombre con anhelo, el corazón de Draco amenazaba con explotar, todo aquello que había sido regresó con un espasmo nervioso, inundado de incontenible placer, sólo él, sintió en ese momento que para ella sólo existía él, sólo ellos importaban y nada más podía separarlos ya. Ni Gryffindor, ni Slytherin, ni mucho menos Hufflepuff. Ni Diggory importaba, ni los errores de Corinne, ni el orgullo herido de Draco, ni siquiera la sangre o las mentiras que ambos se habían dicho, todo quedaba olvidado, todo perdonado en aquel lugar donde todo empezó, donde Corinne descubrió el camino más rápido al cielo, bailo entre las estrellas entre los brazos de Draco, una última vez, un último gemido en comunión, un espasmo descontrolado antes de que Draco se derrumbase sobre Corinne, ambos con la respiración agitada, jadeantes, se miraron, Draco trató de apartarse, ella le envolvió con sus brazos, obligándole a recostar la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, sonriente.

-Para siempre, Cory-Susurró el rubio, su voz ronca y entrecortada sonó como un ronroneo emocionado cuando Corinne hundió sus dedos en el cabello platinado del joven-, sólo nosotros.

-Nosotros-Repitió ella, Draco percibió el deje soñador en sus palabras, buscó de nuevo sus labios, revolviéndose con cuidado entre los brazos de ella, abrazándola mientras la besaba de nuevo y la acunaba entre sus brazos.

Corinne tomó aire nerviosamente, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, sentía como su respiración se calmaba lentamente, sus ojos grises la miraban con la misma intensidad que escasos antes de hacer el amor, con la intima confianza de quien se sabía amado, complementado con la presencia del otro.

La Gryffindor vio en esa noche la oportunidad de empezar de cero, de olvidar el dolor que había causado, del modo extraño en que el destino y sus carambolas la habían llevado hasta donde estaba ahora, del modo burdo y absurdo en que había descubierto que amaba a Draco, que a pesar de querer a Cedric, su corazón pertenecía a la rastrera serpiente, con la que, por una vez en su vida, quería ser feliz como no creía merecer serlo.

Ambos pasaron aquella noche enlazados, sobre el frío suelo del aula abandonada del primer piso, envueltos entre la túnica arrugada de Draco, no durmieron, Draco depositaba suaves besos en los húmedos labios de su compañera, la miraba casi extasiado, Draco jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, ni había sentido jamás las cosas que Corinne despertaba en él, no había sentido aquella sensación de entrega con otra chica que hubiese conocido, le resultaba hasta ofensivo compararla con Pansy.

Pansy la Slytherin, acarició los cabellos oscuros de Corinne cuando recordó algo turbador, un ínfimo impedimento que le resultaba estúpido después de todo lo vivido, a pesar de ser sangre limpia, de ser hija de alguien tan importante como un ministro de magia, Corinne Delors era una Gryffindor, enemiga mortal de su casa.

Sonrió una última vez, Corinne la rebelde leona, Corinne ovacionada por las serpientes, enemiga de Hermione Granger seguía dispuesta a romper moldes, no iba a ser él quien, por una vez, impusiese sus prejuicios en contra de lo que en realidad quería, y de verdad a ella la quería.

Se besaron por enésima vez, con apasionada parsimonia, sin importarles las voces que les llegaban por el pasillo, los murmullos desordenados de una gata y el suave arrastrar de pies, seguido de quejidos incomprensibles "Malditos malcriados, estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo por aquí…"

**Holaaa a todos!**

**Bueno espero que que haya estado a la altura, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, jajajaja**

**Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre, esto se acaba pronto…**

**Bueno besos y hasta pronto**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy Malfoy:**

Holaaaa Jazhy! Ya viste que en este de Ced ni rastro, jajaja, pero prometo que será el protagonista del siguiente, y su relación con Cossette se aclarara, de una buena vez. Draco es persuasivo como él sólo, claro que a mí no me costaría dejarme convencer por él, hasta Corinne a acabado cediendo, por fin! Bueno me alegra que el cap anterior te gustase, espero que este también… Pobre tú que has de aguantar pero suerte tiene tu hijo que al menos lo intentas, jajaja De verdad eres punk? Yo también soy algo antisocial, no soporto los lugares multitudinarios ni las fiestas petardas, pero eso es porque yo también soy algo nerd, jajaja, aunque reconozco que es indispensable saber decir Avada Kedavra, xd. Espero que tu hijito logre pronunciar el casi trabalenguas que es la maldición asesina, así, en lugar de soplar las velas… jajajaja. Bueno besos y ya me contarás que tal te va con los peques, nos leemos pronto. Aivlis Malfoy

Respuesta al comentario de **ZandiaRozada:**

Holaaaa! Tomate tu tiempo para leer no hay prisa, jajaja. Me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes otro cap, espero que también te haya gustado. Muchos besos y hasta pronto

Aivlis Malfoy


	19. Capítulo 18

De finales que son principios y principios sin final. 

Recorrió a toda prisa el pasillo, se había dormido, y llegaba tarde a clase, pociones con Ravenclaw, el chico había pasado una larga noche en vela, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y discernir qué demonios había sentido cuando Cossette le había besado.

No lo esperaba, la sorpresa le impidió reaccionar, tal vez le hubiese devuelto el beso, y eso, precisamente eso, le había impedido dormir. Sabía que era algo estúpido, pero una mínima parte de él, escondida en lo más hondo de su inconsciencia, aun esperaba que Corinne regresara, incluso sabiendo que ella amaba a Malfoy y que él no podía amarla a ella.

Lo había comprendido cuando sus recuerdos regresaron, conoció su relación con Corinne, hasta pudo adivinar los sentimientos que por ella albergó. Se enamoró de ella, eso era innegable, pero cuando lo hizo ya no recordaba nada y por primera vez, como salida de la nada, Corinne Delors trajo retazos del pasado que ni sus parientes más cercanos habían podido transmitirle.

Se enamoró de esa familiaridad que emanaba Corinne cuando lo miraba, de los sueños en que ella salía para confirmar que eran reales, se enamoró de ella porque no se sentía desconocido para sus pupilas y por el modo en que le miraba. Porque le devolvió la vida, por eso se enamoró de ella.

Sólo cuando sus recuerdos regresaron comprendió que era un pretexto equivocado, la gratitud, la amistad y el amor no debían confundirse y él quería a Corinne, le debía más de lo que podía pagarle, pero no la amaba, ni podría hacerlo nunca, lo sabía porque jamás pudo hacerlo cuando la conoció y ella sólo era su amiga.

Pero la parte de él que ignoraba toda lógica, la parte que añoraba esa sensación de conocida protección que Corinne ofrecía, se negaba a perderla, y no encontraba valor para buscarla en otro sitio.

Y después estaba Cossette, aparecida repente como un dolor de cabeza más, como otra de las cosas que le robaba el sueño, la Hufflepuff que tal vez ofrecía aquello que Cedric sabía necesitar, lejos de un pasado que quería olvidar pero al que se aferraba con temor a encontrar algo peor que lo que ya tenía. Estancado en un punto temeroso de descubrir que Corinne se había equivocado al regalarle una segunda oportunidad.

Con ese lúgubre pensamiento llegó a las mazmorras e inútilmente trató de entrar en la sombría aula antes de que Snape le viese, pero cuando abrió la puerta, el astuto profesor ya tenía la vista clavada en él y frunció ligeramente los labios, disgustado.

-¡Oh, señor Diggory!-Exclamó-No sabe lo honrado que me siento con el placer de su visita-Su tono lleno de sarcástico desdén, quiso pasar desapercibido a oídos del chico que se limitó a avanzar hasta el resto de Hufflepuff sin mirar al hombre a la cara-¡20 puntos menos para Huffepuff!

Cossette ocultó la cara tras su libro, y trató de fundirse con el caldero cuando Diggory se sentó a su lado y la imitó con aire distraído, todavía pensativo al respecto.

Apenas había sido un segundo, pero no había sido incómodo, no se sintió avergonzado después y cuando su mente pudo procesar lo que ocurría, alcanzó a preguntar qué sentiría si fuese él quien la besaba, pero ella ya se había ido, y Cedric sólo se quedó en la cama, terriblemente confuso.

Cossette se arrepentía de su tonto atrevimiento y trataba de disimular el rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas cuando él había aparecido por la puerta, se sentía como si hubiera traicionado la confianza de Cedric, no estaba a la altura, maldijo para sus adentros al tiempo que pensaba en Corinne y se sorprendía comparándose con ella, salía perdiendo.

Aunque dejó de hacerlo al recordar que su comportamiento era ridículo, Cedric quería a Corinne aunque ella le hubiese dejado por Malfoy y ella sólo se había comportado como una estúpida aprovechada a la que de seguro ahora él odiaba.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el libro hasta que la portada pudiese leerse en su frente, pero la profunda voz de Snape la atravesó como una daga y le retiró otros diez puntos a su casa por no concentrarse durante las clases, mientras todos los demás ya habían encendido los calderos y preparaban con energía cualquier poción que Snape había mandado y que Cossette ni había escuchado.

Fue una clase larga, seguida de una mañana aún más larga, que ni Cossette ni Cedric pudo aprovechar para estudiar, inmersos en su pensamientos, ninguno de los dos atinó a darse cuente de otras dos personas perdían el tiempo, ni siquiera asistían a clase, porque desde la noche anterior, nada se sabía de Draco y Corinne.

-0-

Dos chicas, en un descanso tras Encantamientos esperaban a una tercera antes de ir a comer, la castaña miraba el suelo, distraída, la rubia, se alisaba la túnica y miraba en todas direcciones, esperando ver a Draco aparecer sano y salvo, aunque empezaba a creer que se había metido en algún lío de los suyos, no hacía ni cinco minutos que Theodore Nott, igual de preocupado, había decidido recorrer el castillo hasta encontrarlo.

-Le besé, ahora me odia-Cossette rompió el silencio, Diana no la miró pero enarcó una ceja mordazmente.

-¿Qué?-Fingió no entender, al tiempo que creyó atisbar una cabeza rubia entre la multitud.

-A Cedric-Aclaró la castaña, absorta, y ajena a la falta de atención de la rubia, pero Diana se volvió a sentar al reconocer el escudo de Ravenclaw en la túnica del chico que resultó no ser quien buscaba.

-¿Te ha dicho que te odia?-Inquirió, resoplando con frustración- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-No.

Cossette se encogió de hombros y volvió la cabeza, por si Cedric rondaba por la zona y las escuchaba hablar de él.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que te odia?-Insistió la rubia, pasando la vista por enésima vez por el corredor que se adivinaba frente a ellas, por donde Pansy avanzaba entre un coro de enfáticas risas.

-Creerá que me he aprovechado de él, que sólo le ayudaba porque quería estar con él-Musitó, desconcertada.

-¿Acaso no fue por eso, Coss?-Sonrió la Slytherin, burlona-¡Parkinson!

La aludida la miró y frunció el ceño con antipatía, pero se acercó a donde ella estaba, excesivamente solícita.

-¿Has visto a Malfoy?-Preguntó Diana, imitando el gesto de la morena, Cossette todavía reflexionaba con la cabeza gacha.

-No-Repuso con asco-, ni quiero verlo después de lo de ayer-Masculló mientras se alejaba.

-No lo hice sólo por eso-Se defendió al fin la Hufflepuff, Diana volvió a resoplar, airada por la respuesta de Parkinson-, me preocupaba por él. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por Nott?

La Slytherin sólo sonrió, cruzándose de brazos con un punto de confidencialidad en su mirada.

-Si lo hago por Malfoy ¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer por Theo?-Arguyó al recordar las lágrimas del rubio, y se sintió algo culpable al pensar que podría estar en la misma situación y no poder hacer nada- Pero tú misma lo has dicho, no "sólo" lo hiciste por estar con él, o sea que, aunque haya más motivos, ese era uno de ellos. Todos somos egoístas, Coss, más en el amor.

-Pero Cedric dejó a Corinne para que ella tuviese a Malfoy, no fue egoísta. Él no-Aseguró, todavía defendiendo al chico, convencida.

-Claro que lo fue-La rebatió Diana con la misma seguridad-. Sólo pensaba en él, si no lo hubiese hecho se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que tú sentías y de lo que Corinne ya no sentía-Frunció el labio con disgusto y Cossette hizo el mismo gesto-. No es algo que se pueda evitar, Cedric no tenía mala intención, nunca la tiene-No pudo evitar la burla y la mirada ofendida de la castaña se clavó en ella.

La serpiente la ignoró, el mediodía estaba cercano y la comida se serviría pronto, Luna Lovegood parecía no querer aparecer y las dos chicas estaban hartas de esperar y de enfrentarse a debates absurdos sobre amor teórico. El amor no era algo que pudiese estudiarse como si de Transformaciones se tratase.

-¡Cossette! ¡Diana!-Luna apareció al fin, cargada con un libro enorme y una sonrisa encantada, parecía distraída y se plantó frente a la pareja mirándolas con descarada curiosidad, incluso inclinó la cabeza.

-¡Al fin, Lovegood!-Masculló la Slytherin, amante de la puntualidad-¿Has visto a Malfoy?-Preguntó, sin poder contenerse más.

Luna negó con la cabeza, con mucha fuerza, meneando su rubísimo cabello con energía, parecía que se sacudiese las moscas.

-Qué curioso, ¿No?-Inquirió la chica, mirando fijamente a las otras dos- Harry, muy preocupado, me ha preguntado lo mismo.

Diana y Cossette dieron un respingo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Potter te ha preguntado por Draco?-La voz incrédula de la rubia hizo reír a Luna.

-Por Cory-Puntualizó-, pero aseguró que si Draco había tenido algo que ver lo iba a lamentar, ella tampoco ha aparecido hoy.

Como si se percatase entonces, Diana se preocupó todavía más por Draco y sus, cada vez más frecuentes, arranques de ira y se preguntó si el amor que sentía por Corinne podría ser más fuerte que el rencor que le guardaba. Suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuese sí.

Cossette había escuchado a Luna, pero volvía a remover el tema de Cedric en su cabeza, sin poder quitárselo de allí, la chica estaba demasiado exaltada como para escuchar la conversación de sus dos compañeras sin distraerse cada dos palabras.

-¿Y a Cedric?-Preguntó, sin poder evitarlos más, sobre los preocupados quejidos de Diana-¿Has visto a Cedric?

Luna asintió y la varita en su oído se balanceo, amenazando con caer.

-Hablé con él-Confesó-, por eso llegué tarde.

-¿Qué es tan interesante para darnos plantón, Lovegood?-La Slytherin golpeó con simpatía las costillas de Cossette que se irguió muy rápido, tensa.

Luna se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Le vi triste-Anunció con pesar-, pensé que a tal vez se sentía mejor si me lo contaba.

-¿Y?-Insistió la rubia, perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Te lo contó?

Luna negó, todavía con más pesar, Diana y Cossette intercambiaron miradas afectadas y empezaron a caminar, con Luna a la zaga.

-Dijo que no era nada importante.

Cossette volvió a agachar la cabeza y siguió con su silenciosa cavilación, Diana seguía pasando la vista a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a Draco que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, de repente.

Se encaminaron juntas al Gran Comedor, era la hora de comer y nada había cambiado desde esa mañana, Cossette seguía torturándose por lo su desliz con Cedric, Diana continuaba mirando a todos lados como una loca y Luna, seguía siendo Luna.

Se separaron y cada una se sentó en su mesa, Luna se acercó a la suya felizmente, dando ligeros saltitos, hasta sentarse cerca de Cho Chang que no pudo evitar mirar con desvaído rencor a Cossette, que, inmersa en sus cavilaciones, no sintió la mirada acerada de la que un día fue novia de Cedric.

Frente a las hermanas Greengrass y con la vista fija en la puerta del Gran Comder, Diana parecía una estatua, apenas parpadeaba y parecía ajena al bullicio del lugar, tenía el labio fruncido y los codos sobre la mesa, e ignoraba las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros.

Se relajó ligeramente cuando al fin Theo entró al lugar, con el mismo gesto serio e infranqueable con que se había marchado y, desde luego, solo.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-Preguntó esperanzada cuando el chico llegó a su altura.

Nott resollando ligeramente se sentó junto a su novia, y negó con la cabeza, turnándose ahora para lanzar miradas espantadas a las puertas del Gran Comedor, cada vez que intuían que alguien entraba y esperando que, al fin, se tratase de Malfoy, pero tras cuatro Gryffindors y dos Hufflepuff, empezaban a perder la esperanza.

-Tampoco hay rastro de Delors-Recordó Diana, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Lo sé-Algo en el tono de Theo no presagiaba nada bueno y su novia lo miró extrañada e intuyendo el peligro.

-Theo, tú no crees que Malfoy haya podido… -Musitó, mirando con seriedad a Nott.

Tras un segundo de estupefacción Nott estalló en risas, casi incontrolables, disculpándose con un gesto de la mano pero sin dejar de reír.

-¡Por Merlín!-Exclamó, cuando fue capaz de hablar, al fin, ambos habían dejado de mirar la puerta- Malfoy será capaz de muchas cosas, pero en el caso de Corinne, no se atrevería a nada.

Nott estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, el astuto Draco Malfoy, pastor de su redil, cabecilla de su casa, perdía la iniciativa cuando de Corinne se trataba, tal vez se acobardaba, no se sentía seguro ni actuaba del modo en que lo hacía con el resto de personas, posiblemente eso le desconcertaba, y lo asustaba.

Theo estaba tan convencido que lo había buscado por todo Hogwarts, preguntándose dónde se habría escondido, tratando de adivinar en que oscuro lugar se había metido el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Espero que tengas razón-Puntualizó Diana, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Y si no sigue en Hogwarts?

Ambos enarcaron una ceja, planteándose la posibilidad.

-Tranquila Di, no creo que eso sea posible, se hubieran dado cuenta si Malfoy se hubiese marchado sin más, ¿No?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo la puerta, después la mesa de Gryffindor y después a Theo que llevaba el mismo camino.

Ambos igual de frustrados.

-0-

Había tomado una resolución, casi estaba decidido y la miraba disimuladamente sobre su plato mientras trataba de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para lograrlo, lo peor que podía pasar, si no lograba seguir adelante, sería que sintiera herida o, con suerte, seguirían siendo amigos y podrían olvidar que aquello había pasado.

Cossette no comía, su vista fija en el plato evitaba la de Cedric, en sepulcral silencio, sentado frente a ella.

-Cossette-La llamó, en un susurro inaudible que, en el barullo del Gran Comedor, la chica no pudo oír- ¡Coss!

Insistió, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que ella alzó la vista al fin y encaró al joven con las mejillas ya sonrojadas.

-Oh, Cedric, perdona-Musitó, con voz afectada-. Te debo una disculpa, ¿No es así? No quiero que pienses que me quería aprovechar de ti, porque yo nunca…

-Me preguntaba si habías quedado para ir a Hogsmeade-La interrumpió y la chica se quedó boquiabierta-. Ya sabes, me apetece pasar el rato con una buena amiga.

Cossette abrió mucho los ojos, infinitamente aliviada y respiró con tranquilidad antes de hablar.

-¿No me odias?-Insistió ella, sorprendida por la bondad de su compañero.

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte?-Se sobresaltó el joven- Coss, tú eres la única que me ha ayudado en este tiempo, la más leal de los tejones-Sonrió-. ¿No somos amigos? No hay ningún problema. Respecto a lo que pasó, si tú quieres lo olvidamos, y si no… bueno, ya veremos.

"¿Ya veremos?" Cossette palideció, ligeramente y trató de disimular su sorpresa, estaba rígida y miraba a Cedric sin comprender, de haberse tratado de cualquier otro, pensaría que se reía de ella, pero sólo trató de esbozar una sonrisa tranquila y asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro que somos amigos-Aseguró-, y por supuesto que no he quedado para ir a Hogsmeade.

Cedric, relajado y como si nada hubiese sucedido, sonrió ampliamente, tratando de no poner incómoda a Cossette.

-Genial-Se alegró-. Podemos ir juntos, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, he descubierto algo que me gustaría contante-Acabó, misterioso.

-0-

La copa de Mouse de chocolate se acababa y con ella la comida y una tarde de infructuosas clases se presentaba delante de ellos con desesperante monotonía.

-Hasta a mí me apetece saltarme clase-Musitó Diana, llevándose a la boca una cucharada llena-, dónde sea que esté espero que Draco se lo esté pasando bien.

Nott sonrió, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su novio y acercándose a su oído confidencialmente.

-Si quieres podemos escaquearnos esta tarde-Susurró, con tentadora provocación.

La chica le miró incrédula y alzó una ceja.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Theo?-Inquirió con falso temor- Jamás pensé que podría oírte decir algo así.

-Claro, ¿Acaso sería más fácil oírte hablar mal de tu gabacho muggle?-La provocó, con expresión mordaz.

Diana le miró con suficiencia, atrayéndolo hacia sí de la corbata, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-El día que eso paso, arde Roma-Aseguró, recordando un refrán muggle y acercándose para besar a Nott, incapaz de resistirse a esa mirada burlona que el chico le dedicaba.

Las hermanas Greengrass soltaron una risita disimulada cuando Pansy frunció el ceño y Diana rodeó a Theo con los brazos, sonriendo contra la boca de él. Alguien carraspeó y una voz conocida les obligó a separarse de golpe:

-Creía haberos dicho que hicieseis esas cosas en privado-Los dos lo miraron al mismo tiempo, sus bocas entreabiertas por la sorpresa y un rubor incómodo en las mejillas de Diana que recordó aquel día en la Sala Común, cuando por poco sufre la ira de Malfoy por una inocente pregunta.

-¡Draco!-Exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un salto para encarar al rubio.

Draco Malfoy había aparecido, sonreía con picardía al tiempo que pasaba la vista de Diana a Theodore y volvía a hacer el camino inverso, con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos grises y la postura extrañamente relajada.

Abrió los brazos teatralmente y Diana se quedó a medio camino de hacer algo que no se decidía a hacer.

-Vamos, Di-La instó, ensanchando la sonrisa y al borde de la carcajada, al ver la indecisa mirada de la rubia-, sé que lo estás deseando.

Ella bufó molesta, pero se lanzó a abrazar al rubio que siguió con los brazos abiertos y miró con inocencia a Nott que lo miraba como si no creyese que estaba allí de verdad.

-Nos hemos vuelto locos buscándote-Recriminó la rubia, cuando se separó de él, provocando la risa de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió- ¿Os debo algo?

La pareja se miró sin poderlo creer, y ambos se preguntaron que le ocurría a Malfoy. El chico se pasó la mano por el cabello desenfadado, algunos mechones le caían sobre la frente y parecía ¿Contento?

-Draco ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Nott, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-De maravilla, Theodore-Contestó, agarrándose las manos por la espalda y alzando la cabeza con altivez.

Más atónito intercambio de miradas, Malfoy había vuelto, en todos los sentidos, era de nuevo el de antes, el mismo chico altivo y orgulloso de sonrisa burlona y mirada de suficiencia, volvía a ser el que mandaba, pero un porte optimista y de incontenible felicidad, totalmente nuevo, le acompañaba.

Otro carraspeo y al volver la vista, Theo y Diana todavía abrieron más la boca, parecían dos estúpidos y miraban a la chica morena que les sonreía con descaro.

Como la pareja de Slytherins y debido al revuelo que Diana había causado, todo el Gran Comedor contemplaba la escena, con repetidos rostros de sorpresa, incredulidad, incluso algunos fruncían el ceño con indignación, pero ni a Draco ni a su acompañante les importaba lo más mínimo.

-Haced hueco que he traído invitados-Urgió, sentándose entre Diana y Theodore y haciendo espacio para la Gryffindor que lo acompañaba.

-¿Draco que…?-Trató de hablar Diana al tiempo que Corinne se sentaba entre el rubio y Theodore, desafiando con la mirada a todos su compañeros de casa que la miraban, decepcionados de nuevo, desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor.

-Te hice caso, sólo esperé-Susurró el chico a la rubia que lo miraba con el estupor pintado en la cara, sólo atinó a sonreír cuando lo comprendió y a darle una palmadita en el hombro, cuando Draco cogió una cuchara y se apropió de la Mouse de la chica.

-0-

Lo veía pero no podía creerlo, tal vez no quería creerlo y la parte de él que no se resignaba quiso salir corriendo, pero él se quedó allí, mirando la extraña escena como si fuese algo irreal.

Cuatro chicos, una Gryffindor y tres Slytherin reían en la mesa de las serpientes, mientras las dos chicas se estrechaban las manos, presentándose, Malfoy presidía la escena con una mueca de orgullo y Nott, todavía tenía la barbilla ligeramente desencajada.

El resto de Slytherins parecía en trance, todos con la vista fija en el escandaloso grupo y con muecas contrariadas, todos ajenos a aquella historia de amor rocambolesca.

No podía ocultar que le hervía la sangre y era incapaz de apartar la vista, mirando atentamente con morbosa curiosidad. Cossette le miraba con preocupación y sus ojos brillaban acuosos, las palabras de Cedric la habían desconcertado, pero era innegable, por el modo en que la miraba, que él quería a Corinne.

Claro que a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo los sentimientos del Hufflepuff porque sólo reía encantada por algo que Diana había dicho y sonrió coqueta cuando Malfoy, provocador, susurró algo en su oído, a lo que ella asintió.

Cossette estaba molesta y se sentía irritada, y se lamentaba por haber accedido a participar en aquel complot en el que los Slytherin salían ganando.

Vio, con los ojos entrecerrados por la ira, como los cuatro se ponían en pie, risueños, y Draco, en un atrevido gesto de descaro, rodeó a Corinne con sus brazos y, ante las exclamaciones sorprendidas de todo el Gran Comedor, la besó con regodeaste descaro y una rebeldía que, tal vez, ella le había contagiado.

Con Diana y Nott en cabeza, como si abriesen camino, abandonaron el salón, entre risas mal contenidas y miradas cómplices.

-Yo me voy-Cedric se levantó, abatido, y Cossette se debatió entre ir con él y permanecer donde estaba y concederle un tiempo a solas, temía que el joven ya no se sintiera cómodo con ella y por un exceso de timidez y cobardía, prefirió quedarse allí, viendo cómo se alejaba con una nota de tristeza en su mirada.

-0-

Luna sólo esbozó una sonrisa de conocimiento, como si desde un principio hubiese sabido que todo iba a ir bien. Aquella monótona e improductiva mañana se había convertido en una animada tarde a la sombra de un árbol, las clases habían terminado y cinco chicos permanecían sentados bajo un árbol, abrigados con sus capas de viaje y el calor de las risas.

-Lo cierto es que me siento algo decepcionado-Confesó Nott, mirando con severidad a Malfoy.

-¿Cómo dices Nott?-Malfoy fingió sorpresa e indignación, pero una sonrisa apareció, sagaz, en sus labios.

-Te has adelantado a mis planes-Protestó el moreno-, eso no suele ocurrir.

-¡Para todo hay una primera vez!-Se unió Luna con tono jovial. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada airada, sin comprender aún que hacía la Ravenclaw allí.

-Como el hecho de que una Gryffindor coma con nosotros-Sentanció Diana, divertida.

-No podréis convencer a Nott-Arguyó el rubio, muy seguro-, es el orgullo lo que le duele.

-Hablas por propia experiencia, ¿Verdad, Draco?-Nott se defendió y la guerra de palabras, afición principal de las serpientes, quedó interrumpida por la mirada suplicante de Corinne y la expresión turbada de Luna, que no comprendían la gracia del juego.

-¿Qué has querido decir, Nott?-Inquirió, Corinne, pensativa- ¿Con eso de tus planes?

-Pues verás, lo cierto es que yo…

-¡Vosostros!-Bramó una voz que acalló la explicación de Nott y ensombreció, sólo por su tono, el aire tranquilo y amigable que la tarde había adquirido- No debí fiarme de vosotros.

Cossette avanzaba hacie ellos, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de indignación que teñía su voz.

-¿Os reís de Cedric?-Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos cuando llegaba a la altura de los chicos.

Corinne sintió su sangre arder, había llegado a una conclusión, y sabía que no se equivocaba, sabía que merecía ser feliz con quien amase y que Cedric la olvidaría, tarde o temprano. El Hufflepuff siemrpe sería alguien importante en su vida, hasta podía ser un bueno modelo de la rectitud y la entereza que ella no poseía, y jamás podría hacerle daño, siempre querría a Cedric Diggory, de un modo fraternal, pero más intenso que si fuese su hermano, algo que iba más allá del amor y se convertía en respeto, habían aprendido el uno del otro, se habían apoyado y se habían comprendido, y el hecho de que aquella chica, exaltada y colorada por el enfado, tuviese el valor suficiente de creer que ella se reiría de alguien a quein tanto apreciaba, la ofendía sobremanera.

-No sabes de lo que hablas-La corrigió, todos los demás se limitaron a mirarlas en silencio, Luna se puso en pie, junto a Corinne-. No te atrevas a insinuar algo así.

Cossette no pensó en amedrentarse, continuó con la vista fija en la chica morena y el grupito de serpientes rastreras y sintió hasta nauseas al ver sus satisfechas sonrisas, su final feliz había llegado, pateando el de los demás: el de Cedric y el suyo propio.

-¿Te crees que puedes pasearte por ahí del brazo de ese imbécil- Masculló señalando a Malfoy, que fue a tiempo retenido por sus dos compañeros- y fingir que nada ha pasado?

Corinne quiso explotar de la rabia, y fulminó con la mirada a la decidida muchacha que parecía convencida de sus hirientes palabras.

-No-Contestó llanamente-, claro que no. Me siento culpable, estúpida, pero ellos tienen razón, no vale la pena lamentarse por siempre y tirar un futuro feliz a la basura-Miró a Draco de forma significativa y este asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño al tiempo que se apartaba bruscamente del agarre de Nott-. Planteatelo, si acaso eres capaz.

Cossette se quedó plantada, totalmente desconcertada y sin la expresión adecuada para replicar, trató de pensarlo un instante y alzó un dedo acusador contra Corinne.

-Déjala, Coss-Una voz conciliadora apareció por la esquina, cabizbajo y serio, Cedric Diggory se unió a la fiesta-. Ella tiene razón.

Dolida de pronto, Cossette no supo que responder, no se atrevió a contradecir de nuevo a Corinne, pero la necesidad de hacerlo le oprimía el pecho.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-Le pidió el Hufflepuff a Corinne, dispuesto a cerrar un capítulo de su difícil vida-, si es posible.

Malfoy se puso tenso, Nott y Diana contemplaban la escena en silencio, loss dos tratando de averiguar que rondaba la mente de los presentes, y Luna, ella acariciaba el césped y escrutaba el cielo, de vez en cuando, meneaba la mano, espantando torposoplos.

Corinne miró a su alrededor, consternada, sin saber que debía hacer y temerosa de enfrentarse a Cedric o la posibilidad de hacerle daño, se quedó quieta y lo miró con expresión casi aterrorizada.

-Puedo hacerlo aquí mismo, si no quieres venir conmigo-Amenazó el chico, cuando, en un acto en parte inconsciente, Corinne se apretó contra Draco, como si buscase cobijo.

-Di lo que sea, Diggory-Se adelantó el rubio, todavía inseguro e incapaz de dejar que se fuesen juntos, por mucho que fuese obvio lo mucho que Corinne le quería.

-De acuerdo-Ambos intercambiaron miradas aceradas, pero Cedric desvió la vista para mirada a Corinne y tomó aire antes de hablar-. Ambos necesitamos esto, Corinne, los dos queremos una despedida-Ella negó con la cabeza, pero el Hufflepuff continuó-. No hay nada que perdonar ni nada que reprochar, nos hemos hecho más bien que daño.

-Cedric…

-Déjame acabar-Siguió-, nada de disculpas, ¿De acuerdo? Te voy a estar agradecido siempre, me salvaste la vida, eso no se olvida y gana a todos los desplantes que puedas darme, y yo tengo que devolverte el favor, aunque jamás podré hacerlo del mismo modo-Tomó aire de nuevo, y miró a Corinne como si sólo ellos dos estuviesen allí-. Te perdono, y deseo que feas feliz, como yo espero serlo algún día.

Las mejillas de la chica se empañaron en lágrimas, Cossette sintió una explosión en el pecho y las palabras de Cedrci sonaban a despedida, todos permanecieron callados, hasta que la Gryffindor, desvalida, se lanzó a sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo, consolador, de despedida.

-Se feliz, Corinne-Pidió el joven, como si su vida dependiese de ello-, prométemelo.

Ella asintió, aliviando la carga que la consumía, aquello que la atormententaba, la posibilidad de que alguien como Cedric sufriese por su culpa, y la odiase por ello.

Se separaron con extraña reticencia y Corinne retrocedió varios pasos, alejandoese definitivamente de él, de su desastrosa vida hasta ese momento y del mejor error de su vida.

El tejón miró a la serpiente, sin apenas odio en su mirada, deseaba ver amor en los fríos ojos de Draco y comprender que todo era lógico, pero como siempre no había expresión en su mirada, aun así, Cedric le sonrió con amargura y lo señaló.

-Asegúrate de hacerla feliz-Exigió, amenazador. Malfoy sólo asintió, y Cedric dio por terminada la conversación.

Cedric caminó, lejos, sin decir más y Cossette, estupefacta, le siguió sin mediar palabra con el grupo, todos se miraban contrariados.

Ambos caminaron, en silencio, hasta llegar al lago, donde de pie, miraban las olas ondear con gracia.

-¡Se acabó!-Suspiró Cedric, casi con tristeza, aunque sonó casi aliviado.

-Empieza-Corrigió la chica, con una sonrisa-. Tu nueva vida empieza.

El chico estuvo de acuerdo, se pasó la mano por el pelo, y continuó mirando el lago. Era un principio, lejos de Corinne y al margen de la pesadilla que había marcado su vida y que había sido su muerte, otra historia, otros amigos… tal vez, otros amores.

-¿Sigue en pie ir a Hogsmeade?-Preguntó a Cossette, que se sobrealtó ante el cambio de tema.

-Claro-Convino ella, todavía insegura respecto a las intenciones de su compañero-. He pensado que no me gustaría que olvidaras lo que yo siento por ti-Confesó, mirando al fin al chico-, así, cuando estés preparado, tal vez, yo tenga una oportunidad.

Cedric la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y un gesto serio y desubicado en el resto de su rostro.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-Preguntó, dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

Cossette caminó hasta la orilla del lago, sin mirar a Cedric meneó unas piedrecitas entre ss dedos, a cuclillas.

-No es el momento-Aseguró, abatida por su propia revelación-. Cuando estés preparado, si sientes lo mismo que yo, entonces-Se levantó y caminó hasta él, tendiéndole una mano-. Por ahora, ¿Amigos?

Ambos se sonrieron y Cedric estrechó la mano de la joven, no estuvo seguro, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica que se extendía por su mano y algo próximo a un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-0-

Como si las últimas palabras de Cedric hubiesen sellado un compromiso de por vida, más poderoso que un juramento inquebrantable, Draco Malfoy rodeó a Corinne con sus brazos, cuando Theo y Diana se retiraron arrastrando con ellos a una pequeña y confusa Luna que seguía con sus cavilaciones propias.

La chica lloraba y Draco la apretaba contra su pecho, no muy seguro de que decir, y acariciando sus cabellos como único consuelo conocido.

-Lo haré, Corinne-Aseguró, comprometido-, no temas, te haré feliz.

Ella alzó la vista, y ambos se miraron sin tapujos, como habían hecho la noche anterior, y sólo entonces, el amor se pudo ver reflejado en las pupilas de Draco, abrumador.

-No me abandonarás ¿Verdad?-Inquirió, temerosa, él negó con la cabeza- Y si dejas de quererme…

-Nunca dejaré de quererte-La corrigió Draco, acariciando su mejilla y retirando sus lágrimas-, no temas tampoco por eso.

Ella sonrió y el joven Slytherin volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho y no le importó la opinión de sus compañeros, menos la de los leones, Corinne era de tan buena familia y mejor posición que la mayoría de sus compañeros y ella, como siempre, vivía al margen del extraño sistema de casa que había en aquella escuela y miró a Draco de nuevo con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro y sin lágrimas al fin.

-Te querría aunque fueses de verdad Sangre Sucia-Aventuró, recordando cuando creyó que lo era-, o peor, muggle. Y si un día dejo de quererte, te lo diré, pero jamás te engañaré-Se adelantó a lo que ella quería decirle, ambos habían aprendido la lección que traían las mentiras-, del mismo modo que te seguiré diciendo tonta cada vez que me digas que me quieres.

Ella rió, al tiempo que le golpeaba en un hombro de forma teatral y se acercaba hasta que sus narices se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

Draco la besó y la abrazó como si no hubiese otro apoyo y ambos vieron el final del túnel, de la angustia, la soledad y el dolor, todo se esfumaba,

El final de algo nuevo para Draco, algo que no sabía asimilar pero que quería vivir, con Corinne, que por su parte, estaba agradecida de poder olvidar miedo y rencor, también terminados, de ver su oscuro pasado como algo realmente pasado, y centrarse en ese momento, en ese instante, en Draco, el mejor final de todos.

-0-

Luna correteaba divertida y ambos la miraban como si fuese una niña pequeña, podían ver, con disimulo, como Draco y Corinne se besaban intensamente, con avida necesidad, y ningunó pudo evitar una sonrisa conmovida.

-A fin de cuentas no ha ido mal-Sentenció la rubia, abrazando con fuerza a Theo, tontamente nostálgica.

-No-Asintió él.

-Y ¿Ahora?-Preguntó ella, mirando a Nott con curiosidad.

El Cataño se acarició el mentón, pensativo, pero no dijo nada, sólo miró a la chica con intensidad.

-No importa-Aseguró, mirándola con cuidado-. Lo que pase a partir de ahora es otra historia, en la que con suerte, no tengamos que intervenir.

Diana lo abrazó, pensativa.

-¿Seguirán juntos?-Preguntó, carcomida por la duda.

Nott se encogió de hombros, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Posiblemente, aunque tampoco importa-Siguió, con gesto serio-, lo están ahora, les basta a ellos y a mí también.

Luna se dejó caer sobre la hierva y Diana besó a Theo, satisfecha ella también.

-Entonces debemos buscar algo nuevo que hacer-Aseguró-, ni que esto fuese el fin de todo, ni el principio de todo-Frunció el ceño, inquieta-, ¿Qué es esto exactamente, Theo?

El chico sonrió y le tendió la mano a su novia para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, ambos miraban de nuevo a Luna, que risueña, les devolvía la sonrisa encantada.

-Sólo un día normal, lleno de cosas curiosas-Contestó-, tal vez un cambio, ¿Quién sabe? Seguro que mañana trae más sorpresas.

Se sonrieron, caminando juntos de vuelta al castillo, anochecía, y un día normal, un día cualquiera, terminaba, un día que había sido principio extraño, un final feliz, tal vez un cambio de costumbres, o, posiblemente, nada más que un día normal, de seguro, nada comparado con lo que les aguardaba al día siguiente.

**Holaa A Todos!**

**Que tal?**

**Se que me he ausentado mucho, pero os traigo un capitulo larguísimo para compensar, lo hubiese cortado pero no sabía como así que lo dejo así…**

**Tengo excusa para no haber actualizado la semana pasada: Ha sido una semana desastrosa, lo prometo. Un examen cada día, hoy dos, me han sacado las muelas del juicio, se me han roto las gafas, un trabajo atasado y el maldtio ordenador, confabulado contra mi, borró la mitad de este cap cuando ya estaba escrito, así que lo he tenido que volver a hacer… y seguiría pero no quiero deprimiros**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, sinceramente no creo que el final esté a la altura del resto del fic, pero… vosotros diréis**

**Por cierto pienso escribir un epilogo que voy a colgar muy pronto, la semana que viene seguro o incluso antes, si puedo, no lo prometo.**

**Bueno besos y gracias por leer**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy-Malfoy:**

Holaaaa! Me tenias preocupada, jajajaja, ya ves que yo también he faltado, en paz? Espero que sí, me alegra que hayas arreglado el ordenador, no hay que fiarse de las máquinas, he aprendido la lección. Me alegra que te gustase el incitante, espero, capítulo anterior, en algun momento tenía que llegar, jajaja. Espero haber hecho algo decente. Bueno, pasando a otros asuntos: Me encantaría ir al cumpleaños de tu retoño, pero el avión me lo pagas o corre de mi cuenta, XD, SI tuviese pasta iría, me gustaría visitar Méjico, de todos modos recuerda felicitar al pequeño de mi parte y cuentes con mi apoyo virtual, jaja. Por otra parte, voy tan a lo mío que no soy de ninguna tribu urbana, (fresitas menos odio el rosa, aunque me hizo gracia cuando lo preguntaste), yo soy un poco de todo, lo que más me gusta de cada sitio, estilo propio, algo friki, pero quien no lo es hoy en día, jajaja. Bueno chica, un día competimos a ver quien se extiende más si tu con los comentarios o yo con las respuestas. Muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Aivlis Mlafoy

Respuesta al comentario de **ZandiaRozada:**

Holaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar… Nada es eterno, afortunadamente, aunque es una lástima que ahora que he logrado que soportes a Draco, por lo que de nuevo, me siento honrada, seguro que él más peor bueno, eso es otro tema, espero que cuando te entren ganas de odiarlo te acuerdes de esta historia y al menos le quieras un pelín, me contento con eeo, eso y que te guste, claro, jajaja. Buen de nuevo gracias y nos vemos en el epilogo, vale? Besos

Aivlis Malfoy.


	20. Epílogo

De sueños que se cumplen y cartas que llegan a su destino. 

Una joven rubia contemplaba la escena con una graciosa boina verde, por supuesto, ribeteada en plata, que evitaba que su cabello se azotase por el viento.

Sonrió maravillada y trastabilló un par de veces hasta poder mantener el equilibrio, los viajes en Traslador todavía la mareaban. Junto a ella, un joven castaño, tuvo el tino de sostenerla y mirar a su alrededor con cara de circunstancias.

-¡Oh la lá!-Masculló él, con toda la burla que podía imprimir en sus palabras.

La chica estaba tan feliz, que apenas consiguió mirar a su acompañante con enfado, antes de que ambos empezasen a caminar por la desierta calle, adoquinada.

La rubia miraba todo a su alrededor con sumo interés, mientras avanzaba a paso lento y el chico la observaba divertido, tratando de evitar burlarse de ella.

-Podríamos mudarnos aquí-Sugirió al cabo, la pareja que les seguía rió con ganas el comentario de la joven, la calle se convirtió en plaza y el Sena se adivinaba a lo lejos.

-Sería un placer teneros de vecinos-Confesó la chica morena, cómodamente agarrada de la mano de su marido, que se limitó a sonreír con picardía.

-Cory, por favor, deja de mortificar a Theodore-Pidió Draco, apretando la mano de ella con suavidad y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa-, el pobre teme no poder competir con un simple gabacho.

Corinne frunció el ceño, recordando al rubio que ella era tan francesa como todos los demás, la brisa procedente del rio les golpeó en la cara y Diana se sentó sobre la barandilla, observando la plaza ante sí.

-Depende del gabacho en cuestión-Replicó, imitando el tono burlón de Draco y señalando a un hombre rollizo que cruzaba la calle a toda prisa-. Ese desde luego, no.

Nott chascó la lengua, en su propia tortura habitual, al tiempo que se daba impulso para sentarse junto a la rubia.

-Todos sabemos a quién te refieres-Fingió ofenderse mientras rodeaba la espalda de ella con una mano, temeroso de que cayese al frío rio-, ¿Sabéis que le puso su nombre a nuestro hijo? ¡Theodore Francis Nott!-Lo enunció como el padre orgulloso que era, pero no pudo evitar una mueca disgustada-. Theodore como su padre y Francis en honor a ese…

-Ministro muggle-Terminó Draco, palmeando la espalda de su amigo-, hay cosas que no cambian, ¿Verdad, Di?

La chica rubia había fingido no escuchar una palabra de lo que decían los demás, con la vista clavada en un gracioso barquito para turistas que cruzaba el rio.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no cambiar, Malfoy-Arguyó ella, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nott. Todos los demás sonrieron, de acuerdo con el argumento de la señora Nott, pues las cosas, a grandes rasgos, seguían siendo iguales: Theo seguía siendo demasiado perspicaz y observador, Diana seguía hablando francés a escondidas y seguía loca por Theo y por ese señor muggle que un día fue primer ministro, Draco, por fortuna o por desgracia, seguía siendo un arrogante, vanidoso y orgulloso, Slytherin hasta la médula, y como las cosas no cambiaban, seguía enamorado de Corinne, no había dejado de odiar a Potter y era tan Malfoy como había sido siempre. Corinne Delors, que ahora también era Malfoy, no había olvidado su rebeldía, y volvía a ser alegre como lo había sido en su infancia, antes de pisar Hogwarts por primera vez, a ojos de Draco seguía preciosa, más con aquel brillo que habían cobrado sus ojos claros y a pesar de la incipiente barriga que se adivinaba bajo su ropa, que de seguro iba a aumentar en los próximos meses.

-Sin ir más lejos, mirad a Luna-Continuó la rubia, sin mover la cabeza del hombro de su marido-, la vi hace poco, con un tal Scamander, parecía más… centrada.

Todos rieron otra vez, Draco seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver Lunática Lovegood con sus compañeros de casa, mucho menos entendía porque era amiga de Corinne, ni como Scamander podía tener tan mal gusto.

Se contuvo de decirlo en alto, pues su suegro podía ser más estricto en cuestiones de protocolo y diplomacia que Lucius Malfoy en sus buenos tiempos y él, había aprendido a ser comedido.

La charla continuó animada en la ribera del Sena, turistas muggles venían de aquí para allá, cargados con pesadas mochilas, se deleitaban tomando fotografías de todo a su alrededor, la mueca de desconocimiento era idéntica en todos los chicos que se sobresaltaban cada vez que un flash salía de esas cámaras que poco tenían que ver con las del mundo mágico.

-¿Así que Scamander? No veo a Luna desde nuestra boda, ¿No fue con ese Gryffindor?-Conjeturó la morena, pensativa-, nunca recuerdo su nombre, a Draco casi le dio un infarto cuando lo vio…

-Longbottom-Aclaró el rubio no sin denotar despreció.

Corinne asintió muy convencida, un suave viento mecía sus cabellos y la mano de Draco sostenía la suya con devoción, no se arrepentía de nada, lo sabía cuando lo miraba a los ojos y el amor se reflejaba en ellos, entonces, una sensación extraña se apoderó de ella y una pregunta que hacía tiempo que evitaba se formó en su cerebro.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Cedric?-Dijo en alto y todos guardaron súbito silencio, cuando Draco la miró sin comprender a que venía semejante duda.

Diana miró a Theo que asintió con la cabeza, acariciando los cabellos de la rubia y con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

-Luna me dijo que Cedric Diggory la había invitado a su boda-Dijo, apenas con un susurro, Corinne palideció y Draco sólo pudo preocuparse por la extraña reacción de su Corinne, algo que hacía demasiados años que no le preocupaba, la posibilidad de que ella todavía sintiese algo por Diggory era ridícula y aterradora a un tiempo.

-¿Se casa?-Parecía muy sorprendida y Draco sostuvo su mano entre las de él, recordando que estaba allí, para ella- ¿Con quién?

Diana se mordió el labio inferior y Theo le apretó el hombro, animándola a hablar, la rubia no estaba segura de cómo podía reaccionar la Gryffindor.

-Con Cossette-Apenas fue un susurro, acallado por el ajetreo de la ciudad y el rumor del Sena, que todos comprendieron.

-Eso… eso es…-Corinne se aferró a Draco, recordándose que él era lo único que necesitaba y que del mismo modo que ella tenía a Draco, Cedric merecía a Cossette, sonrió, de haber sido otra mujer la que hubiese atrapado al tejón, se sentiría furiosa- maravilloso.

Todos sonrieron y Draco suspiró con alivio, animando a sus habitantes a seguir recorriendo las calles de Paris, rodeando a Corinne por la cintura, necesitado de sentirla junto a él.

Fue un día agotador, Diana les obligaba a ir de aquí para allí todo el tiempo, pletórica de felicidad por pisar la que era, a sus ojos, la mejor ciudad del mundo, mientras Theo protestaba, divertido, con cara de circunstancias y los cuatro recordaban viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, sentados en la terraza de un cálido Bistró, mientras disfrutaban de unas crepes.

-La culpa de todo la tuvo Nott-Insistía la morena, con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios-, me ayudo a darme cuenta de cuánto le importaba a Draco, de no ser por él nunca hubiese rectificado aquella noche.

El rubio alzó una ceja, ajeno al significado de aquellas palabras puesto que Corinne nunca había confesado que le había visto llorar sobre el hombro de Diana, desesperado.

-No es buen momento pero te vi, Draco-Confesó para sorpresa del rubio que no comprendió-, en la clase de Transformaciones, con Diana.

Él alzó una ceja hasta que comprendió que quería decir y se puso tenso, muy incómodo.

-Ah no, Corinne yo no…

-¿Cómo qué no?-Le cortó su mujer, conmovida por aquel gesto de su marido- Llorar no tiene nada de malo, más si es por amor. Es de lo más bonito que has hecho por mí.

Dio una palmada sobre la mano de su esposo que esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, mirando con enojo a Nott.

-No fue para tanto-Se defendió el rubio, avergonzado.

-Emborronaste la carta, Malfoy-Intervino Diana-, y eso que la llevaba en bolsillo, no se podía leer el remite.

Diana se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido para que Draco riera de su exagerada reacción, cuando recordó aquella misiva lacrada en verde que finalmente sí que entregó a Corinne para confiársela a su padre y rezar para que él la hiciera llegar a su destinatario.

-Otra vez no-Susurró Nott, mirando suplicante a Corinne.

-¡Qué más da!-Cortó la morena, con fastidio- Lo importante es que la leyó, no prestó atención al sobre.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y los ojos de Diana se desorbitaron de repente, Corinne se mordió la lengua, Draco dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, da lo mismo, volviendo a lo de antes, es obvio que ha de ser Theo quien…

-Sería un honor, pero no sé si…

-¿Qué has dicho?-Repitió Diana, fulminando con la mirada a Corinne e ignorando las carcajadas descontroladas de Malfoy.

-Vamos Theo-Se unió el rubio, serenándose-, el niño no encontrará mejor padrino-Acarició el redondo vientre de su esposa, dando un respingo al sentir un golpecito sobre la palma de su mano, ambos sonrieron, encantados, al tiempo que Nott parecía mantener una batalla interna consigo mismo.

-¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?-Diana seguía dando vueltas a las palabras de Corinne, convencida de que lo había comprendido mal.

-Sí, Di, tranquila-La consoló Corinne, viendo como ella palidecía notablemente-, ¿No me lo pediste?

La rubia asintió, viendo lógica en el asunto, aunque de golpe se sintió muy avergonzada. Draco se dirigió a Nott, expectante.

-Vamos Theo, ¿Serás el padrino del pequeño Scorpius?-No pudo reprimir un mohín mientras esperaba y Nott asintió de un modo muy lento, como si lo pensara una última vez, Diana le abrazó, con una sonrisa encantada y un temblor de manos y Draco pidió una botella de champán, feliz al ver allí una variopinta familia que al fin disfrutaba de su propia felicidad, junta como deseaba estar.

Brindaron, por un futuro prospero y un pasado que no se debía olvidar, Corinne lo hizo con un batido de fresa pues su médico y Draco insistían en que no probase el alcohol durante su embarazo, pero eso no quitó grandilocuencia a las sabias palabras de Draco, ni emoción al beso que no se resistió a darle cuando sus copas entrechocaron con un gracioso tintineo y cuando todos decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa del señor Delors, ministro de Magia, él sugirió dar un paseo para hacerlo, por una vez deseaba conservar ese momento feliz el máximo tiempo posible, recordándose que el resto de su vida podía ser así si lo deseaba.

Llegaron al fin a la solariega casa que se alzaba a las afueras de Paris, y Draco prometió que regresarían a Londres cuando Scorpius naciera, la familia de Corinne había insistido en verlo nacer en Francia si ellos deseaban instalarse en Inglaterra después, y hasta Corinne añoraba las islas británicas.

Diana abrazó efusivamente a la pareja, midiendo sus fuerzas cuando fue el turno de Corinne, Draco despidió a su amigo, recordándole el compromiso al que ambos habían llegado y asegurando una vez más que Scorpius iba a necesitar a alguien como él.

Se sonrieron, cuando un hombre del ministerio trajo el traslador para los Nott, y antes de que se marcharan, Diana se acercó a Corinne, sin poder contener la curiosidad y con un latido expectante en su pecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando la leyó?-La morena sonrió y fingió tratar de recordarlo, aunque nunca olvidaría un momento tan memorable.

-Diría que le gustó-No pudo evitar reír al recordar la expresión de aquel hombre, sentado en la biblioteca de su padre, con el pergamino entre sus manos-, no dijo nada, pero se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y no dejó de sonreír, tal vez todavía la guarde.

Diana fue a decir algo, pero Theo la tomó del brazo, sin poder evitar resoplar con frustración y en un segundo tocó el traslador, ambos se desvanecieron en el aire, tras sentir el jalón repentino.

-¿Crees que todavía la guarda?-Se burló Draco, mientras ambos entraban en la casa.

-No seas malo, Draco-Pidió ella, tomándole de la mano nuevamente, la noche empezaba a caer sobre Paris-. ¿Qué muggle pediría un traslador y semejante encerrona si no fuese algo importante para él?-Subieron por las escaleras de la casa, entre risas- ¿Qué cara pondrá Diana cuando lo vea? Debimos avisarla.

-La pena es no poder ver su cara o la del muggle. No, la mejor será la de Theo-Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la cama y Corinne se acurrucó entre sus brazos, agotada.

Estaba contenta, y besó a Draco sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, escuchar que Cedric se casaba con su compañera de Hufflepuff había aliviado el peso que todavía pendía sobre ella y sentía que ya nada podía herirla de nuevo y que en algún lugar él por fin la perdonaba.

Draco la envolvió entre sus brazos y besó los labios de su mujer con apremiante necesidad, le hacía falta, era lo único que había añorado en su vida y después de tantos años no podía acostumbrarse a tenerla junto a él, descubrirla a su lado era lo más maravilloso que experimentaba Draco Malfoy cada día y saber que sería ella y no otra quien tuviese al heredero de los Malfoy le llenaba de sobrecogedor orgullo.

Acarició los cabellos de ella, desde que estaba con él, Draco sonreía todo el tiempo, en ocasiones como un tonto, pero por una vez no importaba, no podía haber otro mejor motivo para hacerlo.

Acunó a su esposa con delicadeza, esperando que se rindiera y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho, recordando su primera noche juntos, en un frío suelo, y después de esa todas las demás, mezclando en un único momento todos los sentimientos posibles.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, cuando una lechuza parda golpeó el cristal de su habitación, obligándoles a incorporarse al mismo tiempo, fue Draco quien, sin dejar de protestar, se puso en pie y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar al animal que se posó frente a Corinne con demandante apremio.

Ella tomó el pergamino y el animal voló por la ventana sin esperar una recompensa por su trabajo.

-Malditas lechuzas francesas-Masculló Draco, sentándose junto a su mujer mientras ella desplegaba el pergamino.

"_Cedric Diggory y Cossette Boissieu tienen el gusto de invitar al señor Draco Malfoy y esposa a su enlace que tendrá lugar…"_

Corinne dejó de leer, aparentemente sorprendida y miró a Draco cuyo ceño, exageradamente fruncido, denotaba la misma sorpresa que ella sentía.

-Cedric nos invita a su boda-Apuntó, clavando la vista en los ojos de Draco que volvió a llenarse de absurdo temor-, ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, y tras comprenderlo, Draco sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la preciosa Corinne Delors, a la que amaba locamente.

-Está agradecido-Sentenció, con total seguridad-, te lo debe-Ella le miró sin comprender, parpadeo mientras su vista se fundía con la de él-. Debe querer a esa chica, te perdona, te quiere Corinne, pero ya no es ese amor imposible y ficticio que ambos vivíais-Corinne no dejó de mirar a Draco, con una sonrisa suave como respuesta a sus tiernas caricias, entendía lo que él quería decir, ahora Ced había encontrado lo que ella tenía en Draco y así la carga se desvanecía para siempre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó, acercándose el rostro al de Draco, reprimiéndose antes de besarle.

-Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar-Fue él quien la besó, muchas veces él había pensado que habría hecho si ella hubiese preferido a Cedric, si no le hubiese amado, y la respuesta, cuando la vislumbraba, era compleja, seguir adelante si acaso imaginaba que era posible, pero se sentía tremendamente afortunado.

Se besaron y Corinne no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por Draco, como siempre, su boca experta hablaba entonces por ambos, y ella ahora ya no temía por la felicidad de los demás, si acaso la de su pequeña familia.

Iría a la boda de Cedric, con Draco, porque los viejos tiempos fueron felices y ella quería ser su amiga, al menos ver que de verdad no le guardaba rencor, demostrar que había cumplido su promesa y era feliz, lo era junto al hombre que amaba, en aquel punto medio en que tal vez, algún día, ambos pudiesen convivir con armonía, y ella se encontrase de nuevo, entre la serpiente y el tejón.

**Holaaa aquí está el epilogo!**

**Espero que os guste, ahora si es el final, yo me despido y me alegro de que os haya gustado la historia, un comentario de despedida?**

**Besos y gracias por leer, tenerme en favoritos y a los que habeis comentado.**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Por si os queréis pasar, estreno Dramione! Tenia ganas de escribir un long fic de ellos y al fin me animo, jajajaja. Se llama "La sangre de la Serpiente" y ya está colgado el primer cap**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazhy! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, todo acaba, pero espero que el epílogo sea un buen colofón. Y pasando a otros asuntos (empiezo a pensar que el fic es lo de menos, XD), gracias por tus buenos deseos esta semana ha sido mucho mejor, sobretodo ahora que he terminado los deberes y se me ha pasado el dolor de muelas, jajaja, en cuanto a San Valentin, me es indiferente, estoy soltera y sin compromiso y por supuesto no me han regalado ni una triste rosa, pero no me quejo. Es cierto que en la variedad está el gusto y nunca me ha gustado encasillar a la gente, así que estamos de acuerdo, aunque a mí no me gusta el fucsia, tengo algun problema con los colores chillones, no es nada personal. Sabes? Tu también me caes bien, y me encantan nuestras charlas semanales, podrías pasarte por mi nuevo fic como excusa para seguir hablando, jajaja (lo digo en serio). Bueno chica espero tu último comentario en esta historia, muchos besos y espero que hasta pronto. Por cierto, muchas gracias por haber leeido este fic y haber comentado siempre

Aivlis Malfoy.

Respuesta al comentario de **ZandiaRozada:**

Holaaaa! Yo también lamento que escribir esto por siempre, me ha encantado escribir esta historia, pero todo lo bueno acaba, no? Espero que el epilólo haya sido una buena propina, y que te guste como el resto del fic, gracias por leer. Muchos besos

Aivlis Malfoy


End file.
